For The Love of a Werewolf
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: At age 19 Hermione Granger decides to finish her last year of school after defeating Voldemort. This year however free from physical danger, an emotional upheavel may come into play when she falls in love with her werewolf professor.
1. Chapter 1 Book Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I sure would like a piece of Mooney.**

**Rated M for profanity and some mild lemons in later chapters.**

**Hello all, this story is written from the POV of both Hermione and Remus who are the main pairing. This story has been edited since its original version. Thanks to Molly for editing the first six chapters.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Book Connection**_

HPOV

I sat in the kitchen chair at Grimmuald place, directly across from him. I couldn't help but watch him as he talked. Not that I was really paying much attention to his words, but rather the movement of his lips. Imagining their softness and taste were connected to mine. I knew it sounded completely ridiculous, I sounded like a school girl with a crush on a boy. Well, although I was 18 and still technically a school girl, he on the other hand was no boy, quite the contrary. He was twenty years my senior. I must have been going completely mental, but I had never had such strong feelings for anyone else, ever. Sure I'd had crushes, Victor, Ron, I even thought Draco was pretty hot my fifth year. Yes, he was a complete ass that I would not wish to exchange two words with unless forced, but it was fun to admire him from afar. But Remus, he was not ruggedly handsome, but had a boyish charm that made him look younger then he really was. His sandy blond hair, I could only imagine how soft it was. His eyes were blue and as deep as the ocean. He's also extremely intelligent as well, always has at least one book with him, and he loved to learn. We were quite similar it that way.

I sighed, knowing that my fantasy would never be-well, would most likely never be. He was teaching at Hogwarts that year. I heard Dumbledore practically begged him. Ha. I would have liked to see that. Maybe when the year was over, I had started a career and was a little more independent I could have invited him over for lunch or something. 'There you go again Hermione, thinking too far in advance, its one step at a time,' I thought. Oh I loved it when he formed the letter 'o' with his mouth. It was as if his lips were calling to me, singing 'capture me'. Oh God, what I would have given to reach across this table that instant and give him the most passionate, amazing kiss he had ever experienced. I wondered if he thought Tonks was a good kisser. I guess he shouldn't have cared, not after she left him for Charlie, stupid dragon tamer. Oh well.

My wandering mind was suddenly brought from my pondering by the sound of my name.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry said, looking directly at me, along with everyone else at the table.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what."

"Remus is thinking of opening a book store next summer." Harry told me.

I smiled. "I think that's a brilliant idea professor."

"Thank you Hermione, but you can call me Remus when we are not in school."

My heart leapt to my throat. He wanted me to call him by his first name. "Okay, Remus." I smiled again.

"It's getting late kids." Molly's voice interrupted. "You should all be getting to bed."

"Please mum." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "We are all adults here."

I had to agree with Ginny; Molly mollycoddled us way too much.

"Nevertheless, it's almost midnight and we have to get up early." She lectured.

"The train doesn't leave until 11." Harry remaindered her.

"No more excuses. Now go." She commanded us all, and we, being the good 'children', listened.

Ginny and Harry walked up the stairs hand in hand. They had been dating since the end of Ginny's fifth year-that is if you don't count the year break they took while we were hunting for Horcruxes. Ron walked up behind me. He offered to let me go first. I was sure he was admiring the view. He had been doing that a lot lately, and not just my butt. What did I care, he could look all he wanted; It wasn't like he was ever laying a hand on me again. I made that perfectly clear when he tried to go all the way on out second date. Git!

RPOV

She wasn't listening to a word I was saying. She looked like she was interested, at least at first. But really, why would she have been; it was her last day of holiday before heading back to school and the last thing she wanted to hear about is a bookstore. But she loved books, as she had it mentioned on numerous occasions. I thought we at least had that in common. Who was I kidding? I was grasping at straws. She was a beautiful young woman, the brightest witch of her age, what would she want with an ugly, old, wolf?

It just doesn't make sense. But then again, I had seen the way she looked at me. I wouldn't call it flirting, but it was like she was sending me signs. At least I thought she was. Perhaps I was reading too much into it, maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see. Forget it Remus, your completely deluded. It didn't matter how deep my feelings for her ran, I was completely out of her league.

HPOV

It was almost two in the morning and I just couldn't sleep, so I began to quietly pack my trunk. I was almost done when I realized I was missing a book, my favorite book. I quietly crept down the stairs and into the sitting room where I knew I had left _Hogwarts: A History._ I tip-toed over to the couch where I had been reading earlier that day to see Remus sleeping peacefully on the couch, his right hand resting on my book. I couldn't help but watch as he slowly breathed in an out, a little growling noise escaping his mouth. It was so cute. I gently reached for his hand to move it off the book. Once I held his hand in mine however, I didn't want to let it go. It was so warm, so soft; as I was just about to let go when his fingers tightened around my hand. I looked up to see him smile at me, and then felt him release my hand.

"Sorry," I told him taking my book from the couch, "I just forgot my book."

"Could you not sleep?" He asked me, scooting over on the couch and allowing me to sit in the space next to him.

"Not really," I said. "I guess I'm just excited about starting a new term." I had lied, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Ah."

"I really liked your idea about opening a bookstore next summer." He smiled. I think he was afraid I wasn't listening earlier. Well I wasn't really, but only because I was daydreaming about him.

"If you have any free time during the year I would really appreciate some help with the project."

Was he really asking for my help? It sounded like it? I had to control myself from jumping up and down like a five year old.

"I would love to." I smiled, and fluttered my lashes. Okay, I just shamelessly flirted with him. He grinned. I think he noticed.

RPOV

I wanted to do something. Hold her hand again at least, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know why. Oh why was she looking at me like that, was she flirting with me? She had to be. No one looked at a friend, or a respected teacher or mentor like that. God Moony, do something.

I moved my right hand from my lap and reached over to her face, cupped her cheek in my hand and gently rubbed it with my thumb. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Oh God I wanted to kiss her, pull her sweet lips to mine. 'No Remus, you can't. You are her teacher; you are in a house full of over-protective Order members,' I reprimanded myself. I reluctantly dropped my hand back into my lap. She looked…disappointed.

HPOV

"I should probably try and get some sleep." I managed to say rising from the couch. I didn't want to leave. I would have much rather stayed on that couch with him all night, even if it was just to talk.

I reluctantly headed up the stairs and into my room. I flopped onto my bed, my book still clutched in my hands. I think he wanted to kiss me. He looked like he did. His hand felt so wonderful on my face, so soft and warm, and perfect. I finally managed to fall asleep about an hour later, and when I did my dreams filled with thoughts of Remus Lupin, and he was doing much more then touching my cheek. It was close to seven when Molly woke us up to prepare for the day. I just wanted to go back to my dreams.

To my grave disappointment he had already left by the time I headed down for breakfast. I was, however, informed that he would be on the train for the trip to Hogwarts.

Arriving at platform 9 ¾, I quickly loaded my trunk and boarded the train, searching every compartment until I finally found him.

"May I join you?" I smiled, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Please." Although he was the only one in the compartment I chose to sit next to him rather than on the seat opposite. He gave me a look that suggested he was glad I did so.

"Where are your friends?" He asked me.

"Ron and Ginny are Prefects and Harry is Head boy, so they are doing their duties."

"But you're a prefect, correct?"

"I was, but I decided that I did not feel up to the added responsibilities this year."

"Does that decision have anything to do with you not making Head Girl?" He asked me.

It was like he was reading my mind. Or maybe he could just sense it, he did have extraordinary senses after all. I just shrugged and pulled out a book from my bag and began to read. Soon the train lurched forward and we were on our way. We sat in silence for about an hour, each reading our own books, until I felt I just had to say something.

"Remus," I said to break the silence.

He put down his book and smiled up at me. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Last night, you, um, touched my cheek."

"I did. Did you feel it inappropriate? If so I apologize."

"No, not at all," I reassured him. "I-I liked it." At this point I could feel my cheeks growing warm. I was pretty sure I was blushing. He angled his body so he was able to look more directly at me. Once again he slowly raised his hand. It was almost to my cheek when the compartment door suddenly opened. I said a quiet swear word and Remus smirked when he heard me.

"There you are." Ginny said as she and Harry sat down on the seat opposite us.

"Shouldn't you be out patrolling?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance.

"It's Ron's turn; he'll come get us when it's ours." Harry told me.

I had to admit I was not very happy with Harry at that moment. Not just because he interrupted Remus and I but also because the Boy-Who-Lived not only made Head Boy without being a prefect, but he was also Quidditch Captain, not that he didn't deserve it, but it was just truly annoying. I should have been head girl not that pug Parkinson. Ginny and Harry, ignoring present company quickly went to snogging each other. I simply rolled my eyes and went back to my reading, as did Remus. About an hour later Ron came in and Harry left, another hour after that Harry came back and Ginny left. Another hour passed and she returned and the rest of the trip all three stayed in the compartment.

RPOV

I was truly annoyed by the unexpected addition to our compartment. I should have locked the door. I was planning on kissing her. Well, that was my plan; whether I would have the nerve to do it was another thing completely. I didn't know what my issue was; it was not as if I had never kissed a woman. Perhaps that was why I was so reluctant. Hermione was so young, so innocent, and I was far from that.

I believed she wanted me to. She cursed when her friends opened the door. I did not believe I had ever heard her swear before. I was able to hold in the laugh that was coming, but barely. Watching her sit there reading, she looked so beautiful. Her legs were crossed, causing her skirt to rise a few inches above her knee. She had amazing legs. She seemed to have curved out a bit during the past year. Yes, curved indeed. Her hair seemed softer too, and more curly then bushy. She had definitely turned into a beautiful young woman. The real question was why would a breathtaking beauty like her want an old wreck like me?

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please feel free to leave a review, I do so enjoy them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rejections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I sure would like a piece of Mooney.**

**Rated M for profanity and mild lemons in later chapters.**

**Thanks to Molly for editing the first six chapters and**** Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo for the remaining 19. Also thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story so far.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Rejection**_

HPOV

We finally arrived at school and after a short ride to the castle I made my way to the Gryffindor table, and Remus to the staff table. I have to admit, I was never less excited about starting another year- perhaps because technically I should have already been done. I couldn't help but look over at him chatting with the other professors. Again I found myself observing him talk, unaware of what he was saying, but watching his lips. Oh, how I longed for those lips. He looked in my direction and smiled. Was he smiling at me? Looking around the rest of my friends were involved in their own conversations, I looked back to him, his smile widened. Realizing he was in fact looking at me, I happily returned a wide grin.

"Hermione!" Suddenly I was jerked out of my gaze by the voice of Ron.

"Yes, Ronald?" I reluctantly turned and looked at my friend.

Tilting his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darted between me and his plate of pudding. "I was thinking that well, maybe we could give us another try." He looked extremely nervous as the words exited his mouth.

"We tried dating Ron, and it didn't work. We obviously have different ideas of taking it slow."

"I know we agreed to that, and I will. I got over amorous but I didn't mean it. Please Hermione, give me another chance."

At this point half the Gryffindor table was staring at me. This was so juvenile; he was forcing me to embarrass him in front of half our house. I couldn't do that, no matter what my feelings for him.

"I'll think about it."

He sighed, letting out a breath of relief at the same time. I think he was happy I didn't reject him at the table. Unfortunately, I would have to do it in private later.

RPOV

She'd think about it. What was that supposed to mean? I couldn't help but overhear. Damn wolf hearing! She couldn't have really meant it; she was just being polite, right? He was her age, and they had a history. I couldn't believe this. I thought we were actually headed somewhere. When am I going to learn that I am never meant to have a mate?

Exiting the Great Hall after the feast I rushed to my quarters. I had originally planned to pull Hermione aside and talk to her, but there was no point in that now.

HPOV

I had planned on an early breakfast and then heading to his classroom before classes started so we could talk. Unfortunately, I overslept. I barely had enough time to dress, grab a banana, and head to Charms. I had a break right after lunch so I headed to his classroom then. To my dismay, however, he was not there yet.

"Crap." I let slip a little too loudly.

"That is the second time you have sworn in two days Ms. Granger." I turned to the entrance of the room where he stood. I smiled at his observation and walked over slowly to him.

"I thought I had missed you," I confessed.

"As you can see you did not. Is there something you need?" He asked me walking further into his classroom. I followed him.

"I thought we could talk about-about us." I looked up into his piercing blue orbs. Oh God their exquisite.

"Us?"

That sounded like a question. Was he questioning us? Did he decide against the relationship? We hadn't even had a proper chance to talk about it.

"Yes us. I was under the impression you wanted there to be an 'us.'" My sweet demeanor was quickly disappearing as he seemed to want to pretend that the last two days had never happened.

"Ms. Granger," He sighed, calling me by my surname. "You are young and beautiful." I smiled at his complement. "You need to find someone who equals that".

My smile quickly faded. "Oh, you think so do you?"

"I believe Mr. Weasley has eyes for you." He said then turning from me.

"Are you talking about Ron?"

"Yes."

Why in the bloody hell would he think I wanted to be with Ron? He had known we broke up, and the reason for it.

"Remus I-

"Professor," He corrected me.

"Professor I don't-"

I was cut short by an on slew of second years entering his room. "You should go Ms. Granger."

So I did.

RPOV

Why did I do that? Why did I reject her? Because she deserved better, that's why. Even if she did not wish to be with Ron there were many other boys her age that she could have. I believe Neville once told me he had a crush on her. He is a nice boy, he would treat her well. I would even suggest Harry, if he wasn't with Miss Weasley.

I collapsed onto my bed later that evening trying to mull over my emotions in my head. I knew I cared for her. I knew for a fact that my feelings were stronger for her then any woman I have ever known, but at the same time it was not wise to live on emotions alone. I had to use my head. I had to be logical. She was too young. She deserved better. My life was too complicated, unpredictable. She needed stability and assurance. She would find a wonderful man to take care of her, someone who could understand her on every level; intellectually, emotionally, and physically. That man was not me.

HPOV

I felt completely drained. I knew it was due to my emotions and not stress or a lack of sleep. I was dying inside. Every class period he would ignore me. During meal times he avoided looking in my direction. Even after I finally managed to tell Ron I wasn't interested in restarting our relationship, he still shunned me. Damn it Remus!

I decided I needed a plan. I had to get his one on one attention, but how? Then it struck me. It was devious, almost Slytherin in the details, but I was sure it would work, after all my plans usually did.

It was just after two on a Friday that I headed into my DADA class and sat in the back, which was not my usual spot. He quickly reminded us that we had an exam that day. Most of the class groaned in annoyance as he passed out the exams, and I quickly read through the questions. I could have gotten every single question correct, but that would have ruined my plan. Instead I wrote in big black ink across the center of the paper **THIS EXAM IS HYPOGRIFF SHIT. **I knew_ that _would get his attention. I then walked quickly up to his desk at the front of the classroom

"Yes?" He asked me. I tried not to smile as he pierced me with his sea blue glance.

"I'm done," I said as I handed him the paper. It didn't take him long to see what I had written. He looked up at me in complete confusion.

"Ms. Granger. I am going to give you the chance to redo this simply because I believe this is not something you would normally do."

Damn it! That wasn't supposed to be his reaction. I had to think, and fast.

"No. This is what I am turning it, and I meant what I wrote."

"Hermione," He whispered, "this is not an appropriate way to release your frustration concerning the situation."

"What makes you think this had anything to do with the situation?" I glared at him." I simply think the exam is crap!" I said the last part louder intending for the whole class to hear it. They did. I even heard Ron snicker in the background.

"Ms. Granger. I regret this but you have detention with me this evening at seven o'clock. Now go back to your dorm until it is time for your next class."

I could tell I had hurt him, which was never my intention. I did, however, manage to secure a detention which was exactly my intention.

RPOV

For the life of me I could not figure out why she had done that. She couldn't possibly be that angry with me for putting an end to our, well, possible relationship. She was too mature to do something of that nature, with no logic behind it.

I massaged my temples, contemplating the issue was giving me a serious headache. I lowered my head down on my desk, unfortunately a tad too hard.

"Ouch!" I quickly raised my head, rubbing the top of my forehead.

"Well that was foolish," a familiar voice called from above.

"Hello Severus." Snape had seemed to have mellowed a bit this year. He seemed more relaxed and calm. I assumed it was because the war was finally over and he no longer had to play slave to Voldemort, or Dumbledore for that matter. However, it wasn't my only idea for his recent transformation.

"I wanted to talk to you about one of your precious Lions." He said momentarily sounding his old bitter self.

"Who would that be?"

"Ms. Granger." My eyes widened with shock. Was she acting up in all her classes?

"What did she do?" I asked.

"This morning she nearly blew up my classroom."

"Hermione? I don't understand-she is a superb brewer."

"I know," he drawled with a roll of his eyes. "That is why I am concerned. She does not seem to be concentrating. When I asked her what happened she simply shrugged at me".

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" He asked me his eyes narrowing.

"No. Just very unlike her. She is serving detention with me tonight; I will ask her about the incident in your class then."

Severus jaw dropped. "Perfect miss know-it-all has detention. Tell me Lupin, what did she do, prove you wrong on a rare unknown fact." He laughed at the thought.

Prat!

"No, but it is not really your concern."

"Very well." Severus turned to leave but I couldn't let him go just yet.

"Severus?"

"What?" He asked as he turned back towards me.

"I couldn't help but notice you seem to have been in a better mood recently."

"You think so, do you?"

"Yes. Normally you would have given anyone who nearly blew up your classroom a month's detention, but you came to me instead. That is very unlike you."

"Well, Lupin, if the student had been Longbottom then I would have, but as you said, it was very unlike Miss. Granger."

"Ah. So this wouldn't have anything to with your friendship with a certain muggle studies teacher, would it?"

Severus' facial expression didn't change, but I did notice a slight bit of color rush to his normally pale cheeks.

"Why would you think my attitude has anything to do with Kat-Miss. Kingston?"

He had almost called her by her first name. So I was right. Should I pry further? Yes I think I will.

"You're seeing her aren't you?"  
Severus gave me a very harsh glare. If I was a first year I would have probably had an unfortunate accident.

"My personal life is none of your concern Lupin," he glared at me, and then quickly left the room. Now that was the old professor Snape.

**Please Review**

**They make me smile**


	3. Chapter 3 The best detention ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I sure would like a piece of Mooney.**

**Rated M for profanity and mild lemons in later chapters.**

**Thanks to Molly for editing the first six chapters and**** Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo for the remaining 19. Also thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story so far.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Best Detention Ever!**_

**HPOV**

I never thought I would be excited about having detention. Ron and Harry felt horribly for me when I told them, but I reassured them that I deserved it, and I did. At dinner I watched him intently. His gaze kept darting between me and then-for some reason-back to professor Snape, who spent most of his meal talking with the Muggle Studies teacher.

I decided to change into something a little more…noticeable, before detention. I put on a pair of tighter fitting jeans and a purple top. I've been told I took good in purple. Because the castle can get quite cold I slipped on my Gryffindor school cloak and headed for his office. I took a deep, calming breath before knocking.

"Come in." I opened the door, stepped in and closing it softly behind me, began walking slowly over to his desk where he sat. He did not look happy; in fact he looked incredibly disappointed.

"Please have a seat Miss. Granger." He motioned to the chair across from him, which I quickly sat in. "Do you want to explain this to me?" He said putting my exam from earlier that day in front of me.

"I believe it speaks for itself, sir." I continued to be defiant.

"You don't really believe my exam is Hippogriff shit, do you?"

Sighing, I replied, "of course not."

"Then why did you write this."

"So I could talk to you…alone." I gave him a small smile. He did not seem pleased with my antics.

"Miss Granger, we discussed this. I-"

"We did not discuss anything," I stated a little louder than intended. "You have been ignoring me Remus."

"We are simply going on with our lives Miss Granger."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Remus, this is ridiculous. I like you and you like me. I don't see the problem."

"You don't? Then I shall point it out to you." Remus put the palms of his hands on his desk and leaned across it. "First of all I am twenty years older than you, second I am your teacher, third of all I am a bloody werewolf and fourth you deserve some one better."

"Now, that is a load of Hippogriff shit!" I exclaimed from my seat.

"Excuse me?"

"First of all Remus, I don't care about your age, my parents are fifteen years apart in age and they have been happily married for twenty-five years now. Secondly, so what if you are my teacher, there is no rule against dating a student as long as they are of age. Third I know you're a werewolf and I don't care. I would brew Wolfsbane for you every fucking day if I had to, and third I don't want anyone else, I want you!" At this point I was yelling. My breathing was fast and heavy. I had never talked to a teacher like that in my life.

He looked completely taken aback.

I watched him as he came around his desk towards me. He put his hands on either side of my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Hermione, are you sure you want this?"

"More than I have ever wanted anything." There was a brief pause where we both just stared into each other's eyes. He was looking at me so intently as if he was trying to read my mind. I wished he would, than he would truly know how I felt about him. Suddenly, he hugged me. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I happily returned the hug, placing my head on his shoulder.

We just stood there for a good five minutes before his words brought me back to reality.

"You know you do still have to serve detention, don't you?"

"Oh, of course, what would you like me to do?"

Remus went back around to his desk and handed me a copy of the exam. "I do not desire to give you a 0, please retake it". I smiled and happily took the exam. Within twenty minutes I was done. I handed him back the exam and grabbed my bag to leave when he stopped me. Placing a hand on my shoulder…

**RPOV**

"There is one more thing before you go." In the midst of everything, I had almost forgotten to ask about the incident in Snape's class.

"Yes?" She smiled up at me. Merlin I love that smile.

"Professor Snape mentioned you had some difficulties in his class this morning".

She rolled her eyes. I wanted to laugh; it was so not a normal Hermione gesture. But instead I tried to maintain my professional decorum.

"That is disrespectful Miss Granger." Just because we were a couple did not mean I wanted her to get the impression she could disrespect the other teacher's authority, or mine for that matter.

"Sorry. Um, well actually, Ron messed with my potion. I think he's still angry at me for not agreeing to date him again."

"Why didn't you tell professor Snape that?"

Hermione sighed before explaining, "I didn't think he would believe me. He never has before."

I knew-of course-that she was right, at least about him not believing her before. He never took the word of a Gryffindor. At least before the end of war and before a certain Muggle studies teacher came into his life.

"If something like that happens again, just tell the truth." She nodded, though I could see in her eyes she doubted it would do any good.

And then, for a moment she just stood there staring at me, like she was waiting for me to say something or do something. Should I? Why not? Your dating her you idiot, kiss the girl!

I leaned in placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and returned the favor. "I'll see you in the morning Remus." And then she left.

I sat down at my desk grinning like a love struck teenager. Wait. Did I just say love? I did. Did I mean it? Lord, I'm losing my senses. I like her I won't deny that, but love. Then again, I've never been in love before, I have never felt for a woman the way I feel for Hermione. Merlin, I am in love.

**HPOV**

Harry and Ron were surprised when I told them all I had to do for detention was retake my exam.

"Man, you got off lucky." Ron said.

"I guess. Ron." I decided to confront him about the potions accident. "Did you mess with my potion this morning?"

He denied it of course, but I could tell he was lying. He was a horrible liar. "You prat, you could have really hurt someone."

"Oh please Hermione. You don't care about that, you're just angry because you got a 0 for the day."

That was it, I was tired of his immature pranks. If he wanted to act like a first year, then I will sink to his level. I pulled back my arm, balled my fingers into a fist and punched him in the face, just like I did Malfoy, in my third year. He grabbed his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"Damn it Hermione!" He yelled.

"You know what Ron. I don't think I can handle being your friend anymore." And with that I stormed up to my room.

At breakfast the next morning I mostly watched Remus eat, although I tried not to be too obvious. My daydreaming of once again holding the wolf in my arms was interrupted by the sound of my name. Not by one of my friends, but by the deputy headmistress.

"Good morning professor McGonagall." I smiled. She however did not look happy. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Please follow me." So I did, directly to her office.

"Professor, what is going on?" I asked her sitting down in a chair opposite her desk.

"Is it true you punched Mr. Weasley?" She asked, looming over me like a dark, heavy, rain cloud.

He had ratted on me. The git!

"Yes. I was provoked." I stated simply, crossing my arms firmly over my chest.

"Oh, please explain." She crossed her arms and glared down at me.

So I did, concerning what he did to my potion and what he said when I confronted him.

"I can understand why you are angry, however," oh no, the rain cloud in about to burst, "you should not have succumb to violent actions, especially against a boy who is supposedly your best friend."

"I know professor. It was very immature of me I assure you it will not happen again."

"I know it won't, because you will be serving detention because of it." Looks like the raincloud just turned into a storm.

"What!" That was completely unfair. All the times I covered for that little snot and then I go and do one little thing wrong and not only does he rats on me, I get detention.

"I have to say Miss Granger I am very disappointed in your actions as of recent."

What was she talking about? I'm a goodie-two-shoe. I never do anything wrong. I am the embodiment of the perfect student.

"What else have I done exactly?" I pressed her.

"You're detention with Professor Lupin to start." She rolled her eyes after saying that. "Also giving up your prefect badge."

"Why would giving up my prefect badge have anything to do with my behavior?"

"It's just all very unlike you." My favorite professor sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She sat down in the chair next to me and gave me a very motherly look. "Hermione, does this have anything to do with Professor Lupin?"

Oh crap. I've been caught, but I couldn't let her know that. "Why would it, professor?" There you go Hermione play it off.

Again she sighed. "I know you are, well, dating him."

My eyes widened. How could she have possibly known that? It's been a day, well officially a day. Had she noticed our glances at each other, or the smiles? Maybe she wasn't positive and was just digging for information.

"He told me." She clarified.

"Oh." That bloody wolf would soon be getting a lecture. Not that we had agreed to keep it secret or anything, but to go and tell the deputy headmistress, what was he thinking?

"Just so you know, I had to fish it out of him."

"And how exactly did you do that?" I asked, my annoyance growing with each passing second.

"Well." She began. "He came to me with the issue of Mr. Weasley and asked that I talk to you about it. When I asked him why he did not do it himself he stated that he thought it inappropriate. When I asked him why, well after several times of asking him why; he stated that he thought it would look like favoritism due to your relationship."

"I see." Oh he is defiantly going to get it.

"I must say I disapprove."

I crossed my arms, restraining myself from glaring. "And whys that, his age?"

"To start with, yes."

"No offence Professor, but Remus and I have already had this discussion, and we feel that our feelings for each other outweigh any concerns we may have."

"He said the same thing," she admitted.

"Then you know how we stand."

"Yes, well, you still have a detention to serve."

"Alright. When and where?

"Professor Snape's office, tonight 7 pm."

"Very well," I grabbed my bag and quickly headed toward the door.

"Miss Granger."

I turned to face her, the look of annoyance on my face still very apparent.

"Why did you give up your prefect status?"

I shrugged and then asked her. "Why was I not made Head Girl?" With that I turned and left.

**Remus says to review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bite heard around the world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I sure would like a piece of Mooney.**

**Rated M for profanity and some mild lemons in later chapters.**

**Hello all, this story is written from the POV of both Hermione and Remus who are the main pairing. This story has been edited since its original version. Thanks to Molly for editing the first six chapters and**** Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo for the remaining 19.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Bite Heard Around the World**

RPOV

Sitting in my office I found myself unable concentrate on the lesson I was trying to prepare. I was too worried about Hermione's reaction when she found out I talked to Minerva. We had not agreed to keep our relationship a secret per say, but I believe we both thought it best we kept it quiet. Minerva, the silly woman had to keep questioning me, backing me into a corner, so that I had to tell her. I couldn't supervise a detention for Hermione, it would be unethical.

"Remus John Lupin!" She wasn't really yelling but her tone was very stern. I looked up and there she was her hands on her hips, staring at me like I was a five-year-old boy who had just said his first bad word. I thought the next words out of her mouth were going to be 'I should wash your mouth out with soap'.

"Hello sweetie," I said trying to sound as adorable as possible. It wasn't working. She shut my office door and then quickly put up a silencing charm.

"Why in the bloody hell did you tell her? Do you know the lecture I got from her?" She hovered over me like a vulture ready to begin picking at a carcass.

"I apologize, but she backed me into a corner." I explained in a calm, soft tone. I walked over to her, taking her hand gently in mine and smiling lovingly up at her. My technique seemed to work, as her hands dropped her sides and her scowl faded.

"I know," She sighed. "I didn't mean to sound upset. I just don't want the whole school knowing about my personal life".

"I understand and I do not either. She promised me she would not spread it around," I reassured her.

"Yes, well I don't think she wanted to even admit it was real." Hermione let out a long breath and then looked down at her feet. I enveloped her in a hug and she placed her head on my chest. "I just want school to be over. Maybe I can take my N.E.W.T's early."

"Unless you have a significant reason to, they won't allow it."

"Crap." She raised her head from my chest and looked into my eyes. I looked in hers.

"Have dinner with me, in my quarters." I suddenly found myself saying. She blushed. Probably at the implication of what could happen with just the two of us, alone, in my rooms.

"I have detention, with Professor Snape." She frowned.

"What time?'

"Seven."

"You can come by before, around six."

"Everyone will wonder where we are Remus," she said, a rising eyebrow indicating that bit of rebellion that I knew lie within her.

Playing with then ends of her hair in my fingertips, I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't care," I said nonchalantly. I then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened with surprise, but then she settled in and kissed me back.

HPOV

Oh lord he was a good kisser. The last thing I wanted to do was pull away, but I had a class in ten minutes.

"So, I'll see you at six," I told him, licking his taste from my lips. He nodded and gave me one more, quick kiss before I left.

I was on cloud nine as I headed to my Charms class. I was in a fog most of the day, longing for evening to come and when it did, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I would be with him, in his quarters, alone. Ten minutes to six I put on one of my nicest outfits and my school cloak and headed toward the portrait door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked just as is reached for the handle.

"The library," I lied.

"Aren't you coming to dinner with the rest of us?"

"I'm not hungry. I probably get something from the kitchen later." Before I could give him a chance to say another word I was out the door. My walk quickly turned to a sprint as I headed for his room on the fourth floor. I was just about to dash up the final staircase when I heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in Severus." It was Miss. Kingston, the Muggle Studies teacher.

"Normally I would but I have two detentions to supervise," he explained to her. Not that that surprised me. He handed out detentions like a dentist hands out floss. I wonder who the unlucky one who has it before me.

"What about after?"

"I have papers to grade." Professor Kingston huffed. It sounded as if she was getting annoyed by his excuses. I really wished I could see what was going on, but if I moved even an inch in their direction I would be directly in their view.

"You keep putting me off Severus. It's starting to frustrate me."

"I am not putting you off. I am simply busy."

"As am I, but I am more than willing to put a couple of hours aside to have a good shag with my boyfriend."

I had to cover my mouth from laughing, and gagging.

"Katelyn, please someone will hear you."

"Severus. I want you, so badly! Don't you feel the same?"

I could hear professor Snape sigh. "Of course I do. You are a beautiful woman, no man it their right mind wouldn't want you."

"Then why do you keep shunning my advances?"

"I just want you to be sure this is what you want. I am not prince charming Katelyn. I am a greasy git and a dungeon bat."

I could hear professor Kingston give a small laugh. "You are neither of those things. You are a wonderful, handsome, and very brave man. A man I can see spending the rest of my life with."

"You really mean that?"

"I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you Sev. I-I love you."

For almost a full ten seconds there was silence until Snape finally said, "I love you to Katie."

I took that as my cue to leave and headed up the last flight of stairs. I arrived at Remus' door out of breath and five minutes late.

"Sorry." I said entering his room. "I apologize for being late."

"It's okay." Remus reached around my shoulders and unclasped my cloak. He placed a kiss on my neck as he did so, and I instantly broke out in goose bumps. He then took my cloak from my shoulders and levitated it into his closet. He escorted me to a small table where a wonderful meal of roast chicken, and vegetables was prepared.

"It looks wonderful Remus." He pulled out a chair for me and I sat.

"Thank you. You look beautiful this evening," he complemented me. I smiled and told him he looked handsome.

Throughout the meal we made light conversation. I couldn't resist bringing up what I had seen on the third floor.

"So Severus is in love, well good for him." Remus gave a small laugh. I wanted to ask him a question around the same subject, but I decided it was too soon. "After all this time he deserves some happiness in his life."

After the meal we sat on the couch and sipped on tea. He put his hand around my shoulder and played with the ends of my hair. "You have beautiful hair." He told me as he stroked his hand along the back of my head, strands of my hair slipping through his fingers.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. I have always hated my hair. Until recently it was a bird's nest.

"Thanks, but that's not true."

"It is true. It's very…soft."

"Well, thank you." I took another sip of my tea and then placed it on the coffee table.

Remus looked into my eyes and smiled, I smiled back. We learned in and kissed. I slowly opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He then lowered his mouth to the nape of my neck and began to suck. Oh lord it felt amazing. To my dismay, he abruptly stopped.

"What-don't stop." I pleaded.

"You're late for detention." He pointed to the clock on his wall.

"Shit! Can I come by after?" I asked giving him a passionate kiss, willing him to answer in my favor.

"I would love you to, but you have class in the morning and I have to teach."

I sighed but didn't argue. I knew he was right. I got up from the couch, put on my cloak, gave him one final kiss and ran to the dungeons. To my surprise Snape wasn't there, but instead left a note pinned to the door.

_Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Granger,_

_I will not be able to supervise your detention this evening; in that you are seventh years I think you can handle the work without me. Please prepare the ingredients that I have laid out on the workbench. Specific directions are on the table._

I gave out a loud snort. I knew exactly why he couldn't supervise our detentions. I headed into the classroom to see Neville still there, and of course he was doing a horrible job of dissecting the salamanders.

"You're still here Neville?" I asked taking off my cloak and placing it over a chair. I then rolled up my sleeves and began to help.

"Snape wrote I had to finish a whole barrel. I'll be here all night." He sighed.

"Don't worry Neville. I'll help."

"Thanks. So, do you know why Snape couldn't come? Not that I want him here, I was just wondering."

"I'm pretty sure he's busy shagging Miss. Kingston." Neville was so shocked by my words he dropped his handful of salamander guts on the floor.

"They're dating?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I heard them talking earlier."

"Oh. So why were you late?" He asked me picking up the guts from the floor and tossing them in the rubbish bin.

"Lost track of time," I gave a half truth.

"Making out with your secret boyfriend?"

I turned to him with a look of surprise. How could he possibly know? I tried to play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He simply laughed. "Oh yeah, then how did you get that hickey on your neck?"

"What!" I turned and looked at my reflection in the glass cabinet behind me and sure enough there was a small circular bruise in the middle of my neck. "Shit!"

Neville laughed again. "So who is he?" he asked me.

"None of your business."

"Come on Hermione. I won't tell."

"Forget it." I know Neville. He may not purposely say anything but ten to one he would let it slip. "Let's just finish this so I can try and get rid of this thing before morning." I knew I would have to go to madam Pomfrey. Bruises are tricky to get rid of and I didn't want to try a spell I had never used on myself. I could end up making it worse.

An hour later we finished and I went straight to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave me a disapproving glare. "Did Mr. Weasley do this?" She said examining the small dark blue circle at the bottom of my neck.

"No!" I practically yelled. "I mean, I broke up with Ron a while ago."

"Oh. Well, whoever did this needs to be more careful. I should be able to get rid of it, but it's still pretty dark." She waved her wand at my neck and muttered a spell. "I got most of it but if you look close you can still see a light blue ring. It should fade in a few days."

"Thanks." I rose from the bed and was about to leave when the kind nurse put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione, I don't know how serious you and this boy are, but if you get too serious please let me know. I have potions that will make sure certain things do not occur."

I blushed; she was offering me birth control. "We haven't reached that stage."

"Good. Try not to when you're in school."

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey I'm smarter than that." I headed back to my dorm and went to sleep. I definitely planned on discussing the issue with Remus the next day.

Having accidently overslept; I missed breakfast and headed straight to class, which just happen to be DADA. After class I stayed behind to have a private word with my boyfriend.

"Can we talk in your office please?" I smiled in a way to indicate I wanted to do more than talk. Although that wasn't entirely my intention, he thought it was and eagerly usurer me into his office. He quickly locked the door and put of a silencing charm.

RPOV

I was beyond excited when right after class she wanted to have a 'word' with me. I had dreamed about her all night, mostly of finishing what we had started the night before. When I went to reach for her however, she backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Remus, you gave me a huge hickey last night." I examined her neck and saw only a slight blue circle.

"No one's going to notice that." I tried to reassure her.

"Believe me it was a lot darker last night. I had to go see Madam Pomfrey to get it down to this."

I suddenly felt horrible. I didn't mean to mark her like that. It was just that sometimes the animal in me came out and it could get rather hard to control. "I apologize. I will cease from that activity from now on."

She just laughed. God I love that laugh. "Remus, trust me, I didn't mind. In fact," She began stepping toward me and placing her hands around my waist, "I would very much like to pick up where we left off."

I felt like howling more than ever at that moment. Her lips quickly reached mine I deepened the kiss. I reached my hands around her waist and pulled her to me. Her hands were now intertwined into my hair, and then…

Knock Knock

"Damn it!" I growled. I straightened my hair and opened the door. "Minerva." The deputy headmistress gave me a death glare as she entered my office. Seeing Hermione she gave her a look of concern.

"I better go." Hermione said. "I'll see you later, professor." I nodded and smiled and she left.

"Was there something you needed Minerva?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"I got a visit from madam Pomfrey this morning." The deputy headmistress' hands were on her hips and she was giving me a very disapproving, parental glare.

"Oh?"

"A hickey, Remus? Really?"

I sighed. This really wasn't any of her business why was she sticking her nose in. "Minerva, Hermione's and my personal lives are not your concern."

"It is when the school nurse comes to me worried that one of our star students may be going down a destructive path."

"I'm a destructive path, am I?" She was starting to turn my mood from annoyed to angry.

"That is not what I meant. I'm simply saying that she has a bright future ahead of her and I would hate for it to be…interrupted."

I laughed. I knew exactly what she was referring to. "This is not funny, Remus."

"Minerva. I am not a teenager, and Hermione is wise beyond her years. If we come to that point in our relationship, I can assure you the necessary precautions will be taken." My speech seemed to ease her slightly, although I could still tell she was uneasy about the situation. "Minerva, why can't you just be happy for us?"

"She is too young for you Remus."

"She is perfect for me, and I for her, despite our age. Besides Minerva, you know as well as I do that we will probably live into our second century. If you think about it that way twenty years is not that large of a gap."

Thankfully she didn't have a response to that and simply sighed and left. However, I feared I had not heard the last from Minerva McGonagall on the subject.

**A hundred kisses from Remus if you Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Dumbledores approval

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I sure would like a piece of Mooney.**

**Rated M for profanity and some mild lemons in later chapters.**

**Hello all, this story is written from the POV of both Hermione and Remus who are the main pairing. This story has been edited since its original version. Thanks to Molly for editing the first six chapters and**** Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo for the remaining 19**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Dumbledore's Approval**_

_**HPOV**_

The next few months went by rather quickly, unfortunately I was not able to see very much of Remus. As the school year progressed my school work and his work load became heavier. That coupled with the fact that I had to be back by curfew, as well as the continuous questions from my suspicious friends, meant I was able to spend little more than an hour at a time with him.

One night I had managed to sneak out right after dinner, avoiding my friend's questions, and made my way to Remus' quarters. We lay on his couch staring into the fire, as we did during most of my visits. "Are you sure you want me to meet your parents?" Remus asked me as he played with my hair, my head lying in his lap as I looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I do," I smiled up at him.

"Do you think they will accept me?"

"Of course they will."

"You don't think my age will be a factor."

"I already told you, I told them your age, and your status as my professor. They said as long as I was happy, that was all that mattered." I tried to reassure him. He nodded, but I could tell he was still worried.

Sitting up from his lap, I took his hands in mine and smiled. "You are the most important thing in my life Remus; nothing could take you away from me. I love you."

"I love you too Monie."

The physical aspect of our relationship had been growing momentum, however with the lack of time we had alone it still had not gone passed a good snog. That particular evening, however, things quickly changed.

Remus gave me that smile telling me he longed to have my lips against his, so I of course obliged. His kisses made their way down my neck to the top of my shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his wet lips against my skin. My hands were around his waist pulling him as close to me as possible. His hands had slowly made their way under my shirt and were rising slowly up my waist. His warm touch against my bare skin caused me to give a small moan of pleasure. Soon I found his hands grasping my breasts. My breathing had gotten deep and heavy I had a very good feeling we were about to go a lot further than we ever had.

"Oh, Monie." He moaned reaching behind my back his hands on my bra clasp and then…

Knocking.

We both sighed at the interruption. "Why don't we just ignore it?" I suggested.

"Then they'll just come back". Remus stood up to answer the door but I thankfully I noticed an issue he was having before he got to the door.

"Remy."

"Huh." I glanced down at the lower half of his body and the tent that was now showing in his trousers. He blushed. "Oh crap."

"I'll get the door; you go take care of that." Remus quickly headed to the bathroom and I opened the front door.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." To my astonishment he didn't seem surprised to see me there.

"Hello Miss. Granger, I would like to speak with Remus if possible."

"Sure," I opened the door and allowed him to enter, "he's just in the restroom."

"Ah." A few moments later Remus reentered the sitting room.

"Can I help you Albus?" Remus asked as he and I both sat down on the couch. He took my hand in his, clearly not afraid to show his feelings for me.

"Yes, I'm actually glad both of you are here in that it concerns your, well, relationship." Remus and I looked up at each other nervously.

"Don't worry, It's quite alright. I actually think you make a lovely couple." We both smiled at the complement. "Minerva on the other hand…" He gave a slight frown.

"Yes she had confronted both of us, however as we stated to her, we are happy." Remus smiled at me as he said so.

"As you should have, there is no rule against you dating Miss. Granger. However, there is a rule concerning you grading her work. No one wants to think you are showing favoritism"

"I can understand that," Remus said.

"It's no problem. I will simply grade your work from now on." He said looking in my direction.

"Thank you, professor."

"You are welcome. Now I will take my leave, but I also must remind you it is ten minutes to curfew."

Shortly after Dumbledore left, I did, although reluctantly leave as well. I was growing rather frustrated that every time we grew close to taking our relationship to the next level we were interrupted.

It was the first day of holiday vacation we decided Remus would ride the train back to England with me. That day was a big one for several reasons; first of all he would be meeting my parents, as I would be meeting his for New Year. But also I was going to tell my friends about us that day.

We decided that it was getting more difficult for us to hide our affections for each other in public and knowing we had the headmaster's approval we had decided to reveal them. Either they would accept us or they wouldn't, either way we would still stay together. We might as well have it out in the open.

I had asked Ron, Harry and Ginny to meet me out by the Black Lake telling them I had something important to tell them. I was worried about Ron's reaction more than anyone's. He said he was over us, but part of me didn't believe him. Plus our friendship was still rather shaky at that moment, and his temperament had been known to be short and sometimes volatile. I was hoping he had realized that we are better friends then lovers, but somehow I doubted it.

It was an hour before we had to head to the train when they arrived at our meeting spot. "Okay Hermione, what is this big news you have to tell us." Harry asked.

"It's about who you're seeing, isn't it." Ginny asked.

I blushed, "Well, actually it is." I saw Ron's eyes narrow. "Before I tell you I want you to promise me you won't overreact."

"Its Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Don't deny it, I've seen you watch him."

"Ron, you're mental." Harry said. "It's not Malfoy, right?"

"No, Harry it's not."

"But we know him?" Ginny asked.

"You do. You all met him when Harry, Ron and I were in our 3rd year."

"Who did we meet our 3rd year?" Harry asked.

It was rather funny to watch them try and riddle it out. "The only person I can think of is Professor Lupin, but you're not talking about him." Harry said.

I took a long deep breath and confessed my secret boyfriend. "Actually Harry, I am."

Harry's jaw about hit the floor, Ginny just giggled, but Ron, well, my worst fears came true. "WHAT! I'LL KILL THAT BLODDY WEREWOLF!"

"Ron, calm down." I told him.

"I WILL NOT, HERMIONE HE's LIKE TWENTY YEARS OLDER THEN YOU!"

"I know how old he is Ron and I don't care. I love him." Ginny smiled, Harry's eyes widened but he looked okay with the idea. As if saying as long as his friend was happy. Ron however continued to act like an idiot.

"You're insane. He's werewolf, he's too old, he-

"Ron, shut up!" I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Come on Hermione, I'm better looking than he is."

"You just don't get it." I tried to shove my way past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Why him? Hermione, why …why not me?"

Sighing I shook my head slightly. "Ron, you will always be one of my best friends, but we could never be a couple or get married, we would argue ourselves to death. We are just too different." He let go of my arm, a look of pain yet understanding lingered in his eyes. I left to find Remus.

**RPOV**

She had tears in her eyes when she arrived at my door. I quickly took her in my arms.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing the top of her head. "I take it they did not approve." She looked up at me water swimming in her brown eyes.

"Harry and Ginny were okay with it, but…

"Ron blew a gasket," I finished her sentence. She nodded. I delicately rubbed away the tears that had fallen to her cheek with my thumb. "It's okay Monie, he will come around…in time."

Soon after, we boarded the train and found an empty compartment towards the back. I pulled out a book and began to read; she rested her head on my shoulder and soon fell asleep. An hour later the compartment door slid open and Harry walked in. Seeing Hermione was still asleep he began to whisper.

"I was hoping I could talk with you in private." I nodded. I gently lay Hermione's head on my folded up cloak and I walked out into the hall with Harry.

Heading into the empty compartment Harry and I sat across from each other. For a moment he just looked at me, like he didn't know what to say, but soon he found his words. "So…you and Hermione?" I nodded, although it was more of a statement then a question. "May I ask why?"

"Because I care a great deal for her Harry, a great deal." Harry took a long deep breath and then asked me another question.

"Do you love her?"

"Very much so," I stated without a moment's hesitation.

"For how long?"

"Well. I have always admired qualities about her, such as her elegance, loyalty, bravery, kind heart. It wasn't until the summer of Bill and Flue's wedding that my feelings for her were becoming more than friendship."

"I see. But you didn't do anything until recently."

"No. I had the same concerns at first- The age difference and my condition- so I tried to dismiss my feelings."

"But you couldn't?" I shook my head.

"The year you three were away hunting for horcruxes, I had never been more frightened. Not knowing where she was, or even if she was alive. I felt that if I had found out she had died I would have died too," I paused for a moment and then continued. "As you know, after the final battle I agreed to accompany her to Australia to retrieve her parents. I was rather disappointed when Ron went with her instead, and then when arriving back announced they were a couple. Thankfully that relationship didn't last to long."

Harry laughed at my last statement. I don't think he thought Hermione and Ron were a good match either, for some reason however many did, and still do.

"Anyway, I agreed to stay and help rebuild Hogwarts and as such stayed in Gimmuald Place. Needless to say I didn't stay in that gloomy old house for my health."

"Because Hermione was there?" I nodded.

"I didn't say anything to her directly but I gave subtle hints of my feelings and I wanted to see how she would react. To my great happiness, she returned my interest."

"So you two have been secretly seeing each other since the summer?"

"No, we didn't officially start dating until October. I, being a little too self-doubting at times, thought she deserved better. Thankfully she talked me out of my stupidity." Harry snorted at my last commented, but then smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Harry."

"But Remus," his gaze turned serious, "if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I would never harm her Harry, I love her."

"Well, good."

"So…" I decided to change the subject and invaded his own private life for a bit. "How are you and Ginny doing?"

"Well, thanks." I noticed he blushed a little.

"Oh?" I pressed.

"Well, it's getting pretty serious. We were thinking of both playing professional Quidditch for a couple of years after school. We both already have had offers, some from the same team. Then maybe settle down and work as an Auror and so on."

"That's sounds like a good plan."

"Thanks." Suddenly the compartment door opened.

"There you are Harry." The red head said staring over at her boyfriend. "I've been looking all over for you."

Harry stood from his seat. "I was just having a talk with Remus."

"Ah. Just so you know professor I think you and Hermione are perfect for each other."

"Thank you Miss. Weasley."

I soon went back to my compartment where Hermione had woken and was now reading. "Well hello," she said kissing me on the cheek as I sat next to her. "Where were you?"

"Harry wanted to have a talk."

"Oh?" She looked worried.

"Just to tell me he approved, but if I hurt you he'd kill me."

"I'd believe him."

"I do." She snuggled up against me but continued to read her book; it was now my turn to take a nap.

**HPOV**

I woke up Remus just as we pulled into the station. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stood up and stretched. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. "So, you ready to my meet mum and dad."

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said scratching the back of his head. Then reaching to the overhead compartment he grabbed his suit case. I didn't bring much with me in that I had plenty of clothes and supplies at home, Remus however had packed an additional small bag as well as his briefcase.

Exiting the train I suddenly realize how cold it was. I had my cloak on but I was still freezing. "Cold?" he asked me.

"Very," I said rubbing my arms in a futile attempt to raise my body temperature. Without another word Remus took off his own cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him. It was such a sweet gesture. He was always doing things like that for me; opening doors, pulling out chairs. Ron never would have thought about the simple things like that.

"You're welcome."

"My parents are obviously on the other side of the barrier not being able to get though being muggles in all." I explained, although I'm sure he had probably already figured that out.

"That's fine."

As we headed toward the barrier that separates the magical from the muggle platform, I heard a familiar voice call my name.  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear," she said giving me one of her typical mother bear hugs. "I know you want to spend Christmas with your parents, but we would love to see you for New Year's."

"That's a sweet offer, but we are going to spend New Year's with Remus' family." Molly looked confused at my statement at first, but then suddenly noticing Remus besides me she quickly put two and two together.

"Oh. I-I didn't know."

"Not very many people do?" Hermione said. "In fact I just told Harry, Ron and Ginny this morning."

Molly looked up at Remus in a rather judgmental way and then back down at me "Well, you just owl me if you need anything."

"Sure," Remus pretended not to be bothered by her look but I could tell he was. His eyes gave him away.

**A thousand points to Gryffindor if you review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the parents!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I sure would like a piece of Mooney.**

**Rated M for profanity and some mild lemons in later chapters.**

**Hello all, this story is written from the POV of both Hermione and Remus who are the main pairing. This story has been edited since its original version. Thanks to Molly for editing the first six chapters and**** Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo for the remaining 19.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Meet the Parents**_

HPOV

Making our way through the barrier we were quickly greeted by my parents "Mum!" I ran to my mother hugging her tightly. I had truly missed her.

"Hello sweetie," she said, returning my hug. "Gosh you get more beautiful every time I see you." I blushed at the compliment.

"Now where's my hug?" my father asked, opening his arms.

"Hi daddy," he hugged me tightly, but quickly let me go. I then went over to Remus, taking his hand in mine.

"Mum, dad," I said smiling up at Remus and then up at my parents. "This is Remus Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said shaking my father's hand first and then my mothers. My mum looked overjoyed that I had found a responsible, stable, well-mannered boyfriend. Meanwhile, my father looked skeptical, as he always did when I brought home a boy, which really wasn't that often.

We quickly headed to the car. Remus loaded his things into the trunk and then together we sat in the back seat. It was so adorable; he looked curiously around our BMW. I had to wonder if he had ever even been in a car.

"What are all these buttons for?" He whispered pointing to four black buttons just above the door handle.

I laughed. "This one is for the locks." I said point to the first. "These two are for the windows," I said pointing to the middle two, "and this one is to warm the seat."

"Ah." He then pressed the seat warmer, which he quickly reacted to his bottom heating up by moving a little to the right. I couldn't help by laugh.

"Am I that amusing?" He asked me. I could tell he didn't find it nearly as funny as I did.

"Sorry but yes. Have you ever even been in a car?"

"Not since I was a kid, and it didn't have all these contraptions."

"When was that?" I questioned him.

"Well, that's probably a story for another time," he said finally getting the seat warmer to turn off.

"We have a three hour drive you might as well just tell me."

Remus laughed and shook his head. I could tell before he started the story was going to be a good one. "Fine, the summer of our fourth year James, Sirius, Peter and I got together at Peters house to go swimming. His parents had gone out and just happen to leave the keys to his father's truck out where we could get them."

"That was foolish." I laughed having a pretty good idea of where this was going.

"So, James convinced Peter to take it for a joy-ride. James drove, I sat passenger and Peter and Sirius sat in the bed of the truck."

"Where did you all drive to?"

"I'm not sure," he laughed, "but by the time we got back we had run over three mail boxes, two garbage cans and a stop sign."

Not only was I laughing but so were my parents. "Boy son, I bet you got in deep trouble for that stunt," my father said.

"We definitely did, Peter got the worst of it. His mother spanked him in front of all of us. James didn't let him live it down for months". Remus expression suddenly turned to a frown and then looked down at his feet. I had a feeling that telling the story aloud was a sudden reminder that he would never again be able to make memories like that with his friends. After all, he was the last surviving Marauder.

RPOV

When we arrived, Mrs. Granger told Hermione to show me to the guest room. Their home was absolutely beautiful- inside and out. It actually made me feel quite ashamed of my own dwelling. Before heading to the guest room she dropped her things off in her own room. I was surprised by the motif.

"Pink, Mione?" I asked as I gazed around the light pink room trimmed with flower boarders.

"Yes well, it was decorated when I was 9, and since I went off to Hogwarts at 11 and I'm only here for the holidays I didn't really see the point in changing it."

"Ah."

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand, "I show you your room."

We headed one door over into a room just a bit smaller then her own. It was decorated in deep blues and yellows. It had a cozy, warm feeling to it. I placed my bag on the bed and was ready to leave when Hermione shut the door.

"Yes?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"I would like to kiss my boyfriend," she said walking over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around her as well.

"Well, I would be a fool to refuse that offer, wouldn't I?" Then we kissed.

"I love you," she told me, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"I love you too." I gave her another quick kiss before heading back down stairs.

We sat on the couch and chatted with her parents. They told me a bit about their business, and I responded with a bit about my family and work. The conversation, of course, soon turned to the impending holiday.

"As you can see we purchased a tree," Mr. Granger said pointing an evergreen in the corner of their sitting room. "But we haven't had the chance to decorate."

"We'll take care of that daddy!" Hermione said with a smile. "You know how much I love decorating the tree."

"I do, which is why I saved it for you."

"Oh please," Mrs. Granger said rolling her eyes at her husband. "You just didn't want to take a break from that blasted computer you bought."

"You finally brought a computer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and now he won't get off the bloody thing." We all laughed, well except Mr. Granger.

Hermione's family actually reminded me a lot of mine. I too was an only child and being together during the holidays was especially important to them. In fact when I told them I wasn't going to be able to join them for Christmas they were rather upset. When I explained to then why, however, that seemed to help them understand. Plus we will be visiting them for New Year's so they would get to meet Hermione.

I was a little worried about the meeting however. I told them she was a younger than me, but I didn't say how young. I didn't think they would mind, my parents had been bothering me for years about getting married and having children. They loved me, so they didn't really seem to understand why women have such a hard time with my condition. There had only been three serious relationships I had been in where I had told them about my condition. Hermione, Tonks, and a girl I dated while in school named Julie. Julie dumped me the very next day.

Hermione had such a big heart and kind spirit; it was almost like my condition was nonexistent to her. When I brought it up she made it sound like I simply got a cold during that time. She was so wonderful; I don't know what I did to deserve her.

We had a wonderful pasta dinner and then chatted a little more before her parents headed to bed around 10. We went out to her back garden and sat on the porch swing. Hermione laid her head on my shoulder and I stared up into the night sky. The moon was a crescent. There wouldn't be another full moon for over a month.

"Remus?"

"Yes."

"Does it hurt?'

"Does what hurt?"

"When you transform?"

I sighed. I knew she was going to ask me that eventually, and with her kind heart, I knew the answer would bother her.

"Yes, very much." She looked into my eyes; they were filled with a look of sorrow. As if I was sick or dying. "It's okay Monie, I'm used to it."

"Still, you shouldn't have to deal with it. It-it's just not fair." Her eyes began to water.

"Mione don't cry." I wiped away a tear that had fallen to her cheek. "It's really okay. When I'm teaching I don't even have to worry about it because Severus makes the Wolfsbane."

"But during the summer you do and what if Severus stops working or you do? I just-"

"Hermione, stop!" I raised my voice just a little. I know her and she would rant for an hour if I let her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just feel bad for you."

"Please don't. I dislike it when people pity me just as much as when they are afraid of me."

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's just I love you, and I can't stand to see people I love in pain."

"That's because you have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I am beyond lucky to have you in my life Hermione Granger. Not only have I found a woman who loves me and accepts me for who I am but also someone I can share the deepest parts of my heart with. I never thought I would find my soul mate, but I know I have in you."

She smiled up at me, her brown eyes shining from the still lingering tears. "You-you really think I'm your soul mate?"

"I do."

"Oh Remus…" She pulled me into a hug so tight I caught myself gasping for breath.

HPOV

I dreamed about him all night. We would be walking and talking, sometimes kissing. I woke up in the most cheerful mood. I whistled as I made my way downstairs where I found my mum and dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning," I said pouring myself a cup then sitting down next to them.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" My father asked. I just shrugged.

"Well I have to get to the office." My dad said rising from his chair. He then leaned over and kissed my mum and then hugged me.

"I'll see you in a few hours," my mum told my dad, as she had plans to go into the office late that day. After dad left the house my mum turned to me and gave a curious glance.

"What?"

"I do not believe I have ever seen you this happy this early in the morning."

"I just slept well."

"Humm. Did you sleep well by yourself or did you have company?"

I blushed fiercely. "Mum, please. I wouldn't do that with you two in the same house."

"It's okay dear. I understand passion. I may be you mother but your father and I still-

"Mum, please don't!" I could hardly believe my mum was just about to tell me that they still shag. I knew that, but I didn't want to hear it. "Remus and I aren't at that stage in our relationship yet and if we were, I sure as heck would not go at it with him in my parents' house." I explained.

"Alright, just checking."

Moments later Remus came bouncing down the stairs, he seemed to be in as good of a mood as I was. My mother shook her head and gave me a look as to indicate she did not believe a word I had just told her.

"Well, I have some things to do before work," my mum said rising from her chair. "Enjoy your day you two." She then left Remus and me alone in the kitchen.

"What was that look for?" Remus asked sitting down next to me.

"She thinks we, well, spent the night together."

"Oh. Why?"

"I guess because we are both in really good moods." If I had been totally honest with myself at that moment I probably would have admitted that the idea of sleeping with Remus was becoming more and more tempting.

I looked up and smiled at him as he looked over the muggle paper my father had left on the table.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" He said picking up the paper.

"You still want to open that bookstore, right?" I asked him taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yes, although I haven't had a lot of time to work on the idea."

"Are you planning on selling only wizard books or muggle too?"

"Both."

"You know there's a used book shop a few blocks from here, we could probably get some muggle books pretty cheap."

"Alright," he agreed.

Looking up from his paper our eyes met. I could get so easily lost in that raging blue sea. He grinned before leaning in and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I wasn't satisfied with the simple gesture and pulled him closer once again crashing his lips onto mine. We both rose from our chairs wrapping are arms tightly around each other. I soon found myself against the kitchen wall, my hands rummaging wildly through his sandy brown hair. Remus pushed himself tighter against as he placed his left leg between my thighs. Our breathing was now heavy and deep when suddenly he pulled away.

"What?" I didn't want to stop.

"Not in your parents' home. It would be disrespectful."

"They're not here Remey, they wouldn't know…" I said once again wrapping myself around him, and once again he pulled away.

"Believe me Monie. I want to more than anything, but not in your parents' home."  
"Damn it Remus! The one time we have for no chance of interruption and you blow me off!" I stormed out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs to get ready for the day. I'll admit I over reacted, but for crying out loud we are adults. I shouldn't worry what mummy and daddy think. When I headed back down stairs an hour later I found him in the sitting room looking at old family albums.

"Hi," I said quietly sitting down beside him. Not looking up from the album he simply nodded. "I apologize. That was extremely immature of me. You are right we should not behave in that way in my parents' home. Forgive me?"

Remus finally looked up at me I could see he had been crying. "Remus, what's wrong?" I queried while placing a hand on top of his.

"I am not a teenager Hermione. I don't live in the moment anymore. Perhaps you deserve someone who does."

"Oh please don't start this again." I rolled my eyes. He wasn't really going to go on about our age difference again was he? I thought we were past that.

"Think about it. A boy your own age would have taken full advantage of that moment in the kitchen and what did I do? I had to reason myself out of it."

"You did the proper thing Remus. You were right. Going at it in my parent's kitchen would have been wrong. Fun, but wrong."

Remus gave a small laugh. "But you see, that's the problem, I'm not fun."

"Oh Remus…" I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me. "If we were in your quarters would you have shagged me in your kitchen?"

He laughed, "Yes."

"See, you are fun."

"You are too good for me Hermione," he said placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"No, not too good, I would say just right." He smiled and I could tell he was over his bout of self-pity. That was defiantly something I had to work on him with. "I love you, you silly wolf."

"I love you too Mione."

RPOV

For some reason she is one of the few who can bring me out of my pity parties. I know I really should have a higher sense self-worth, but life has not been kind to me. Hermione looked through her family album with me, putting stories behind the pictures. She truly did have a wonderful family. We then decided to head to the muggle used book store. We were rummaging through the one pound bin seeing if there was anything worth purchasing.

"Oh, how about this one?" I said holding one up a book on how to put together the engine for a 45 ford truck.

"Oh, definitely- people like Arthur Wesley would love it." I couldn't help but chuckle. I gathered up a few more books, as did Hermione and went to pay for them. As we exited I ran into an unexpected face.

"Narcissa?" Both Hermione and I said simultaneously.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss. Granger. What a surprise." She then looked down at our joined hands and back up at our faces. "A true surprise."

"I didn't think to run into you in a muggle book store Narcissa." I said

"Yes, well behind the muggle shop is an extensive wizarding one," she whispered. Hermione and I were both surprised.

"How do you get into it?" Hermione asked.

"You go past the bathrooms to the last door on the left, say muggle, and you're in."

"Wow. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome, Happy Christmas." She gave an odd sort of smile and then walked into the store.

Back at Hermione's house we went through the books one by one. We even decided to pull a few out for Arthur specifically including on how to put together the engine of a 45 Ford Truck. When her parents came home they- of course- asked us what we were doing. Hermione quickly explained about my idea of opening a book store, Mrs. Granger in particular found it fascinating.

"You know," Mr. Granger said as he cracked his knuckles, "I have at least a dozen boxes full of old books in the garage. You are welcome to go through them if you like."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mr. Granger."

"No problem, and please Remus call me Dave."

"Okay, thank you Dave." As Hermione and I continued to look through the book we purchased, her parents headed into the kitchen. Now being a werewolf is a curse but it also has an advantage. I had an extremely acute sense of smell, vision and hearing. Unbeknownst to Hermione, I was able to hear their conversation all the way in the kitchen.

"They certainly are a cute couple," Mrs. Granger said. "I believe our daughter has found her match."

"I agree. They are just too perfect for each other." Mr. Granger concurred.

"Most importantly he seems to make her happy."

"Um hum."

"Then why am I worried?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband.

"You probably just don't want your little girl to grow up. You said the same about that Ron boy."

"That was different; they were friends that had just confused their feelings for each other."

I couldn't have agreed with that last statement more. That was what happened between Tonks and me. Sometimes having a simple friendship with the opposite sex could be difficult, especially if they were attractive.

"I think it's different with Remus though," Mrs. Granger added. "I can tell he truly loves her and will protect and care for her. I can see it in his eyes."

"Oh?"

"He looks at her the same way you look at me, Love."

"That settles it then. They are perfect for each other."

So now I knew her parents approved, and that meat a great deal to me. Of course, they still did not know about my condition, but Hermione and I both decided to hold off on telling them.

**Chocolate Frogs to everyone who Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7 Diamonds and Wolfsbane!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the fantastic creation of HP by the brilliant JKR.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA ****Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter 7_

_Diamonds and Wolfsbane_

HPOV

The next couple of days past rather quickly and soon it was Christmas. I have always loved Christmas. The red and green decorations tinsel and popcorn strings on the tree, a roaring fire and the love of family. There's nothing better. There was one extra bonus to Christmas this year however, Remus. As soon as I woke Christmas morning I came running down the stairs, still in my red and white striped Pajamas. I went right to the tree looking for gifts with my name on them. I felt like I was five years old all over again. As I looked through the presents I didn't notice the man sitting on the sofa watching as I picked up a small present shaking it gently to see if I could guess the contents.

"You'll never guess." I smiled at the voice of my boyfriend. Turning around was Remus sitting on the sofa reading the muggle morning paper.

"Happy Christmas." I said kissing him on the cheek and then sitting down next to him.

"Happy Christmas." He replied putting down the paper and then placing his arm over my shoulder. I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"I love you Remy." I smiled closing my eyes.

"I love you too Mione."

"I don't care Dave. I swear to God. I am going to toss that thing in the rubbish bin." My mum scolded my dad as they headed into the sitting room.

"You're being silly dear." He said sitting down in the recliner.

"Silly? You were up on that thing until two am."

"So."

"So?"

"Is this about the computer?" I asked.

"Yes." My mother fumed.

"Look." My father began. "It's Christmas, can we argue about this another time."

My mum took a long deep breath and began. "Your right, but we will talk about this later." My dad just rolled his eyes.

"So should we start on gifts?" I suggested rather enthusiastically. My mum nodded. "Yeah! I get to be Santa."

I passed out a gift to everyone and we opened them going from left to right. Dad got a pair of wool socks from grandma, how practical. Mum got a cook book from my Aunt Grace, I received a book on table edict from my grandma Evan's, why I have no idea and Remus got a new wallet from my parents.

"Thank you Mr. and . Mine was getting a bit raged." He said pulling out his worn brown leather wallet from his back pocket.

"Okay, My turn. This is from Remus." I smiled up at him and then back down at the rectangular shaped box. Pulling off the red paper I beheld a blue velvet jewelry box. I knew Remus didn't have a lot of means so I never expected Jewelry. I looked up at him curiously, he just smiled. I then slowly opened the box. It was a gold necklace with a small diamond pendent. It was simple, but elegant. It was beautiful.

"R-Remus, you didn't have to, this must have cost-

"It's Christmas Mione." He then took the necklace from my hands and unhooked the clasp. He moved my long hair over my shoulder. His touch sent tingles down my back. He placed the necklace around my head and then clasped it in the back. The diamond rested perfectly on my chest.

"It's beautiful Remey. Thank you." I then gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"It's beautiful Hermione." My mother said. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around the love of my life. We continued with the gifts for another half an hour before there was only one left, mine to Remus.

I was nervous about giving it to him, just because I knew my parents would ask questions, but I decided to shoot caution to the wind. He quickly opened the square box, pulling out the tissue paper he came to a small vile filled with a blue liquid.

"Hermione, Is this what I think it is?" I nodded.

"That is just one of 50. It should last you a good year."

"I-I don't know what to say. How did you afford this?"

"I made it."

Remus smiled. "Of course you did." He then wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you."

"I told you I would brew it for you every day if I had to, remember." He nodded.

"Excuse me dear, but what is it?" My father asked.

"A very useful potion." Remus told them.

"Ah." Was all my father said in return.

"When did you have the time for this?" Remus asked me as my parents picket up the mountain of wrappings.

"I made three batches just before break. I bought the ingredients and Professor Snape let me use his lab."

"Did he know what you were making?"

"I think so. I just told him it was for a friend. He didn't ask any questions."

RPOV

I wanted to ask her to marry me that very moment. No one had ever done such a thing for me. Although it is cheaper to brew your own then to buy it, it still is rather expensive, and time consuming and difficult to brew. I of course had complete faith in her abilities. The next couple days went by rather quickly as soon I was saying good bye to the Granger's. They each gave me a hug and told me I was a wonderful young man and that they were happy their daughter found someone who truly understands and loves her.

We then apparated to my parent's cottage just outside the city of _Bath._

"You ready." I asked her as I knocked on my parent's front door.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

In Seconds my mother opened the door wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Mum, please. I need to breath."

"Sorry dear. I just missed you so much. I haven't seen you in six months."

"I know mum, sorry."

"That's okay." My mother then looked over at Hermione. I could see the surprise in her eyes.

"Mum, this is Hermione Granger." I introduced her. "Hermione, this is my mother Linda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lupin."

"You as well dear, please come in."

Hermione and I sat down on the couch in the sitting room. "Where dad?" I asked.

"Work. He should be home in about a half an hour. So." She said turning her gaze to my girlfriend. "Remus has told very little about you."

"Really." Hermione gave me a 'thanks a lot look'. "Well, I'm an open book. What would you like to know?"

"Well. Where did you to meet."

I suddenly became very nervous. I knew exactly what my mother's reaction would be if Hermione answered 'he was my professor when I was 13'.

"We were both in The Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh. I see."

"Mother Hermione was one of the friends that helped Harry hunt down the horcruxes." I knew that statement would clue her into the question that was burning in her mind.

"I see. So you are 19."

"Yes. I am."

"Hum." I could tell Hermione was a bit embarrassed, although she had no reason to be.

"Believe me mum Hermione is wise beyond her years. In fact she is the brightest witch of her age and she received the Order of Merlin second class." I bragged. Hermione smiled.

"That's wonderful. So Hermione what is it you do? Do you work for the ministry?"

The ball was about to drop.

"I plan to. However because if the war I didn't not get to attend my seventh year, so I am taking it now."

My mother gave me a very disappoint looked. "You're dating a student." She shook her head. "Remus."

I was about to say something, but Hermione beat me to it.

"Mrs. Lupin. Please believe me when I say this was not something we went into lightly. In fact your son, at one point called it off because of probably the same concerns you have, but you can rest assured we have talked through this. I know your son is a werewolf, and it doesn't bother me, I even made him Wolfsbane for a Christmas present. Yes he is 20 years older than me, but my parents are 15 years apart in age and they have been happily married for 25 years. Now I know the fact that he is my professor may seem unethical, but we are breaking no rules and Dumbledore already knows of our relationship. More over technically I should already been done."

I had never been more proud of her that at the moment. Helping defeat Voldemort had nothing on standing up to my overprotective mother. But she did, and brilliantly.

"I promise you Mrs. Lupin." She continued. "That I love you son." She looked up into my eyes and smiled and then looked back at my mother. "And I will do my best to make him happy, for the rest of our lives."

I looked over at my mother, who almost looked guilty, something I had rarely ever seen in her. "Well, I can see you certainly are not some fly-by-night fancy, and if you truly love my Remus then you have my support."

The three of us chatted for a while, mostly about how our Christmas was. Soon however my father got home, at his reaction toward Hermione; well let's just say it was the complete opposite of my mothers.

"This is your girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded. "Way to go son." He said patting me on the back. Both I and Hermione blushed fiercely.

"Henry!" My mother scolded him.

"Well come on dear she's beautiful." Again Hermione blushed.

"Indeed she is." I said now looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

HPOV

I was surprised by Mr. Lupin's impression of me, appreciative, but surprised. Remus looked just like his father. They had the same sandy brown hair and facial structure, and the same piercing blue eyes. At least know I'll know what he'll look like in 25 years, we spend another hour or so talking before his mother suggested she show me to our room, Wait, Our room. We would be sleeping in the same room. Not that I objected, I was just surprised.

Remus showed me into his old childhood bedroom. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Not surprising.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed." He asked me in a rather suggestive manor.

"I think you know that I don't." He then kissed me.

"I do apologize for my mother's initial reaction." He said taking my hand in his.

"It's alright, your father's reaction more than made up for it." Remus laughed.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Remus." He gave me another kiss before we headed back into front room.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I do hope you enjoyed it, if so please leave me a little something to let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8 Sleeping together

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of HP….boo hoo**

**I know this is a short chapter and I do apologize, but I recently broke my ankle and the meds they gave me for the pain knock me out most the day. I will try and update again within the next two weeks.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

**Chapter 8**

**Sleeping Together**

RPOV

We stayed up talking to my parents well into the evening. It was almost 10 by the time we decided to call it an evening. Heading into my bedroom I could tell Hermione was nervous, she was trying hard to hide the fact but the pink on her cheeks gave her away.

"Um, you can change in the bathroom, I'll change in here." I offered.

"Okay." She then went over to her bag, pulled out her things and headed down the hall to the bath room. I quickly undressed then pulling on a T-shirt and a clean pair of boxers then getting into bed.

I didn't expect anything to happen simply because we would be sharing a bed, but I have to admit having her that close to me in just her night clothes, I had a feeling it would be rather tempting. A few moments later she reentered the room. My jaw dropped slightly as she walked toward me wearing a very sheer and very short light pink night dress. I pulled back the covers inviting her in. She gave a small smile as she climbed into bed.

To my dismay she rolled over on her side facing the wall rather than me. I could not allow that. I slowly scooted closer to her wrapping my right arm around her, I then nuzzled my head into her hair taking in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. I then decided to place small kisses down her neck. I could hear her breathing become more rapid as my lips made their way down to her collar bone. I then slowly moved my hand to her hip and ….

"Remus, we are in your parent's home."

She was using my own words against me. Damn! "They won't know, love."

"It doesn't matter. We have had this conversation before, remember."

"Yes." I sighed.

"Besides I'm tired."

"Alright, Good night." I reluctantly pulled myself away from her and rolled onto my side so our backs were facing each other.

I dreamt about her all night and when I woke the next morning I found myself wrapped around her. My arms around her waist and my feet entangled with hers. I looked down at her beautiful face, she was smiling. I wondered why, soon my question was answered.

"Oh, Remy." She moaned in her sleep.

That was an invitation I couldn't resist. "Do you like that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, do it again." She told me.

Of course I didn't know what it was exactly she was dreaming about so I decided a passionate good morning kiss would suffice. I gently rolled her on her back before crashing my mouth into hers. Her eyes shot open, however even in her now waking state she was eager to kiss back. It was only after almost a full minute that we finally pulled apart.

She smiled longingly up at me. "I was dreaming about you." She admitted.

"I know, I heard." She blushed. "Perhaps soon we can make the leap from dreams to reality." I said as I wrapped the ends of her hair around my finger tip.

"Maybe."

HPOV

I couldn't help it. I dreamt about him all night, and needless to say we were not reading. Waking up and finding it all a dream made me regret thwarting his advances the previous night. I pulled off the warm covers and hopped out of bed. I then quickly grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

I knew we didn't have much planned for the day. Honestly I was hoping to be able to spend some time reading some of the new books I received for Christmas. After slipping on my jeans, T-shirt and jumper and headed back to the room. Opening the door my eyes were greeted by a rather pleasant surprise. Remus' bare bum. He pulled up his boxers when he had heard that I came in but it was too late, I saw the goods.

"You know you could have locked the door." I suggested and he pulled on his trousers.

"Sorry, but I'm sure you didn't mind the view."

"No I didn't." I admitted as I sat down on the edge of his bed. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Nothing special, I believe my mum mentioned wanting to bake, you are more than welcome to help her."

I knew he said that jokingly despite his straight face. He knew I couldn't cook or bake to save my life.

"Um, perhaps that's more up your alley." I joked back. Remus laughed. God I love his laugh.

"No. You know, we could hike up Debanon Hill."

"What's so exciting about Debanon Hill?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I used to go up there a lot when I was a kid. It's really beautiful up there. The hillside is covered in wild flowers and the view is amazing."

"Won't it be covered in snow?"

Remus sighed. I'm afraid I burst his bubble. "Yes I suppose it would be."

"We should go anyway." I said kissing him quickly on the cheek before standing from the bed. "I could use the exercise."

Remus ginned at me before pulling back down to the bed and kissing me passionately. "I love you." He told me before once again kissing me.

"I love you too." He pulled me towards his lips once again however I reluctantly pulled away. "As much as I would love to continue this, my stomach is growling at me."

"Oh, of course. Do you think we could pick it back up again later?"

"I will be looking forward to it." I pressed my lips to his cheek, lingering just long enough taste him a little with my tongue.

"Oh, Mione". He said in a rather husky voice before pulling me onto his lap the kissing me fiercely. "I think we should skip breakfast." He said placing his hands under my jumper attempting to pull it over my head.

"I-

Before I could agree we were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Breakfast is ready." His mother called.

Remus growled before pulling his hands back out of my jumper. "We could just ignore her." I suggested.

"No." He sighed standing up from the bed. "She would know what we were doing and I would never hear the end of it.

XXX

**A/N: I know, really short chapter, but the next chapter will be much longer and it will have a long awaited scene. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9 At Long LAst

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own the world of HP I simply manipulate the characters.**

**Finally a long awaited scene has come. It's a little adult so please no kiddies allowed.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

**Chapter Nine**

**At Long Last**

**HPOV**

After breakfast we did decide to take that hike up Debanon hill. I have to admit climbing that hill made me realize how out of shape I truly was. Remus on the other hand, who is twice my age, practically ran up the steep embankment.

"Remus, wait." I said painting. "I can't go that fast."

Remus came back down to me laughing. "Do you want me to carry you?" he joked.

"Very funny." I laughed slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "I just haven't done anything like this in a while."

"Really, I would think that year you spent camping while searching for horcruxes would have taken quite a bit of energy." He actually said that in all seriousness.

I laughed. "More emotional than physical strain I'm afraid."

Remus took my hand, and slowed to my pace. When we reached the top of the hill the view took my breath away. Peering down at the village and surrounding woods I wished I had brought a camera.

"This is amazing." I said as I gazed down into the small muggle village below.

"Not as amazing as you." Remus took me in his arms and kissed me, I of course kissed back. "I love you Mione." He said as he grinned lovingly up at me then placing a stray strand of my curly hair behind my ear.

"I love you too Remus." We kissed again.

We took in the beauty of the surrounding scenery for another hour before finally heading back down the hill. It was just about noon when we arrived and his mother had just finished preparing lunch.

"Your father and I will be going into town for the remainder of the day." His mother informed us as we sat down to plates of left over Christmas turkey and yams. "We probably won't be back until dinner time."

"I'm sure we can find ways to keep ourselves entertained." Remus stated then placing his hand on my thigh and squeezed causing me to jump.

"Are you okay dear?" His mother asked.

"Oh, um, sorry, I'm fine." I looked over at my love whom did not look at all sorry for his actions. "Not now." I whispered in his ear as I removed his hand from my leg. He just grinned and went back to eating his turkey.

**RPOV**

I probably shouldn't have done that with my parents in the room but I couldn't resist. I have to admit I am looking very forward to their departure for the day. I am serious hoping to finish what we started this morning. The fun we had this morning in my room along with the snog we shared on Debanon hill has seriously put me in the mood. It is obvious that both of us want it and I believe that the 'not in our parents' home rule is about to go floating out the window.

After breakfast Hermione headed upstairs to take a shower and my parents left for what would hopefully be several hours. Popping a breath mint and running a comb through my hair I sat down on the couch. I crossed one leg over the other and rested my arm along the top of the couch trying to look as inviting as possible. I still do not know what she sees in my appearance, but who am I to complain.

As she came down the stairs I noticed she had a book in her hand. Well this was defiantly not the time for reading. "Hi." I said in a rather inviting voice.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

She nodded as she sat down on the couch, to my dismay at the far end of it. "Mione." I said scooting to her.

"Yes." She said as she opened her book.

"Perhaps you could read later." I said gently taking the book from her hand and placing it on the couch besides me.

"But I want to read now." She laughed. I could tell she knew what I was hinting at. The little vixen wanted to play hard to get.

"I have something better for you to do." I then captured her lips with mine. After almost a full minute of my mouth and tongue exploring hers she pulled away.

"Hum, perhaps I would rather read." She teased me.

"Really." I said moving her brown curls away from her neck and replacing them with my lips.

She let out a small moan as I began to nibble on her ear. I believe I have her attention now. "I want you Mione." I whispered in her ear.

"I can tell."

Gently moving her body to a laying position and resting myself on top of her I continued to pleasure her with kisses. As my mouth moved from her neck back to her mouth she placed her hands around my waist and began to pull my shirt from my trousers. I let out a groan as her soft hands made their way up my chest. "Remus, maybe we should go upstairs." She suggested as I began to unbutton her blouse.

"Why." I did not want to stop even if was just to ascend the stairs. "Let me make love to you here Mione." I requested them moving my mouth to the top of her breast just above her bra. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as I moved my lips just under her bra. I then reached my hand around her bare back eager to unclasp her bra when…..

The front door swung open and in walked my parents. We instantly pulled apart. My father was leaning his weight on my mother as he hopped on his left leg. "Of all the idiotic stupid stunts to pull." My mother lectured him. Hermione quickly turned her back to my parents and began to re-button her shirt. I wanted to get up and help my parents but I wasn't exactly in the state to stand at the moment. Instead I took Hermione's book and placed in on my lap.

"What happened?" I asked as my father sat down in his recliner.

"Your father decided to mimic a group of muggle teenagers and try and jump over a park bench."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It looked like fun." My father said, he too giving a small laugh.

"Remus can you go get a pain relieving potion for you idiotic father please."

"Um, well…

"I'll get it." Hermione stood from the couch her blouse now buttoned. I was pretty sure she realized why I didn't want to stand.

My mother then carefully lifted my father trousers to reveal a very swollen ankle. "Ouch woman, be careful."

"Shut up or I'll leave you to mend it on your own." My mother then pulled out her wand and preformed a diagnostic spell. "Well you broke it."

"Yes I figured that, now can you fix it please." My mother rolled her eyes but then mended the break. Just then Hermione came in with the pain reliever.

"Thank you dear." My mother took the vile and then gave it to my father who quickly gulped it down.

"Ah, much better." He breathed.

"Well, you're going to have to stay off it for the day so the bone can finish mending." My mother shook her head as she headed toward the kitchen.

I felt bad for my father but at the same time was rather put out. He just had to pick today to try and act like he was 15 again. After finally 'deflating' I headed up stairs with Hermione. "I apologize that our moment was ruined." I told her as we both sat down on the edge of my bed.

"It's okay sweetie, the time will come soon enough." She kissed my cheek before opening the same book she had brought down with her earlier and began to read. I on the other hand decided to take a nap.

**HPOV**

I will admit I was a bit more disappointed with the interruption from his parents then I let on, I had really thought we were finally going to be intimate together, then again his parents living room couch wasn't exactly the place I desired to lose my virginity. Then again I was willing to lose it in my parents kitchen wasn't I. There was no doubt it would happen soon, the sexual tension between us was mounting. Perhaps it would be best if we just waited until we got back to Hogwarts, or even until after I graduated. Who am I kidding I want him now.

He looks so cute there sleeping. A small growl escaping his lips every so often. Just like the first time I saw him sleeping on the sofa in Grimmauld place. Merlin I love him. I decided to put my reading on hold for a while and instead lay down next to my wolf. I snuggled up to his side draping my arm over his chest. "I love you Remy." I told him before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Hermione, Hermione." I could hear my love calling my voice. I wasn't sure if I was still asleep and dreaming or trying to wake. So I opened my eyes to find out which.

"Hi." I smiled looking deep into his sea blue gaze.

"Dinners ready."

"Dinner?" I said sitting up. "How long did I sleep."

"Almost four hours." He said running his fingers through my curls.

"Wow."

Remus and I walked hand in hand down stairs and into the kitchen.

"How is your ankle Mr. Lupin?" I asked noticing he had it elevated and placed on another chair.

"It's fine and if my bloody wife would let me get off my arse maybe I could do something useful."

Mrs. Lupin just rolled her eyes at her husband's stubbornness. "I hope you like pasta." She grinned placing a plate of spaghetti with red sauce in front of me.

"It's one of my favourites."

**RPOV**

After dinner Hermione and I played a couple of games of chess and then headed out on the back patio to gaze at the stars. My eyes wondered not towards the few visible stars, but the moon. The time was growing closer. I would be spared the transformation thanks to the wolfsbane, however that time of the month still takes a toll on me. Merlin I sound like a woman complaining about PMS. I could not help but laugh at myself.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked me with a curious grin.

"Oh nothing." She shrugged and placed her head back on my shoulder. We stayed out there for another ten minutes before heading up to bed.

I allowed her to use the bathroom first. She came back wearing that same sheer pink nigh gowned as last time. Wow it's sexy. She quickly hopped into bed grabbing her book off the side table as she did. I then made my way to the bathroom. As I did this strange sensation came over me. Well, it wasn't exactly strange, but I wasn't expecting it now, not yet. It was too early. I could tell my heart was racing a little faster, it always did when Mooney came out.

Reaching the bathroom I placed my pajamas on the toilet and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. It was happening. My eyes were no longer blue but amber. "No, you're early." I said raking my hands through my hair.

"_You need me." _A much deeper voice emerged.

"No, not yet I have two weeks before the full moon."

"_You need to mark her Remus. You need to take your mate."_

"I know, but we keep getting interrupted." I argued with myself. "I should just wait until we get back to Hogwarts."

"_No! You will take her and you will mark her as your mate and you will do it now!"_

My heart continued to beat fast as I argued with the animal inside me. Then again why was I arguing with him? He was right. I wanted her and I knew she wanted me. Mooney always did have a way of pushing me into things, whether they were right or wrong, concerning this however I believe he was right. I let out a low growl as my eyes took on full wolf form. I then stripped myself of my clothes leaving them and my pajamas behind in the bathroom. I quickly made my way down the hall and to my room, slowly pushing open the door.

My mate had a pillow on her lap, her book resting on the pillow. I made my way over to the bed then climbing onto the edge. The mattress bounced just a bit but it did not stop my Mione from reading. I then crawled over to her. I took in her sent, Strawberries. Sweet. I then took her book from the pillow and tossed it on the floor. She looked up at me.

"R-Remus." She was staring me right in the eyes. "Your eyes they're-

"Moony has advised me to mark you as my mate. I have decided to agree." I explained in Mooney's deeper voice.

That was when she noticed I was naked. She looked down at the lower part of my anatomy and blushed. I threw the pillow that was still resting on her lap onto the floor then laid myself on top of her. "It is time to become one." I then crashed my lips to hers.

She did not resist me but wrapped her arms around my waist. Her soft hands felt amazing against my skin. I sat up from her long enough just to remove her pink nighty. She was not wearing a bra. Goodie.

I lowered my head to her supple breasts placing my mouth around her nipple. I could feel her body move undermine as I aroused her.

"R-Remus." She squeaked out.

"Yes."

"Silencing charm." I reached over to the night stand with my right arm and grabbed her wand, it was the closest. I then quickly silenced the room. I then pointed the wand to her abdomen and said a contraceptive charm. She seemed to know why I was doing and did not object. I then dropped her wand to the floor.

I rolled us onto our sides so I could get at her knickers, they were lacy and black. I quickly removed them then rolling back on top of her. I placed my right leg between hers and pushed open her legs.

**HPOV**

My heart was beating faster then I think it ever had. I have no idea what came over Remus but had absolutely no objections. My entire body tingled with ecstasy and we had not even got to the good part yet. He placed his leg between mine and pushed them apart. He adjusted his body just, lowering his hip slightly and then I felt it, he entered me. It was a little painful. I knew it was going to be, however as he continued to move inside me the pleasure began to far out weight the pain.

"Oh Mione." He called out my name as he continued to move back and forth inside me.

Soon I found myself gripping the sheets trying to force some since of control as the most amazing feeling surged through my body. "Remy, oh God, Remy!" Then I came. It was the most gratifying, pleasurable sensation I have ever experience.

**RPOV**

I could tell that I pleased her. I was afraid it may have been painful for her, but it certainly didn't seem that way. Rolling off her I lay on my back trying to catch my breath. Mooney had done his job and I found my more human side come back into focus. We both rolled on our sides facing each other.

"I love you." I told her placing a stray curl behind her ear.

"I love you too Remus." She smiled at me lovingly.

"I did not hurt you did I?" She shook her head. I then pulled her into my arms allowing her to rest her head on my chest.

"It was wonderful." She told me as she closed her eyes. "More wonderful then I ever imagined it would be."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it". I then kissed her sweetly on the top of her head and we quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

**A/N: Well that's it the end of chapter 9. I hoped you enjoyed the bit of steamy scene. Please review **


	10. Chapter 10 The First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own the world of HP I simply manipulate the characters.**

**Finally a long awaited scene has come. It's a little adult so please no kiddies allowed.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

**Chapter 10**

**First Kiss**

**HPOV**

I woke the next morning to the feel of his lips against my cheek. "Good morning." He whispered in my ear.

Opening my eyes I turned my body to face him. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me gently running his fingers through my hair.

"Wonderful, you?"

"Never better." He grinned then giving me a sweet kiss on the mouth. "We should probably get up."

"Do we have to?" I whined as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm afraid so. It's almost 9 and if we do not emerge soon I am sure my mother will come looking for us."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said getting myself out of bed. Gathering my clothes for the day I went back over to the bed to get dressed. Remus however had not moved from his spot in bed but was instead staring at me in a rather 'hungry' fashion.

"Now Mr. Lupin, you best not look at me that way, we will end up being late for breakfast". His response, he crawled across the bed on his hand and knees then grasping me around the waist and pulling me to him. I giggled. "Remus."

"I'm not hungry." He said kissing me fiercely. "For food."

**RPOV**

I couldn't help myself. Seeing her there, naked, I had to have her perfect body once again. I quickly crawled over to her pulling her to me. She giggled as I rolled over on top of her.

"Remus, what about your mother." She laughed as she asked me.

"She can wait." Unfortunately, she didn't. Just as I pressed my lips into hers there was a knock at the door.

"Remus, Hermione breakfast is ready."

I let out a frustrating groan, Hermione just laughed. "Patience, love." She teased me.

"I am sorry but now that I have had you, it is even more difficult to let you leave my arms."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." She then kissed me sweetly on the mouth.

Fifteen minutes later we were all gathered at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast, though I have to admit I would have much rather been enjoying Hermione at the moment.

"Since today is New Years Eve day," My mother began, "we are going to have some friends over tonight to celebrate."

"Okay." I answered simply.

"In that your father's ankle has now healed from his act of idiocy yesterday we are going to finish up the errands that were previously interrupted."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, witch, it won't work." My father huffed then going back to reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione and I both gave a small snicker where as my mother just rolled her eyes.

An hour later my parents left and Hermione went up stairs to take a shower. While I was waiting for her to finish I sat on the couch and attempted to read the daily prophet, it was pointless. Pictures of her perfect body kept flashing through my mind. Her gorgeous curves, supple breasts, amazing legs. "Forget this." I tossed the paper aside and ran up the stairs and toward the bathroom. I could hear the water in the shower still running. I went to open the door, she had locked it, but that was an easy fix. I pulled out my wand. "Alohamora" The door quickly unlocked.

"Remus, is that you." She heard me enter.

"It is." I said as I began to pull off my own clothes.

"I'll be out in just a second."

"Don't worry." I said pulling back the shower curtain. "No rush." I then stepped into the shower with her.

"Remus." She laughed. "What are you-?

But I didn't let her finish, instead I pulled her wet body to mine and kissed her. Rubbing my hands up and down her wet curves I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I once had a dream about us making love in the shower." I told her honestly.

"Really." Hermione wrapped her arms around my wait. "Show me."

And I did.

I Think Hermione was a bit surprised by my decision to join her in the shower, not that she minded, in fact I I'm sure she rather enjoyed it. After out wet adventure we decided to go for a walk. Hand in hand we strolled through the woods behind my parent's home.

"I used to play back here a lot when I was kid. I had a childhood muggle friend, Jenny, we would play castle. I was the knight in shining armor and she my princess."

"Cute." She laughed at my childhood antics.

"Truth be told she gave me my first kiss in these woods." I admitted, wanting to see her reaction.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I was seven I believe."

"Ah, well lucky Jenny to be the first girl to capture your lips." I threw back my head in laughter. That was not the response I was expecting, then again that was one of the things I loved about Hermione. You never knew what was going to come out of her mouth.

"What about you, who was your first kiss from?" I had to asked, I was curious.

"You want try and guess." She asked, an odd look lingering in her eyes as she did.

"You want me to guess." I raised an eyebrow. She grinned as she nodded. "So I'm guessing it's someone I know.

"Of course it is Remus." She rolled her eyes. "Know are you going to guess or not."

"Very well." I Scratched the back of my neck, as I contemplated the possibilities. I was guessing Ron, I know they had a brief relationship, or possibly Harry, then again I always got the impression that she thought of him as more of a brother. It could have been Victor Krum that was the only other boy I know of her dating. Not positive, but figuring it was either Victor or Ron I took a shot. "Ron."

She laughed loudly shaking her head. "Guess again."

"Victor." Again she shook her head. "Harry."

"Oh Remus no!" She slapped me on the shoulder. "He's like my brother".

"Well, then I give up, who is it."

I noticed a slight pink tint rise to her cheeks before she answered. "You have to swear Remus, that you will not tell a soul."

"That ashamed of it are you?"

"No." She bit be bottom lip and then looked back up at me. "Malfoy."

It took me a full minuet to stop laughing. "Oh Merlin." I clutched my side, wiping the tears from my eyes. Looking back up at her, I had never seen the woman so red.

"Remus, please." I could tell she was trying to hang on to what dignity I had just taken with my fit of laughter.

"Sorry. I um-it's just, you and Malfoy, I mean, when?"

"Toward the end of my third year. Ginny dared me."

"So I take it no one else knows?"

She shook her head emphatically. "Just Ginny and well Draco, but he never told anyone."

"I'm surprised, he had a big mouth."

"Yes, well I had changed my appearance a bit with glamour charms; he didn't know it was me."

"Oh. So, did he kiss you back?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I asked.

"Yes. In truth, he's not a bad kisser."

"Oh really?" My smile faded.

"Don't worry Remus, you are much better."

"Well I hope so; you bruised my ego for a moment." I joked.

The love of my life smiled up at me, as she looking lovingly into my eyes. Brushing her hand softly against my cheek, then she leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Remus."

"I love you too, Mione."

We then headed home.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you liked a bit of filler fluff. Please tell me what you think. Good or bad, just don't be mean. **


	11. Chapter 11 Party Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pat of Harry Potter…damn shame too.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Eleven_

_Party Time_

**HPOV**

After revealing my first kiss to my beloved, we headed back to his house to find his parents already setting up for the party.

"Good, your home, you can help set up." Remus' mother quickly drug her son into the kitchen where she was baking, and I was asked to help his dad with the party favors.

Sitting down on the couch, I began to fill silver party bags with all sort of wizard candy and other magical knick knacks.

"So I take it, by what's in these bags, that muggles aren't usually invited to this party?" I just had to ask.

Mr. Lupin chuckled before answering, "Actually two of our invited guests are muggles, our neighbors, but they know about our magic, they have for almost twenty years."

"Oh, okay."

"So I'm guessing one or both of your parents were muggles then?"

"Both. I'm a muggleborn."

"Ah, my wife is as well, and don't tell her I said so, but she's far more gifted at magic then I." He said with a laugh.

I thought it rather sweet that Mr. Lupin was trying, in a roundabout way, to let me know that my blood-status wasn't important to him. I spent the next half an hour filling party bags and decorating the sitting room while Remus baked with his mother; somehow I felt I get the better end of the deal. Mr. Lupin and I both ignored the swear words that were ruminating from the kitchen.

**RPOV**

I hate cooking with my mother. No, hate is not a strong enough word, more like detest, loathe, abhor, disgust. She expects every little detail to be perfect.

"No Remus, you are putting too much frosting on the cupcake, do it over, dear." I gently put the cupcake in my hand down on the counter, then licking the blue frosting from my fingers.

"Mum, I'm done helping." I said plainly then leaving the kitchen. I had done nothing to her satisfaction since I started assisting her, and my frustration was close to turning into anger, I wasn't about to let that happen.

Making my way out into the front room, I found Hermione and my father filling party bags. "Want some help?" I offered sitting down next to my girlfriend on the sofa.

"Had enough baking have you?" She laughed as she asked me.

"The moment I started actually." Both she and my dad gave a slight chuckle.

"That woman is a perfectionist." My father said. "She's never satisfied…actually I shouldn't say that, she's never satisfied outside of the bedroom."

"Dad!" I could not believe he had just said that, and in front of Hermione. She was biting her bottom lip and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"You know, I think I'll go help your mother." Hermione rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

The fact that she offered to help my mother bake went to show me how desperate she was to avoid hearing my father talk about sex. Not that I blame her, I would have left to, but where would I go, not back to hell's kitchen, that's for sure.

"Dad, please don't bring up that subject again in front of Hermione." I said taking over Hermione's job of filling silver bags with small wizarding prizes and treats.

"Oh come on son, it's not as if you two haven't been intimate. I see the way you look at her, plus don't think I didn't realize what we interrupted yesterday. You think placing a book on your lap is a new technique."

I was pretty sure my face was completely red at that point, though I don't know why, he's just telling the truth. Perhaps it's because it's coming out of his mouth, my father, discussing his and my sex life, it's just….wrong.

"Can we talk about something else please." I thought a change of subject would be best.

"Oh course, but so you know I'm happy for you Remus. You have a beautiful girl, who obviously loves you, and I think that's great. Besides, the more serious you two are, the sooner I get to become a grandfather".

I chuckled at his eagerness to have grandchildren and in truth I didn't at all mind the idea of having children with Hermione, though I don't know if it's possible, my kind don't normally breed.

**HPOV**

As much as I did_ not _want to bake with Mrs. Lupin, I would rather deal with her issues of expected perfection, than listen to Mr. Lupin talk about sex.

"That's perfect Hermione." Mrs. Lupin complemented my ability to frost a cupcake. "Perhaps you can give Remus lessons." She joked. I laughed.

"It's really not that difficult. I think Remus tries to over think simple things and just ends up mucking then up." I stated this honestly, and with no intention of trying to demean his cup caking frosting or any of his other skills. "In truth, I can sometimes be the same way." I felt I needed to add that last part.

She gave a slight laugh before putting down the can of frosting in her hand and turning to face me. "I must say, Hermione. I have never seen my son as happy as he is with you. You bring out the best in him." I smiled at the complement.

"Thank you."

"No, dear, it is I who should be thanking you," and then, she hugged me.

We spend another half an hour baking before heading back into the front room where Remus and Mr. Lupin were sitting on the sofa chatting.

"You girls done?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"We are, I tell you Hermione is an excellent cupcake froster."

Remus looked almost bitterly up at me. "Jealous?" I asked him.

"No, but I thought you said you hated cooking."

"I do, but putting frosting on a cupcake doesn't require a whole lot of skill." He scowl instantly made me regret saying that. "Sorry I didn't mean-

"It's okay Hermione." He smiled, though it wasn't one of his normal sweet, lovable smiles, but had a bit of, dare I say it, evil in it. "I'm sure my mother would love to have such a capable helper, such as you, in the kitchen. In fact, I think we should make it a point to come over more often for meals, I'm sure she would just love to give you cooking lessons."

Low blow.

I looked over at Mrs. Lupin, who looked indeed excited about the idea. "We will talk about this later." I said so only he could hear.

**RPOV**

I didn't like that look. I had a feeling I was going to suffer though a lecture in the near future. We all chatted for about another hour before heading upstairs to get dressed.

I put on a pair of khaki pants, a blue shirt and a sweater vest. I thought I looked nice.

"Remus, no." She said quickly pulling off the vest.

"What."

"It makes you look old."

"I am old."

She just laughed. I love her laugh. "You are not old, you are only thirty nine, now, take off that shirt, I'll find you something better."

Merlin, she was starting to sound like my mother. "Hermione, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"If you were, you wouldn't have put on that grandfather vest." She then went over to my closet and began to look through it. "Ah, yes, this will work." She pulled out a blue and white striped polo shirt. "Put this on."

"Fine." I grumbled, but complied.

"See, isn't that better." Looking in the mirror I had to agree.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She smiled and kissed my cheek before heading over to her own suitcase.

She pulled out a long, floor length, lavender dress, quickly performing an ironing charm on it. She also took out a set of new underclothes. They were lacy, black, and very sexy. She began to pull off her clothes, I just had to assist.

"Allow me." I grinned seductively as I reach around her back unclasping her bra.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I whispered back, moving my hands towards her breasts. She closed her eyes as I began to play with her nipples.

"Remus, we have to get ready." I did not answer but moved my mouth towards her breasts, and just as my lips were about to brush against her supple skin….

"Hermione, Remus, hurry, guests are arriving."

"Damn! Why is she always doing that!" I growled, Hermione laughed. "Later." She said kissing my cheek, then going back to dressing.

Fifteen minutes later we were both ready to head down stairs. Merlin, she looked beautiful. Her dress, brought out her exquisite form perfectly, and she wore her hair down in lose curls. She had on a pair of diamond earrings and the necklace I gave her for Christmas. I felt so inadequate next to her. As we descended the stairs I could hear the music playing, and guest chatting in the front room.

**HPOV**

There was about fifteen or so people in the sitting room chatting amongst each other. I noticed his parents off by the kitchen door talking to a woman about Remus age, he noticed to.

"I take it you know her." He nodded.

"That would be Jenny."

"Ah." I gave a slight chuckle. "The first kiss. Well, I must meet her then."

"Hermione, I-I don't think-

But I did not let him finish, instead I took him by the hand and we headed over to his old childhood friend.

"Remus," she noticed him instantly quickly wrapping her arms around him. I wasn't expecting that, nor did I like it. I did my best not to show my…..annoyance, and maintained a smile.

"It's been too long." She said finally releasing her grip from _my_ boyfriend.

"Yes, it has, um Jenny I would like you to meet my girlfriend Hermione." He quickly introduced me.

She looked skeptically at me. I could tell she was sizing me up. "Well aren't you…..young."

"Well, not too young, obviously." I came back. Yes, that was good. Looking over at Remus I could see the apprehension in his face, his parents on the other hand looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

Jenny turned her attention back to Remus and began to talk with him as if I wasn't even in the room, which in all honesty was just fine with me. My first impression of the woman was not a pleasant one. Instead I made my way around the room and mingled with the other guests.

**RPOV**

I had no idea Jenny would be there. Her parents were scheduled to come, but not her, and I did notice them over by the punch bowl, talking my my Uncle Sam.

"I thought you were living in Madrid." I questioned her.

"I am, I'm just home for the holidays."

"Oh, I see. So how is life in Spain?"

"Just fine. My divorce was finalized just a few months ago, so I can finally move on with my life."

She then gave me a look that made me very uneasy. A look I knew all too well. I didn't tell Hermione, but Jenny and I shared more than a first kiss. We dated, for a about a year, just after I graduated Hogwarts. She was the first girl I was intimate with, and by the way she was looking at me, I had a feeling she desired to take a trip down memory lane.

"Remus," She said placing her hand on my shoulder and then running in down the length of my arm, finally taking my hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Um, I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." I then began to scan the room for Hermione.

"Oh she'll be fine. Come one." And then, before I could protest further, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out towards the back garden.

"Jenny I really don't think this app-

My words were cut short with the force of her mouth against mine. I instantly pulled away. "Jenny, no. I have a girlfriend."

"That little girl. She could be your daughter Remus."

"Believe me, Hermione, is no little girl."

"Come on Remus, she's barely legal. I on the other hand," She said rubbing her hand down my chest, "am a very mature and experienced woman, but you know that don't you."

I took a step back. "That was a long time ago Jenny. I have Hermione in my life now, and it's going to stay that way."

"You sure about that? Are you sure she not just using you for more admirable qualities." She said looking down towards my belt.

"Jenny, please stop this. I love her and she loves me, she's my mate, my perfect mate."

"Hum. So I take it she knows about your furry little problem."

"I do," I turned to see my love standing just a few feet from me. "and I have no problem with it". She then swooped her way over to my old girlfriend, just inches from her face. "Now I suggest you get away from my boyfriend, your little tart, before I turn you into the snake you are."

Jenny said nothing, but simply huffed back into the house.

"I'm sorry Hermione". I apologized. "I didn't know she would….do that."

She gave a small nod before wrapping her arms around me. "So you and she dated?" She asked, now looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yes, a long time ago."

"Hum. You don't really think I'm using you for your more admirable qualities, do you?" She asked, an obvious smirk on her lips.

"No, but you are always welcome to."

She laughed. "Perhaps next year." She then kissed me on the nose, took my hand and headed back into the house.

The evening went by rather quickly, and before long the clock struck midnight. We danced as confetti magically fell from the ceiling, onto our heads and shoulders. "I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Remus."

**HPOV**

A half an hour later the final guest left, and although it was close to one in the morning, I didn't feel at all tired.

"Remus."

"Yes." I then leaned into his ear and whispered something, something which instantly formed a wide smile on his lips.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Was all he said as I pulled him up the stairs, where I planned on using him for his more admirable qualities.

As soon as we entered his room we began to pull off each other clothes. I quickly put up a silencing charm, and Remus preformed a contraceptive spell on me. He climbed onto the bed first, I then practically jumped on top of him. I kissed him passionately before whispering. "Ravage me."

And he did, happily.

The following morning I woke to find my lover missing. I assumed he was in the bathroom, or had already gone down stairs for breakfast. I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. I was right, Remus was at the table eating breakfast with his parents, oddly, and all three of them look rather bothered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked kissing Remus on the cheek, before sitting down beside him.

"Hermione." He said softly.

The way he was looking at me…..it was as if someone died. Oh Merlin, what if someone did die?

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Slowly Remus slid the Daily Prophet to me. My mouth dropped as I read the headline: **HOGWARTS TEACHER TO BE DISMISSED FOR DATING STUDENT**

"Shit!"

**A/N: I know, a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I should have the next on up in a week or two.**


	12. Chapter 12 Simple choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

**The chapters a bit short, actually I cut it in half, you see the next half in a few days. Enjoy...**

_Chapter Twelve_

_Simple Choice_

**RPOV**

"Looks like the news leaked." I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'll kill Ron. I know it was him, it had to be." Hermione snapped, her fists clenched her face red with anger. Yes, Ron was angry with our relationship, but I doubted he would stoop that low.

"Mione, I'm sure you recall we ran into Narcissa Malfoy just before Christmas."

Her eyes widened. "That Bitch!" She yelled, not even minding the fact that she had said a swear word in front of my parents. Not that they minded, in fact I think they agreed with the sentiment.

"You don't think they would really fire you, do you. It's not against the rules, and Dumbledore already knew, it just wouldn't make any since."

"Well, I'm sure he would fight for my job, however with my status as a werewolf, well, it was difficult enough to secure the position for me a second time."

"This just stinks." Hermione looked like she was on the edge of tears as she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay Mione, if I have to leave, I will. I'll just start my bookstore a little earlier than planned."

"You shouldn't have to."

"It's okay, really, and so you know, they didn't mention your name in the article."

"They didn't."

"No, they called you an unidentified seventh year student."

"I'm sure it will come out eventually. Most likely Narcissa told Draco and, well the entire school is sure to know before the end of the train ride back."

"Don't worry, dear." My mother began. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

I so felt like rolling my eyes at that moment. Of course it will work out; it will work out to me getting sacked and Hermione having to deal with being gossiped about for the remainder of the term.

Just then an owl swooped in through the kitchen window dropping a letter on the table. It was addressed to both Hermione and I. I quickly opened it and we both read it.

_I need both of you to come to my office immediately._

_-Albus_

**HPOV**

I was angry, no furious. I swear, I'll kill Narcissa Malfoy. Five more months and I would have graduated and he would have left the school, and this wouldn't have at all been an issue. I quickly read through the rest of the article while Remus showered. It was written my Rita Skeeter, and as usual twisted the facts so much the truth was barely visible. It was infuriating. Remus on the other hand didn't seem to care either way. He was used to being looked down upon, so he had just learned to roll with the punches so to speak.

Well, he may be willing to let the wizarding world walk all over him, but I won't allow it. Not to the man I love. I will fight, and if my name gets brought into it, that's just fine with me.

"Hermione, the showers all yours."

I looked up to see my love, his hair still wet, his bangs sticking to his forehead. I went to him and gently moved his bangs away from his eyes with my fingertips. "I love you."

"I know you do Mione, and I love you too." He kissed me sweetly on the lips before letting me head to the bathroom.

**RPOV**

I know she'll try and fight for me. She always stands up for what she believes is right, her S.P.E.W campaign would be a good example. Not that I wouldn't appreciate having the woman I love at my side defending my character and honor, I would, but I don't want her getting involved. They'll drag her into it, and knowing Skeeter she begin to dissect and belittle her character as well, and it will hurt, I know it will, and I don't like seeing my Hermione in pain. No, I will retire, just a bit early. I will start my bookstore and then once Hermione graduates I will ask her to marry me, and we can start our lives together, far away from the wizarding, public eye.

Fifteen minutes later we were both dressed and ready to apparate to Hogsmead. "Hermione, why don't you let me deal with this, you stay here."

"And sit and worry no thank you." She then wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest. "Besides, what if your mother forces me to cook with her." I laughed. "I'd rather face the entire Wizegmont."

"You're hilarious."

"Just sometimes. Come on." She said now taking my hand. "Let's go get this over with."

With a quick good bye to my parents we apparated to Hogsmead. We walked silently toward the castle, hand in hand. I believe we were both nervous. In truth I would have liked to finish out the year teaching, then again, I also would have liked my name not to have been drug through the mud and plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Once reaching the stone Gargoyles they instantly opened up without a password and we made our way up the steps. As we reached the top, we broke hands.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music." Hermione gave as small nod and together we walked into the headmaster's office.

As I predicted Dumbledore was not alone, Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic was there as well. I looked over at Hermione, she looked…scared.

"You wanted to see us Albus." I said calmly. Dumbledore rose from his desk and made his way over to Hermione and I.

"I am guessing you know why I have called you two here?"

Hermione and I both nodded. "We read the morning Prophet." Hermione stated softly.

"Yes, well, as usually the prophet has managed to twist the truth."

"So, Remus isn't being fired?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"Not without a trial."

"Trial!" Hermione yelled. "He didn't do anything illegal".

"Not a criminal trial Miss. Granger, just testimony in front of the school board of Governors. Kingsley has come to accompany you Remus, and I am on the board of Governors, so I will be there as well.

This was rather infuriating. If they wanted to sack me then fine, but I was not about to give details of my relationship with Hermione to the entire board of school governors.

"What do they want from me?" I huffed. "I am dating Hermione, yes, I won't deny that fact. Nor will I leave her to save my job, so why not just dismiss me now and get it over with."

"Unfortunately," Kingsley spoke for the first time, "It's not that simple. In order to dismiss a teacher they need to have at least a 70% approval from the governors, and they will not vote without hearing your side."

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes my statement dripping with sarcasm.

"It's okay Remus." Hermione gave me a small smile and took my hand. "I'll go with you. I'll be there for you."

"Actually you cannot." Kingsley interrupted.

"Excuse me." Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at the Minister of Magic. "I most certainly will. This concerns me too."

"It is a closed secession."

"I don't give a damn. This directly concerns me and I'm going!"

I love it when she gets feisty.

"She is correct." Dumbledore interjected. "Remus is allowed one witness to vouch for his character."

"Hermione, I don't what you to get into the middle of this, just let me-

"Stop, I am in the middle of this. You mean more to me than anything Remus." She took my hand and looked up into my eyes. "I love you, and I'm going with you. I would defend you to the death."

I wrapped my arms around her tight. I still don't know what I have done to deserve such a wonderful woman. "Okay, but don't do anything drastic and try and hex the governors if they dismiss me."

She gave a small laugh. "I won't, well maybe Malfoy." She whispered the last three words.

"We will floo directly into my office and I will take you to where the questioning will take place." Kingsley spoke up.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Culprit

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_The Culprit_

**HPOV**

Remus and I stood just outside the courtroom door, Shackelbolt and Dumbledore having already gone in.

"It'll be okay Remus." I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know." Her turned to look at me and smiled. "In the end it doesn't matter, as long as I have you at the end of the day, I'm happy."

I looked into his sea blue eyes, and smiled lovingly. "At the end of this day, and every day after, I'm forever yours." I then kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

Remus pushed open the door, and we walked in. I was pretty sure the entire board of governors was there, including Narcissa Malfoy, who took over her husband's place once he was carted off to Azkaban. The bitch! I was half tempted to hex her right then and there. There were two chairs in the center of the room, the governors sat on an elevated platform, so they were looking down at us. I wondered if this was done as some sort of intimidation factor. We both took a deep breath before sitting.

A tall blond man in dark green robes sat in the direct center of the row of governors; he stood from his seat and called the meeting together. "We are here today to discuss the accusation of Professor Remus John Lupin having an inappropriate relationship with a student."

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. This was absolutely ridicules.

"Once we here Mr. Lupin's testimony as well as his witness we will take a vote. So let's get started with the questioning. Professor Lupin, are you currently seeing one of your students."

My poor Remus, he didn't deserve this. They were going to drag his name through the mud and even if, by some miracle he was able to keep his job, there is no doubt that these entire proceedings will be plastered over the front page of the Prophet the next morning.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

Whispers and gasps immediately filled the room.

"How old is this student?"

"Nineteen. She was unable to finish her school last year due to the war so she is finishing it up now."

Many of the governor's eyes shifted to me. Did they suddenly realize who exactly I was? Did they think, I was there simply as a friend giving support? Whatever was running through their minds, as soon as Remus mentioned that the woman he was seeing had not been able to complete their education the previous year, it was as if a light bulb went off in their heads.

The tall blond man, who never did introduce himself, turned his gave toward me.

"Miss. Granger, are you the student Professor Lupin is seeing?"

I took Remus' hand in mine and smiled up at him. "I am." Several members of the boards of governors chuckled.

"I told you this wasn't worth pursuing." To my surprise it was Narcissa Malfoy who spoke these words. So perhaps she wasn't the one who slipped the news. Well, if not her, who?"

"And, if you recall, Mr. Pius,' Professor Dumbledore spoke, using the man's name for the first time. I agreed with Mrs. Malfoy's assessment of the situation."

"Yes, you did." Pius sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Miss. Granger, are you a willing participant in this relationship?"

"I most assuredly am." I stated adamantly. A few surrounding people chuckled.

He then looked back over at Remus. "I am assuming you have been grading her accordingly."

Remus laughed. "I was, until Professor Dumbledore suggested he take over grading her essays and exams. He didn't want anyone to think I was giving her marks she didn't deserve, but as I am sure you and everyone else in the room knows, she has not been coined the brightest witch of her age for nothing." I grinned at the complement, but blushed a bit as well.

"Yes, I'm sure. Very well, let's take a vote then, shall we. All in favor of termination raise your hand."

Not a single hand went in the air.

"Mr. Lupin, your job is intact." He banged a gavel closing the secession and that was that.

Remus gave me a small smile of relief, and together we walked out of the room, hand in hand.

**RPOV**

Sufficed to say I was not expecting to leave that room with my job intact, I am happy my assessment was incorrect. Despite the fact that I still had my job, the issue will once again make the news and Hermione and I are sure to be the center of gossip for a rather long time to come. The one question that still lingered however was, who told?

To my surprise, my question was quickly answered.

"Well it looks as if it all turned out well and good in the end." I turned to Albus who was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Despite his good mood however a very sour looking Professor McGonagall stood beside to him and I couldn't help but wonder.

"Albus, you wouldn't happen to know who told the board of governors of mine and Hermione's relationship do you." I then turned a harsh gaze toward Minerva.

"Remus! You don't think….I would never…

"You don't approve of us." I crossed my arms and glared at the older witch. "You have made it clear from the very beginning."

"Remus." Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder as she spoke my name. "I want to know who caused all this trouble just as much as you, but Professor McGonagall, you should know her character better than that."

I suddenly felt very ashamed.

"Minerva is not culprit, Remus." Albus sighed before turning to Hermione. "I know this may come as a shock dear, but I believe it was young Mr. Weasley who tipped off the governors."

I do not believe I had ever seen Hermione face as red as it was at that moment. Her fists were clenched and I could hear her teeth grinding together in fury.

"Mione." I said softly. "I know your upset, and you have every right to be, but we shouldn't-

She didn't even let me finish before she marched off down the corridor. I was about to go after her, but Albus stopped me. "She needs to deal with this on her own."

I knew he was right. She would need to confront Ron in her own way, so I went back to my parent's home, alone and worried.

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. But hey, Remus still has a job, well that a relief now isn't it. Narcissa and Minerva are vindicated and the truth of the true culprit has come out. Looks like Hermione first instincts were correct. Next chapter she will confront Ron. Will she hex him, or use logic to confront her friend of his betrayal. You'll find out in a few days. Oh and please **_**review**_**, thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14 Rons Betrayl

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pat of Harry Potter…damn shame too.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Ron's Betrayal_

**HPOV**

I apparated just outside the Burrow, I could hear voices and laughter as I grew closer to the place I considered a second home. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley instantly enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. Come on in, we were just about to start lunch."

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I'm here to see Ron." I wasn't sure of my exact facial expression when I said his name, but by the look on Molly Weasleys face I would tend to think it wasn't pleasant.

"He's in the sitting room. Hermione what did he-

I did stay long enough to listen to her question, instead I pulled out my wand and marched over vindictive little twerp.

"How could you!" I yelled shoving my wand in his neck.

"Hermione, what in the world are you doing?" Harry's voice was soft but it in no way calmed my temper.

"You told the school governors about Remus and me admit it!"

Ron's eyes widened and the colour in his face had paled. He had been caught. "It was for your own good Hermione."

"Ron, you didn't!" Ginny gasped then covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh he did! Poor Remus has to defend our relationship to the entire school board. He almost lost his job!" I yelled. I couldn't help it I was shaking with fury. My friend, one of my best friends had purposely tried to destroy the man I love's reputation.

"I know your mad Hermione, but you have to see that he's taking advantage of you. He's too old, he's a werewolf, he's-

"If you insult him one more time, I swear to God I'll…

"Why are you so defensive of him Hermione? Why!" Ron yelled. "Why is he more important to you than me? I have known you since we were eleven years old. We have been through so much together, why him, why not me?"

I knew my relationship with Remus was heartbreaking for him, but my heart belongs to Remus, it always will. "Because I love him." I answered softly. "And if you can't accept that then I can no longer call you friend." I then lowered my wand.

"I apologize for interrupting." I said looking around at Harry and the rest of the Weasley's.

"It's alright dear." Molly said. "You had every right."

**RPOV**

As soon as I walked through the front door of my parents' home I was rushed at by my mother who instantly wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Oh my poor baby."

I just laughed at her overdramatizing. "Mum, really, I'm fine." Reluctantly she released me.

"How did it go, son." My father asked placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I still have a job, though I'm pretty sure the entire wizarding world will know about mine and Hermione relationship by morning." I sighed as I sat down on the couch.

"Well, at least you weren't sacked." My father said sitting down beside me. I simply nodded. "Where is Hermione, anyway?" He asked.

"She went to confront Ron Weasley; apparently he was the one who turned us in."

My father shook his head in disbelief, my mother gasped. "I thought Ron and Hermione were friends?" She asked.

"They are, or were. I believe jealously played a part in his actions. They dated, briefly and, well it's obvious that he still cares for her."

"Oh." My mother sat down on the other side of me, patting my knee. "Well, I hope she hexes him into next week."

My father and I both laughed. "So do I."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sometimes I don't feel like I deserve to have such a wonderful woman in my life." I admitted. "But at the same time, now that I have her I can't imagine my life without her."

"That's because you're in love, son." My father grinned as he rose from the couch. "When you find that one person," He said taking my mother's hand and gently pulling her from the couch, "that completes you in every way, you just know." He then placed a sweet kiss on my mother's lips. "And no matter how much you annoy each other, you know, at the end of the day, life wouldn't be the same without them."

"Thank you, dear." My mother responded, returning a kiss to his cheek.

"It's only the truth, love."

I smiled at my parent affection and only hope that mine and Hermione marriage will be as strong as there is after forty years. Wait, did I just say marriage. I did. Why? Because she's you mate Remus, you need her, you love her, of course you want to marry her. Pulling myself from my contemplation I quickly realized that my parents were once again kissing, and not at all being discreet about it.

"Um, do you think you could take that somewhere else?" I pleaded just as my father's hand slipped under my mother blouse.

Deciding not to wait for a response I quickly headed up to my room.

**HPOV**

I instantly apparated back to Remus' family home, and upon entering the front room was met with a rather, well, uncomfortable sight. Remus parents, on the couch, in the middle of a full on snog fest. They were so involved with each other in fact they didn't even notice my presence. I swiftly made my way up the stairs and into Remus' room where I found him sleeping. I gently climbed on the bed and lay down facing him. I moved a stay piece of his hair and tucked it behind his ear; I then softly rubbed the back of my fingers against his cheek.

He smiled, and then opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Remus placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "I love you." He whispered in my ear then nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I love you too."

He softly kissed my neck and then my lips. "How did it go?" He asked as he began to play with the ends of my hair.

I let out a deep sigh. "I managed not to hex him."

"You make that sound like that's a good thing." We both gave a small laugh.

"I confronted him in front of his family and Harry, so they all know what he did as well."

"Then perhaps they will hex him for you." Again I laughed, this time a bit louder.

"Ten gallons says Ginny's the first one."

"Oh, I agree with you on that, another five says she uses her famous bat-boggy hex." Again we laughed

Our eyes locked for a moment before he again softly kissed my lips. "I told him our friendship was over and I left."

"I believe you had more self-restraint then I would have." He said this in all seriousness. "But I am proud of you for confronting him; it must have been very difficult for you. He was your friend, and he betrayed you."

Tears began to fill in my eyes, his words reminding me of the great friendship I just lost.

"Don't cry, Mione." Remus took his thumb and delicately wiped away the tears. "You have no idea how much it pains my heart to see it."

"Sorry." I sniffled. "I really shouldn't get all emotional over the git."

"Why don't we talk about something besides Ron Weasley?" Remus Suggested.

"Alright, what?"

Remus grinned before crashing his mouth into mine. "How about how wonderful your bare skin feels against mine?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk about it." I said running my fingers down his chest. "Or feel it."

He laughed. "The latter." Was all he said before we hastily began to undress each other.

**RPOV**

We spent the rest of the day in my room; we just wanted to be together. I went downstairs once to get some dinner, but other than that we stayed locked in my room. We mostly talked, and never about the events that took place earlier that day. Hermione talked about NEWTS, I about lessons I was currently teaching. We also read a bit, played a couple of games of chess, and participated in other 'adult' activities. I still can't get over how lucky I am to have her. We plan to head back to Hogwarts tomorrow, the rest of the students will return the day after, so it will give us an entire day alone, without the worry of interruption.

She's reading right now. I don't know if she realizes it but when she gets to something that catches her interest she bites her bottom lip. She's lying on her side, facing the left side of the bed. She has on that pink night dress that I like so much, it clings perfectly to her amazing curves. Her hair is pulled over her left shoulder, resting on her chest. I love running my fingers though her brown curls. Merlin she's beautiful. Brains and beauty, I do not think I could be any luckier.

"Mione." She looked up from her book and into my eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I'm going to go ask my mum a quick question, and I'll be right back".

"Okay". She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went back to reading her book.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants over my boxers and a T-shirt and went toward my parent's room. I could hear them talking the moment I stepped into the hall. I could tell they were whispering, but with my heightened hearing, it didn't matter. They were talking about what had happened earlier that day.

"It's just not fair. The poor boy has been through so much. Why can't they just leave him alone?" I could tell by the quiver in my mother voice she was on the verge of tears.

"I know Linda, but he came out of it okay. He still has a job and a supportive woman by his side."

"I know. I-I just never wished such a life on my son. I just…

That's when she began to cry. I know the stress my condition has caused on my family over the years. From me almost not getting into Hogwarts, to never being able to find a job, being ostracized by much of the wizarding community, and the list goes on. Despite that, I know they love me, and in the end that's all that matters. Taking a long breath I knocked on their door.

"Come in."

Opening the door I saw that both of my parents were already in their night clothes and in bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Mum, I was wondering if I could have grandmother's ring."

My mother jumped out of bed with a shot and raced over to me. "Oh Remus." She hugged me tightly. "Are you really going to ask her?"

I nodded and grinned.

"When?" My father asked, he too was grinning.

"Now, I really don't see the point in waiting."

My mother quickly went to her jewellery box and pulled my grandmother's engagement ring. The band was silver, a half karat diamond ring in the center, and two small sapphires on either side of the diamond.

"You make sure she takes extra care of that ring. It's a family heirloom."

"I'm sure she will." My mother gave me a final hug and my father wished me good luck.

Swallowing my fear of rejection, which I highly doubted will happen; I slowly opened my bedroom door. My little know-it-all still had her nose in that book. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I gently took the books from her hands. She looked up at me and smirked.

"Yes."

I scooted myself a bit closer, moving my face down to hers I kissed her softly on the mouth. "I have something to ask you."

**A/N: Ah a cliffy, but I'm sure you all know what her answer will be. Please make my day and leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Future Mrs Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pat of Harry Potter…damn shame too.**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_The Future Mrs. Remus Lupin_

_XXX_

_I scooted myself a bit closer, moving my face down to hers I kissed her softly on the mouth. "I have something to ask you."_

**RPOV**

She gave me a small smile before scooting herself up a bit more on the bed. "Okay, shoot."

"Very well." Getting off the bed I went down on one knee and pulled the small velvet box from my pocket. I looked up at my love, whose eyes were wide with anticipation; she was biting her bottom lip as she looked back and forth between the box and me. She knew what was coming.

"Hermione, I have waited so long to find someone like you. You understand me completely and in essence make me feel, for the first time in my life, like a whole man. I cannot nor would I even want to imagine my life without you. Would you do the tremendous honor of allowing me to call you my wife?"

"Oh Remus, Yes!" She let out the cutest squeal as I opened the box and revealed the ring. I delicately placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly.

"It was my grandmothers."

"It's perfect." She smiled down at the glistening jewels that now adorned her hand and then back up at me. "I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love you too Mione, forever."

**HPOV**

It was completely unexpected but at the same time completely wonderful. I could hardly believe it. I was engaged. He admitted it was not planned and all rather spur of the moment, but in my opinion that makes it all the more romantic. His parents were absolutely thrilled, his mother already hinting at the possibility of grandchildren; however Remus assured her that would be a while coming. The following morning we said a warm yet hasty goodbye to his parents and apparated to Hogsmead.

The rest of the students wouldn't be back until the following day, so Remus and I would have today to ourselves, I hoped to spend it as we did the latter half of the day before. Once school starts again much of my time will be devoted to studies, even more then last term, in that NEWTS are growing closer and I need to prepare.

There was also wedding preparation to think about. I couldn't help but let out a girly giggle at the thought, though we will probably work on those plans more over the summer. Which reminds me, I need to write my parents about the engagement, I'm sure they'll be excited about it, especially my mum. She _loves _organizing and planning parties, and other such events. I can only imagine the joy she will get out of helping me with my wedding plans. I can hardly believe that in just a matter of months I will be Mrs. Remus Lupin. We haven't set an exact date yet, but we were thinking probably late fall like around October or November.

**RPOV**

We headed straight to my quarters where we relaxed with a glass of wine by the fire. I twirled the ends of her hair around my finger as I smile up at her. "I love you." I told her placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She returned the kiss.

We spent the remainder of the day in my quarters, mostly talking, Hermione admitting her nerves over NEWTS, I quickly reassured her she would probably do better on them then I did and that included even if I took them with my current knowledge and skill level. Which she of course rolled her eyes to and stated that I was much too modest about my abilities.

Much too quickly the day passed, though to my delight Hermione stayed with me instead of returning to her room. The following day, however, she insisted that she spend it in the library studying, and as disappointed as I was, I too had work to do before classes started back up the following day.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner." She kissed me sweetly on the cheek then heading for my portrait door.

"Hermione." She turned to me with a smile. "I love you."

She walked back over to me, placing a delicate kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I love you too, my fiancé." She then left.

I forced myself to grade some third year essays on Bogart's, and then went over some lesson plans for the week. It wasn't until my stomach began to growl, and I looked up at the clock that I noticed how late it was. It was ten to six; the students were probably already arriving. Quickly running a comb through my hair and sprinted to the Great Hall. To my great relief the students had only just begun to trickle in. I smiled over at Hermione who was sitting at the Gryffindor table and, not to my surprise, reading a book.

"Good evening Remus." Professor Dumbledore greeted me as I sat down in my usual spot.

"Good evening Albus."

"So I hear congratulations are in order." He grinned over at me, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. I of curse knew he was referring to mine and Hermione engagement, but how did he know? Then again he always seems to know things before everyone else does.

"Yes, thank you Albus."

"Congratulations for what?" Minerva asked, her eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Surely you noticed the diamond ring Miss. Granger is wearing." Albus happily pointed out.

"What!" Minerva turned her heard toward the Gryffindor table. "Oh Merlin." She shook her head in disbelief. "Remus, really, what were you thinking?"

"That I love her Minerva. What more is there?"

That shut her up.

**HPOV**

I was engrossed in my book of Anamagi when the students began to sprinkle in. I noticed Remus enter from the teacher's entrance. I gave him a quick smile but then went back to my book.

"Hey Hermione." I looked over at Ginny who was now sitting to my left, Harry sitting down beside her.

"Hey Ginny, Harry."

Looking around I didn't notice Ron, not that I cared, the traitor.

"Gin where's R-

But before I could finish my question Ginny hand grabbed my left hand and was staring, mouth opened, at my diamond and sapphire engagement ring.

"Oh. My. God. You're engaged!"

I turned beet red. "Um, yes."

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful." She instantly wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you." She finally released me.

"Congratulations Hermione." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, both of you."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" It was Lavender Brown. Of course it was, the girl does not have the ability to mind her own business.

"I really couldn't say." Was my only response.

"So it's true, what the daily prophet is saying?" She asked eagerly. By this time half of the Gryffindor table was staring at me. I knew I was going to have to say something. Yes. I'll just get it out of the way and that will be the end of it.

"Yes. I am seeing Professor Lupin, and as you can see," I said wiggling my ring finger on my left hand, "We are engaged."

"How long has this been going on?" Lavender asked.

"Mind your own business Lavender." Ginny snapped.

"Jeez, Weasley, don't get you knickers in a knot." Lavender said with a laugh. "I was just curious."

"Curious or not, Ginny's right and it's really none of your business." There I said my piece and that was then end of it. Lavender just shrugged and started talking with Dean. "So," I decided to change the subject back to my original question. "Where's two-face?"

Ginny and Harry both laughed. "Well." Ginny began a somewhat mischievous look covered her normally innocent face. I thought she looked quite like Fred and George did when they are normally up to some pranking. "Let's just say he may be starting the term a few days late."

Harry laughed. "No kidding, not that he didn't deserve what he got?"

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Ginny, what did you do to Ron?"

"Nothing….. Lasting, just a little something to help him realize how much he hurt you."

"Will you please just tell me what you did?" I hated it when she beeted around the bush like that.

"You remember what you did to Marietta Edgecombe when she ratted on us about the DA to Umbridge."

"Yeeeees."

"Well, let's say his punishment was similar only…..

"Only," Harry laughed before explaining, "much worse. His body and I mean his entire body, is covered his words such as trader, betrayer, Judas, Benedict Arnold, snitch, rat fink, and so on."

I could not describe how I was feeling at that moment. Ginny suddenly became my favourite person in the entire world, well apart from Remus that is. "Ginny Weasley, I-I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Fred and George have promised to use Ron as a genie pig for some of their new experiments, Charlie said he was tempted put a baby Norwegian Ridgeback in his bed while he slept. Oh and get this." She said with a burst of laughed. "Mum spanked him."

"She didn't."

"Oh she did, tanned his hide good too." Harry said. "I had never seen Molly so pissed.

"Wow, you-you guys are the best, thanks." I gave my two best friends a hug and made a mental note to write Molly, Fred, George, and Charlie thank you cards.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was certainly fun to write. Now make my day and review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Gossip!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Gossip_

**RPOV**

It had been three days since the start of the term and news of Hermione and my relationship seemed to be the only thing the student body found worth talking about. All sorts of rumors and gossip were traveling about us. The most wild of which was that I bit Hermione, turning her into a werewolf, which forced her to fall under some kind of mind control, which was apparently the only reason she agreed to marry me. Hermione just laughed at it, I however did not. In the back of my head, not matter how hard I try to push the thoughts to the recess' of my mind, I still have that fear that one day I may one day forget my wolfsbane and…..I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I…..I don't want to think about it.

She visits my quarters every night after dinner. Mostly we just chat, however tonight I'm in the mood to do a bit more. I wore a simple white cotton shirt, and a pair of jeans that Hermione said really brings out my cute arse, her words, not mine. I let a few floating candles, started a fire and dimmed the lights. Hopefully she'll understand where I'm going with the romantic setting and play along.

**HPOV**

I have such a migraine. People will not leave me alone. Their questions get stupider and stupider, I swear. 'Don't you think he's old?' or 'did you know he's a werewolf.' Well, duh! Idiots. I just wanted to head straight to bed, but I had promised I visit Remus after dinner, as I always do. So, fighting back my pounding head I made my way to his quarters.

"Hi there beautiful." He greeted me with a kiss.

"Hi." I said quietly giving a small smile it return.

"Are you okay?" he asked taking my cloak and levitating it into the closet.

"Head ache." Was all I said before flopping down on the couch?

"Well." He began sitting down gently besides me. "Perhaps I can help". He then took his them and forefingers of both hands and began to gently message my temples.

"Mmmmm." I moaned quietly closing my eyes at his touch.

"Rough day?" he asked softly as he continued to rub.

"Yes."

"That's too bad, but I think I can relive your tension."

"You are." I said softly as I felt my head ach slowly drift away.

"I was referring to more than the tension in your head." His fingers left my forehead and my eyes opened.

He had that look in his eyes. That hungry for Mione look. "I can see that."

He gave a small smirk before bringing his mouth to mine. I gave a slight moan and his lips lowered to my neck. His fingers moved towards my chest and quickly worked the buttons on my blouse. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as he ran his fingers across my bare stomach.

"I love you too." His hands had just reached the button on my jeans when…

"HERMIONE!" I could hear Ron's angry voice through the wall. "HERMIONE. I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU NOW!"

Remus gave out a low growl sitting himself up from me. "I'm a guess Mr. Weasley is back on school grounds".

"It would seem that way." I sat myself up quickly re-buttoning my shirt. "Just give me a moment.

Remus nodded and I quickly answered the portrait door.

"What!"

Ron didn't answer but pushed his way through into Remus' quarters. It was then I was able to get a good look at me. Ginny's hex had not yet completely warned off. I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't marry him." He said pointing to Remus.

"You have no say in who I marry Ronald Weasley. Now unless you have something useful to say I suggest you get out." I pointed toward the door, but he didn't leave. Instead he rounded on Remus.

"What are you playing at?" He asked glaring harshly at my fiancé.

Remus took a deep breath before speaking.

**RPOV**

I was so tempted to hex the brat right there and then. "Mr. Weasley. You do not seem to understand how much Hermione and I care for each other. She is my world; I love her more than life. I will marry her, have a life and family with her, and grow old with her, and I will not let an ill-tempered twerp like you get in the way." My voice was calm at first, but steadily began to rise. "You need to get over her. You need to move on. You are only making this harder not on yourself but Hermione as well. Do you know the rumors she has had to deal with, the gossip, as a student she hears ten times more of it then I do, I'm sure." Taking a calming breath and again lowering my voice I continued.

"If you had just left this alone we could have finished the term in peace. All you have done is causing her and I and ultimately yourself more stress, and in the end, nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop me from spending the rest of my life with that woman." I glanced over at my love who was now giving me a look of great admiration. "I love her with everything being I possess and I always will".

At first he looked as if my words had truly gotten to him. His harden expression softened; his eyes drooped, but then…

"You can't have her. She's mine!" He pulled out his wand. Mine was in my room, I was defenseless.

"Crucio." The curse hit me like a thousand knives. I couldn't help it the pain was overwhelming, I dropped to me knees and screamed out in pain.

**HPOV**

"Nooooooo." I instantly ran to him, "Ron, how-how could you."

I could see the instant regret in his eyes.

"I-I didn't…it just…I only…

And then he ran.

"I-I'm okay Mione." He looked up at me, a weak smile in his lips. "Remus I-I'm so sorry I never thought he would ever…I can't….

"It's okay, love. I'll be okay."

I flooed madam Pomfrey who flooed Professor Snape. If anyone had experience dealing with the effects of the Cruciatus curse he would. I sat nervously on the couch in the sitting room; he was being attended to in his bedroom. I know all too well the damage that curse can inflict. I underwent it for nearly a half an hour from Bellatrix Lestrange; my only consolation was that he only had to feel the agonizing pain once.

Just then the bedroom door opened and out walked Professor Snape. "How is he?" I asked nervously quickly rising from the couch.

"He will be fine. Because of his…condition curses such as the Cruciatus tend to be a bit more….difficult, but since he was only hit by it once there should be no long lasting effects. Madam Pomfrey has given him a Calming Draught; he may require Dreamless Sleep later."

"Thank you Professor Snape." He nodded and was about to leave when my eyes caught sight of something. Something shiny and gold.

"Professor Snape." I grinned looking down at the ring on his left hand. "Did you get married?"

It was the first time I had ever seen Professor Snape blush.

"Yes Miss. Granger I did, over Christmas."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, to you as well, on your engagement."

"Thanks."

**RPOV**

Hermione stayed with me through the night, and the following day (she was excused from classes). Ron turned himself into the headmaster shortly after the incident happened, I don't know much more then that at this point, but I'm sure in time I will. Thankfully the issue has been kept quiet and no one is yet aware of why I have been ill, hopefully it will stay that way. Then again once news of Ron's arrest hits the papers I doubt that will happen.

My parents were alerted of my condition, my mother was in hysterics going on about 'my poor baby' and 'why is it always him'. I quickly reminded her I'm not the only one who has ever been hit by the curse, and that I recovered just fine in a matter of a day; that still didn't stop her from sobbing for almost an hour.

Hermione told her parents as well, they sent me a get well card. Hermione never told her parents she was tortured with the Cruciatus curse, just that she had been hit with it during the war, but that she recovered. She never went into details, which is why I believe they didn't experience the same 'panic' my parents did when they found out what happened.

Monday morning came and I was eager to get back to teaching, however just as I prepared to leave my quarters Albus Dumbledore's face shown through my fireplace.

"Good morning Albus."

"Hello Remus, do you think you could spare a moment, and come through to my office."

"Um, well I was on my way to class."

"I know a sub has been sent, please Remus it is rather important."

"Very well." A moment later I stepped through the flames where I came face to face with Ronald Weasley. He was adorning a black and white striped Azkaban uniform, his wrists and ankles in shackles.

"Remus, Ronald has something he would like to ask you."

**A/N: Hum, wonder what he's going to ask, any thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17 Ron's Plea

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Ron's Plea_

**RPOV**

I turned my attention from Ron back to Albus. "I would rather not." I then turned to leave.

"Please professor." Ron's voice called out. "Please, just-just listen to what I have to say, after that you can leave if you want."

Taking a long deep breath I agreed to hear him out.

"Please Professor. What I did to you, was inexcusable." I crossed my arms and gave him a look as to say 'duh'.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, or Hermione for that matter, but I am sorry for what I did. The moment the curse left my lips I…I felt sick to my stomach, I-I turned myself in right away. I-

"I know all this Mr. Weasley, now can you get on with your question please."

"Um, of course. I-I was hoping, well you see…if you allow me to have the alternative punishment then I won't have to spend the next ten years in Azkaban."

"Alternative." My gaze turned to Albus. "What is he talking about?" I had never heard of any alternative punishment when it came to using an unforgivable.

"Because of Mr. Weasley's role in the defeat of Voldemort the Wizegmont has given him a possible alternative punishment. That is if you agree."

I certainly doubted I would find any alternative punishment suitable. "What is it?"

"Mr. Weasley would have his wand snapped, and would be expelled from the wizarding world for fifteen years. During that time he would only be allowed to contact his family via owl post but would not be able to see them. Furthermore he would also be required to attend mandatory anger management classes for the next five years."

My brow rose, that was defiantly acceptable, but there was a down fall, he could come back. "I don't know." I wanted to tell him to hell with the muggle world, chuck him in Azkaban, but then I could help but think of what Hermione would say. She would have accepted his plea, I know she would have. He was her friend for so many years, her best friend.

"I will allow the plea." Ron's face lit up. "But I would like to add one stipulation to it."

"Anything." Ron said eagerly.

"After the fifteen years is up and he is allowed to purchase a new wand I would like it to have restricted use."

"You mean like a training wand?" Albus asked. I nodded. Often parents will purchase training wands for their children before they go off to Hogwarts, they were powerful enough to do most first years spells but nothing more. "It can of course be upgraded from what most training wands allow, but I think it a fair precaution."

"Fine, I'll do it, whatever you say Professor."

"Very well." I gave a final nod and left the office.

**HPOV**

I was so proud of Remus. I can only imagine how hard it was for him to accept Ron's request. I know if Bellatrix had asked me I would have told them to lock her up and thrown away the key. Then again Bellatrix LaStrange was a demented nutter, Ron was just…..impulsive I guess is the best way to put it.

Word of Professor Snape and Professor Kingston's marriage hit the gossip chain pretty quickly. I only mentioned it to Harry, but well, you know how juicy gossip flows. Besides, I'm surprised no one noticed the couple was now wearing wedding rings. It was also revealed that Professor Kingston's was pregnant, which I am guessing had something to do with the hasty marriage, but who am I to say.

The months passed and I continued my evening routine of visiting Remus. We would chat about school, wedding plans, and sometimes we wouldn't talk at all. There had been a few nights that I didn't return to my dorm until early the next morning; no one ever said a word. I was asked by Professor McGonagall to take Ron's place as seventh year prefect, actually she didn't ask, she begged. I wanted to say no, I really did, but I had to admit, I missed the title. So I somewhat reluctantly agreed.

Ginny told me her parents had gotten a letter from Ron. He had used the money he had been given by the ministry for defeating Voldemort and purchased a small flat in London. He's working at a grocer bagging food. Without having finished his formal education, it was the best he could get. I guess that's karma.

Ron's arrest did make the front page of the Daily Prophet, but thankfully the fact Remus was the victim was left out. That along the news that Professor Snape knocked up the Muggle Studies teacher seem to dull the news of mine and Remus' relationship. Thank Merlin!

It was the last week in May just two days before NEWTS and I was in the library studying, when a shadow I knew all too well appeared over my table.

"Well Hello." I grinned at my fiancé.

Remus grinned bending down to whisper in my ear. "I have not seen you much these past few weeks. I miss your company." He then kissed my neck just below my ear.

"I don't think it's my company you miss."

He gave a small laugh. "What are you studying?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Arithmancy." He looked down at the book and then back into my eyes.

"And how long have you been studying for Arithmancy?"

"About two hours." I knew what he was getting at. He wanted me to take a 'study break'.

"Hum, I think your brain needs a rest." He grinned at me in a rather suggestive manor. "I could make you some tea and we could…chat…in my quarters.

"Chat?"

Remus took my right hand in his, making small circles with his fingers in my palm. "Well." He's said softly before entwining my fingers with his. "I sure some words will be exchanged."

"I bet." I rose from the chair eager to take Remus back to his quarters for…eh, tea, when….

"Ahem."

"Oh, hello Severus." Remus smiled at his colleague.

"Remus, Miss. Granger." He nodded as he greeted both of is. "I believe you will require this for tomorrow evening." Severus handed Remus a vial of blue liquid-Wolfsbane. Just because I had brewed him a large supply didn't mean he wasn't about to take advantage of Severus' hospitality.

"Thank you Severus." Remus said taking the vile from him. "How is your wife doing?"

A rare, small smile formed on the corner of Professor Snaps mouth. Come to think of it, I believe that is the very first time I have ever seen him smile.

"She is well. We found out we are having a girl."

"Well, congratulation."

"Yes, congratulations, professor."

"Thank you. Well, I must be off."

I am truly happy for Professor Snape. He has had such a difficult life, so full of hardships, and I'm sure quite a bit of regret and guilt. After decades of war he is finally able to settle down, marry and have children.

**RPOV**

It's near midnight now. My fiancé is asleep soundly beside me; the only thing covering her perfect naked body is a red, silk sheet. I almost can't believe that in just a matter of months she will be my wife. My wife. Before she fell asleep we ended up in an interesting conversation about baby names. It all started when she pondered a rather random question about what the Snape's will name their daughter. She seems to think it would be something unique, I however, knowing how much Severus was teased about his name as a child, figured it would be rather ordinary. Then she asked me if I had ever thought of any names for my own children. I had always liked the name Regan for a girl. I don't know why exactly, I just do. She said as long as it wasn't Jenny then it was fine with her.

The idea of having a baby with Hermione is very appealing, and t he older I get the more I desire children sooner rather than later; but then I have to remember, she's still young, she'll have only just turned twenty by the time we marry. I wouldn't want to rush her.

Hermione has her NEWTS coming up in just a couple days. I know she'll do fine, but she still worries. Though I doubt be having that reoccurring nightmares about receiving a T in Arithmicy tonight, I'm pretty positive her schoolwork wasn't what was on her mind when she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, tied up some loose ends there. Next chapter NEWT results and setting up for the future.**


	18. Chapter 18 End of an Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_The End of an Era_

**HPOV**

NEWT's came and went and for the most part I think I did extremely well, though due to my reoccurring nightmare I still have an unnerving fear about my Arithmancy exam. There was still another three weeks left of school before the summer holiday, which I spent mostly with Remus. No surprise there.

"So have you decided who's going to be your best man?" I asked him as we sat on his couch late one Saturday evening while sipping on tea.

He nodded. "Harry."

"I suspected as much." I teased. Well, really who else would it be, except maybe his father there wasn't another male figure he was really close to.

He chuckled and jokingly called me a know-it-all. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you." Getting up from the couch he headed over to his desk which sat in the far left corner, he grabbed something from the top drawer and quickly came back. "Professor Kingston asked me to give this to you. She thought I was more likely to see you before she did."

I smiled opening the envelope. "Oh how sweet."

"What is it?" He asked me.

"An invitation to her baby shower."

"Oh that's nice."

"I'm still having a hard time picturing Snape as a father." I said placing the envelope in my robe pocket.

Remus laughed. "Yes, me as well, but I am sure he will be a good one."

It was at that moment that I thought the same thing of Remus. I could picture a little boy, around five; he would have his father's sandy blond hair and my brown eyes. He's sitting on Remus shoulders shouting 'giddy up daddy', as Remus happily trots around the back garden. Cupping his face in my hand I smiled up at his amazing blue eyes I then kissed him on the nose and then his lips. "You will be a great father to our children Remus, I know you will".

He smiled then pulling me gently into his arms. His ran his fingers through my hair before placing a kiss on my neck. "You know." He whispered in my ear. "We could get a head start on that if you'd like." He kissed me again, this time on the mouth.

"Perhaps we should wait until we are at least married."

"Why?" He asked reaching for the buttons on my shirt.

Not desiring to stop a good romp with the man I love I continued to allow him to undress me, however I did insist on a contraceptive charm. As much as I desire to have children with him, I'd like to wait a few years.

There was now only two days to the end of the term, and once it did end I would return to my parent's home, but only long enough to pack up my things. We rented out a small cottage on the outskirts of Godric's Hallow, it's actually just a few blocks from Harry parent's old home, which he is having re-modelled and plans to move into as soon as it is complete. It's a funny thing to know that I will have my own home, and as eager as I was to move on with my life, a big part of me would miss the ancient castle. It was my home for seven years after all.

I had just gone to the library to return a book, and as I was about to leave, who did I run into but the muggles studies teacher Professor Kingston-Snape.

"Oh hello Miss. Granger." The petite brunette smiled cheerfully at me, her right hand resting on her bulging tummy.

"Hello, oh Professor, I wanted to thank you for the invitation to you baby shower. I hadn't had a chance to tell you before now, but I would most definitely like to attend."

"Oh that's wonderful. I'll let Minerva know, she's the one throwing it. Oh, um, do you mind if I ask you a favour?"

"I suppose." I hardly know this woman and she's asking me for a favour?

"Well, the night of the baby shower, Severus simply plans to lock himself in our quarters. I suggested he do a bit of celebrating himself, but well he's…

"Stubborn." I finished her sentence for her. She nodded in agreement.

"Very. I was hoping maybe you could talk to Remus and see if he could get him out for the night."

Remus and Professor Snape out on the town, there's a thought, or should I say nightmare.

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you, so much."

**RPOV**

I love Hermione, Merlin I do, but did she honestly think I would volunteer to spend an evening out with Snape. We had become polite in each other's company, for the most part anyway, but really, I wasn't about to become his best mate.

"Come on sweetie, please." She pleaded giving me an incredibly pathetic puppy dog face.

"No." I remained adamant.

"Remy." She gave me a rather seductive grin as she ran her fingers down my chest. "Please. I'll reward your kindness if you do." Her fingers were now pulling my shirt from my trousers. My witch then placed her hands under my shirt and began to run her nails down my chest.

"Hermione, you are not playing fair."

"No," She admitted lowering her hands to the waist band of my trousers, "Maybe not." Unbuttoning and unzipping pants she lowered her hand to my….

"Oh Merlin." I gasped. I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Say you'll at least suggest to him you two hang out and I will make you a very-happy-wolf."

"Fine-fine I'll ask him."

"Good."

Without a second delay I pulled her hands from my trousers long enough to pick her up in a cradling position and carry her to my bed. Tossing her on my king size four poster I straddled her. "Now I believe you promised to make me a very happy wolf."

XXX

Later that afternoon I reluctantly went to Snape's quarters. Needless to say he was surprised to see me.

"What do you want Lupin?"

"May, I come in." I did not wanted to extend a hand in friendship out in the halls where people could actually see.

"Very well." I quickly entered his rooms, which were surprisingly bright and colourful; I'm guessing Katelyn had something to do with the decor. I couldn't see Snape putting lavender throw pillows on his cream couch. "Now what do you want?"

"Well since your wife will be having the baby shower next Saturday I thought perhaps the two of us could do something."

He looked at me like I had just asked him to keep me company during a transformation. "Granger put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Your wife asked Hermione to speak with me about taking you out so you wouldn't spend the day sulking in your quarters."

"Meddlesome women," He grumbled.

"Don't I know it?"

"I must say I am surprised?"

"Surprised?"

"That you folded so easily to her request. It seems she has you whipped already and you two aren't even married yet."

I knew he was trying to rile me up, antagonizing git.

"For your information-Snape-I was originally very adamant that I wouldn't help."

"Really," He snorted in disbelief, "And what made you change your mind?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Let's just say she made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

He instantly gave a disgusted look. "That's was not a picture I desire to have in my head Lupin."

I just laughed. "Come on Snape. It will pacify our women and give us a chance to get pissed, what do you say?"

After a rather dramatic roll of the eyes, he agreed. "Fine, but I pick the establishment."

"Fine with me."

**HPOV**

Professor Snape agreed to share a couple of drinks with Remus the day of the baby shower. Of course they would have chosen the activity of drinking, that way they probably won't even remember each other's company the following day.

Bloody, men.

I had all my belongings packed up; the train would be leaving the following morning at ten. I almost forwent taking the train back to Kings Cross and just apparated home, but Harry and Ginny pleaded with me to take the ride back, so I gave in. I'll just meet Remus the following evening at my parents.

I had breakfast with Remus that morning instead of in the Great Hall with my friends. I wanted to spend at least a few hours with him before heading off.

"So I'll see you Friday evening." I told him with a kiss.

"Yes, five o'clock," he grinned wrapping his arms around my waist, "and then we will move you into _our_ new home and we can official begin to be a family."

"Yes, my husband." I said kissing him on the nose.

"Yes, very soon, my wife." He kissed me sweetly on the lips and then I reluctantly left.

Ginny, Harry and I quickly found a compartment. It was our last ride on the Hogwarts express; I guess I could call it a momentous occasion. Though with everything that had gone on lately it didn't feel nearly as…special…as it should have. Ginny and I talked a bit about ideas for my wedding, but most of the ride our conversation focused on our future careers.

"Mum's a bit put out that I want to play for play for Puddlemore. She thinks I should find a job at the ministry, and live at home. At least until….

Ginny paused for a moment and looked over at her boyfriend who was more into his Quidditch magazine then the discussion.

...well, until other things happen."

"Ah, I see." I said with a wink. I knew exactly what she was referring to. Molly wanted her married to Harry and start popping out red headed babies as soon as possible.

Ginny leaned across towards me and whispered. "I want to, just not yet." I simply nodded in understanding.

Ginny Weasley had been in love with Harry Potter since before she even started Hogwarts, that didn't mean she wanted to play wife and mother just yet; and in truth I didn't think Harry was ready for that type of role either. He has been through so much at such a young age; he needed a chance, for once in his life, to live worry free.

Arriving at the station I said my good bye's to Harry, and Ginny and then headed through the platform where my parents were waiting for me.

"There's my Hermione." My mother quickly enveloped me in a hug. "Now let me see that ring." I happily showed her my diamond, sapphire engagement. "Oh sweetie it's beautiful."

"Thanks. So you're really okay with me getting married." I looked up at my father who smiled and nodded and then back at my mum.

"Of course we are dear. Remus is a great man, and we know he will treat you wonderfully."

Once home I enjoyed a quiet dinner with my parents before heading up to my room. I had so much to pack up, but I was much too tired to start at that moment, so instead I slipped into my night clothes and crawled into bed. I read for about an hour or so, before finally deciding to call it a night. Tomorrow I will pack up my belongings and move into my new home with my fiancé. Yes, I was very much looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, now send me some love and review.**


	19. Chapter 19 Getting to know the Snapes

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Getting to Know the Snape's_

**HPOV**

I spent most of the following day packing, my mum helped a bit, but she and my dad had clients most of the day. It was amazing how much junk I had. Old childhood toys, books, even old report cards from when I was in primary school. Sealing another full box with masking tape, I summoned another.

"Need some help?"

I instantly jumped from the floor at the sound of my fiancés voice. "Remus," I quickly engulfed him with a hug. "You're early."

"I know. I couldn't hold out another two hours."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, you can help me pack."

"Okay."

Remus sat down next to me and began to help me sort through my belongings. "What in the world?" Remus chuckled pulling one of my old training bra's from under a pile of old clothes.

"They weren't always as big as they are now, love." I joked pulling the bra from his grip and tossing it in the box I had marked for trash.

He just laughed as we continued to pack up my possessions.

"So what time are you and Professor Snape getting together tomorrow?" I asked folding some of my winter muggle clothes.

"Around three."

"And where are you going?"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "I don't know. He's picking the place."

"Hum and what time will you are back?"

"I don't know, mother."

"Oh come now, I don't sound that bad, do I."

"Actually you do," he laughed. "But don't worry; I don't think you could ever reach her level of harassment, not without out a lot of practice anyway". I just rolled my eyes and continued to pack. "Then again, Harry has mention on several occasions that you can be a bit of a nag when it comes to, well, everything."

My mouth dropped, completely shocked at his words. "Did you just call me a nag?" He wouldn't dare!

He grew a rather mischievous smirk. "So what if I did. Are you going to do something about it?"

I couldn't believe it; he was trying to get a reaction from me. "Remus John Lupin." My hands where on my hips and I was giving him a rather indignant glare.

**RPOV**

This was fun. I'm not normally the antagonist in arguments, well if you could even call this an argument, but I wanted to see how far I could take it. I wanted to see if I still had a bit of Marauder in me.

"Come on Granger. Show me what you're going to do about it." Her face began to redden. I wouldn't really say she was angry, perhaps put out that I was agitating her. She had never seen me act like this before, I'm sure she was simply at a loss for what to do. "Come on; show me that temper all of us Gryffindors are supposedly famous for".

"You are purposely trying to make me angry, aren't you?" I just shrugged. "Very well." Without giving me a second to react she jumped on top me pinning me to the floor. Her hands were grabbing my wrists, her knees planted hard on my thighs.

"You know I can easily push you off."

"Maybe wolf-boy." She laughed. "But do you really want to."

With a raise of my eye brow I quickly rolled over, now having her pinned to the floor. "Yes." Was all I said before capturing her mouth with mine? "I can be rough if you want me to." I whispered in her ear.

She grinned and whispered back. "I think I could get used to rough."

"Ahem."

"Daddy."

In an instant I jumped off Hermione. We had been caught snogging by her father. Not good. "Mr. Granger. I, um, I apologize for-

"Don't worry about it Remus. I understand what it's like to be young and in love." The older man's eyes shifted to his daughter. "Hermione, if you could pull yourself away from you're…packing, dinner is ready."

"Oh, um, thanks dad. We will be down in just a second."

Hermione's father nodded and quickly left the room, we left shortly after that. After a pleasant meal and light conversation we headed back up to Hermione's room to finish packing. It took us about another hour and a half before the job was complete. We shrunk her belongings placing them in our pockets, and then, it was time for Hermione to say good bye to her parents.

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mum, please." She said gently pulling form her mother's grip. "I'm just an hour away by car, besides since the age of eleven I really haven't been home much anyway".

"But you always came home, and now…this is no longer your house, and you'll no longer sleep in your bed. It will be your parents' home and then in a few years grandma and grandpa's, but not yours".

"Oh mum, this will always be my home, Always. This where I grew up, and it's full of wonderful memories, it will always be home".

Hermione gave her mother another hug, and then to her father as well. She promises to visit soon, and we apparated to our new abode.

"Well, I defiantly have a lot of decorating to do." Hermione laughed looking around at the bare white walls and empty floors. We had yet to decid on furniture, so the house was pretty bare. "I guess we will be sleeping on transfigured furniture tonight."

"That's alright." I grinned wrapping my arms around her waist, then kissing the top of her head. "As long as I have you by my side we could be sleeping on rocks and I would be happy."

She gave a small laugh and she turned in my arms. "I'm so happy to be starting my life with you Remus."

"Me too my love, me too."

**HPOV**

The following morning I rose early. Thank Merlin, I had purchased a coffee pot. Sitting on a transfigured chair, sipping on my coffee, I suddenly realized that this was the first morning in my new home. The sun shone through the kitchen window, a spot of light reflecting on the white kitchen floor; I could hear birds chirping in the elm tree in our back garden, it was so simple, yet so wonderful.

Most of the morning and early afternoon we spent unpacking what little belongings we had. We went to a local café for lunch and I spent my last free hour reading.

"We'll I'm off. Now don't get so drunk that you can't even apparate home." I jokingly warned him.

"Don't worry love, I have no desire to splinch myself."

I gave him a quick kiss good bye before apparating to Hogsmead.

Once I arrived, I pulled the miniature baby shower present from my pocket and enlarged it. I then whistled my way towards the room of requirement where the shower would take place. I had been to baby showers before, just never one for a witch. I had thought about getting the baby something from the children's store in Diagon Alley, but instead I went the old fashion rout and purchased a soft pink blanket, bibs, bottles, a pacifier, and a package of pink onesies. Boring, but practical.

I could hear the woman's voices echo down the hall. The door was charmed pink decorated with pink and white ribbons and balloons. Inside was decorated in much the same fashion. Merlin I hope the healer were right and she doesn't end up with a boy and three tons of pink clothes. The room wasn't too large but defiantly adequate for its need, as it always is. I quickly went over to the table where all the presents sat and placed my gift among the dozens, I then headed over to Katelyn who was sitting in a rather comfy looking arm chair, and everyone else circled around her.

"Well hello Hermione." Katelyn grinned at she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Hello, am I the last to arrive?"

"No, Pomona hasn't gotten here yet but as soon as she does we'll get started. Oh, I have so many great games and activities planned." I had never heard professor McGonagall so giddy.

**RPOV**

Severus answered his door almost instantly after I knocked on it, "That was fast."

"Let's just get this over with."

I laughed. "Are you that repulsed to be seen in public with me?"

"Yes. Now let's go." I just shrugged and followed the grumpy potions master.

"So where are we going?"

"Hogshead."

"Okay." I laughed. "Any particular reason."

"He serves a drink I fancy, a strong drink."

After a ten minute walk we arrived at the Hogshead and sat at the bar.

"Two Dragon's." Severus ordered for both of us.

"So, Severus. I bet you're anxious for the little one to arrive, huh." Just as I finished my sentence Aberforth planted two Dragon's in front of us.

The former spy didn't answer my question until he had gulped down near half the bottle. "I am looking forward to being a father, yes."

"So, um, have you picked out names yet?"

"Do you really want to know, or did Hermione offer to give you another fuck if you asked?"

"No, I was just curious." I then took a sip of my drink, and swallowed hard, it was strong, like Whisky strong, but it came in a bottle like a regular old bottle of beer.

"Ariana Eileen."

"That's nice. Any reason?"

After another gulp of his drink he answered. "After Albus' sister and my mother."

I never thought Snape was one to be sentimental. I guess I was wrong.

"I never thought I would have children." He told me out of the blue.

He looked up at me briefly and then back down at the bar. "I could never even try an attempt a relationship when I was a spy, not that I would have wanted to. I was too focused on….other things." He took another drink finishing the bottle and then ordered another. "I'm very lucky to have Katelyn. Not many people can see past my…well past."

I wanted to tell him that despite bad choices he had made when he was young, he had done so much to rectify them; but I think he already knew that.

"You know the healers told Katelyn the chances of her ever having children were slim to none. This baby is more of a miracle than she will even realize; for me, and her mother".

**HPOV**

Magical baby shower games are very close to muggle ones, except your allowed to use your magic to win. I have to admit I was having a blast, and let me tell you Minerva defiantly knows how to let her hair down given the opportunity. Some of the stories those woman were telling about their husbands and boyfriends…well, let's just say I'll never look at Professor Dumbledore the same way ever again, I can tell you that.

"What about you and Remus?" It was Professor Sprout that asked me this.

"What about us?"

"Any quirks in the bedroom?"

I went beet red. "Um, well…I-um, we…

"Pomona really, the girl is nineteen years old, she shouldn't even be hearing these conversation."

"Minnie really, she's a woman, she's engaged. Why shouldn't she? That is unless you two haven't-

"Oh my God." I buried my face in my hands. This was so embarrassing.

"Maybe we should just drop the topic." Katelyn suggested.

Professor Sprout suddenly gave me a very apologetic look. "You are a virgin, oh I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to-

It was at that point a started laughing. "Actually I-um, I'm not. I haven't been since New Year's."

Why I just told them when I lost my virginity I have no idea. "Ahhhh. Sounds like you had a magnificent holiday then." Professor Sprout giggled.

"Oh Merlin." Minerva just shook her head. She obviously still had qualms about our relationship.

**RPOV**

It was at this point that I had yet to finish my first bottle Dragon and Severus was on his seventh.

"And you know what else." He said taking a gulp and then slamming the bottle down on the bar. "I still can't convince Albus to let me teach Defense. You would think I had proven myself, but nooooo, he continues to give the job to no talent hacks."

"Maybe he simply cannot find a potions master with enough skill to take your place."

Severus shook his head emphatically. "No. He still doesn't trust me. Katelyn says he just doesn't want to lose his potions master, but I know better."

"Severus, maybe you have had enough to drink."

"No. Unlike my father I know my limit. I'm not slurring my words, I'm fine."

I shook my head and laughed. I had never seen Severus so…vulnerable, and there was something unnerving about it.

"I think I should get you home. You wife and my fiancé are probably wondering where we are."

He didn't say a word but stood from his stool, stumbling a bit. "I've got you". I let him lean on my shoulder as we walked back to the castle.

**HPOV**

"Thank you for helping me with bringing the gifts back to my room."

"No problem." Katelyn mentioned that due to her pregnancy she wasn't supposed to exert herself and that included using magic unless absolutely necessary. I levitated the gifts over to her coffee table just as she carefully sat down on her sofa. "Do you want me to get you something, before I leave?"

"No that's fine." Katelyn rubbed her eyes and let out a small moan.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired. I'm not supposed to be exerting myself."

I probably should have simply excused myself, at let her rest, but for some reason I felt compelled to stay. "This pregnancy has been difficult on you, hasn't it?" I asked as politely as possible, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Yes. I wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant and then…She looked down at her bulging stomach and smiled, "she's a miracle."

"That's what they told my mum about me. She wasn't supposed to be able to have kids either, but then whala, I came along."

We both gave a small laugh.

"Do you and Remus want to have children?"

"Oh definitely, but not just yet."

Just then the portrait door swung open and in walked a very drunk Severus Snape, who was leaning heavily on my fiancé.

"Severus Snape!" Katelyn rose from the couch and quickly went over to her husband. "You promised me you wouldn't get smashed."

He looked up at her at smirked. "Sorry dear."

"Let's get him to the couch." Remus suggested. I helped Remus take Snape to the couch where he quickly collapsed onto it.

"How much did he drink?" Katelyn turned to Remus and asked.

"Around seven Dragons."

"Dragons!" It was very obvious she was completely furious. Forcing herself to take a deep breath she turned back towards Remus and I. "Thank you for your help but I've got it from here."

"You sure?"

"Oh yes, Hermione. I'm sure. The bat of the dungeons will be sleeping on the couch for the evening.

"Aw Katie, Love. Come on."

Remus and I made a quick exit and left the newlyweds to quarrel.

**A/N: Looks like Snapy had a little too much to drinky. Okay people, you know the drill, review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Newt Scores and Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Twenty_

_Wedding Plans and NEWT Results_

RPOV

Heading home I couldn't help but feel sorry for Severus, it was his wife who suggested he go out for the evening after all. Despite that I think I learned a bit more about the reclusive potions master, I do believe there is much more to Severus Snape then most people will ever realize. The next week went by quickly and during that time Hermione and I stayed busy setting up the house and working on wedding plans. We had decided to have the ceremony in her parents back garden, it would be a small ceremony with just a few friends in attendance. I wonder if I should invite Severus, though I doubt he would come if I did. I'll ask Hermione and see what she thinks. Our parents are going to be there, of course, as well as Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Minerva, and Albus, but that's about it.

It had been two weeks since graduation and the last few days Hermione had been quite on edge. She was expecting her NEWT results any day now, she still couldn't shut up about possibly having muddled up her Arithmancy exam. After several failed debates on the subject I decided it was best to simply let her fret. I knew when her marks arrived and she received all O's and E's, she would apologize for her harshness concerning the subject and that would be that.

It just so happened that I was the first to wake up that morning, a rarity in its self. Heading to the kitchen, I gave a wide yawn and made my way to the coffee maker. Just as I poured myself a very strong cup of black coffee I heard a tap on my kitchen window. I quickly opened the window and let the owl in.

"Hello there." I pet the owl gently on the head before untying the letter attached to his leg. "Well, well, Hermione will be happy." The owl quickly left and I placed the letter on the kitchen table.

**HPOV**

When I woke this morning I was surprised to see Remus had already gotten up. "Well, that's a first." I put on my robe and slippers and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning." I said with a yawn heading over to the coffee pot. Thankfully Remus had already started a pot.

"Morning love". He smiled up at me. "Sleep well?"

"I did." I said sitting down in the chair besides me then taking a sip of coffee.

"No dreams of the Minister of Magic telling you your failed so miserably on your exams that you will now be known as the stupidest witch of your age?" He asked mocking the dream I revealed to him two days previous.

In reply I rolled my eyes. "Nooo. Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday, but when I was out looking at dresses yesterday I found the perfect place for your bookshop." I found this wonderful little shop just a few store fronts down from the dress maker I visited.

"Oh."

"It's perfect Remus. The rent is reasonable, and it's in the center of a very busy shopping district."

"A muggle shopping center?"

I nodded as I took another sip of my coffee. "I thought we would have a separate section for wizarding books, and ward it so muggles can't see, and then we can advertise in the prophet and muggle papers."

"I suppose that would work, but I would like to have a look at it before I commit to anything."

"Of course."

"Oh, something came in the post this morning you might be interested in." He said casually. I thought perhaps he had found a good coupon I'm a bit of a coupon clipper.

He pulled an envelope from his lap and handed it to me. As soon as I saw the Ministry seal on the back my eyes widened and I let out a small squeak. He then proceeded to laugh at me reaction. I quickly went to opening it.

"Oh My God." For a moment I thought I was dreaming because what was written on that parchment had to be impossible. Wasn't it? I had never heard of anyone receiving these types of marks before-apart from perhaps Dumbledore. Out of curiosity I had once looked up his OWL and NEWT grades.

"Hermione, what is it." I looked up at my fiancé who genuinely looked concerned. Perhaps he thought I truly did fail my Arithmancy exam.

"Remus I…

I could find the words so I simply handed him the parchment.

**RPOV**

I couldn't read her at all. I could tell she was shocked by what the letter read, but good or bad I wasn't even sure. She handed me the parchment and I began to read her marks. Quickly my shock was as apparent as hers. I had to read it twice just to force my brain to recognize what my eyes were seeing.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulation on completing your preliminary wizarding education, here are the results of your NEWT exams._

_**PASSFAIL**_

_O- Outstanding_

_P- Poor_

_E- Exceeds Expectations_

_D- Dreadful_

_A- Acceptable_

_T- Troll_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:** O (outstanding)

**Charms**: O (outstanding)

**Transfiguration**: O (outstanding) [Perfect Score]

**Potions: **O (outstanding)

**Herbology**: O (outstanding)

**History of Magic:** O (outstanding) [perfect score] NOTE: Examiner suggests students consider Masteries in Wizarding Histories.

**Astronomy**: O (outstanding) [perfect score]

**Ancient Ruins: **O (outstanding) [perfect score-given extra points on practical] {highest grade ever received} NOTE: Examiner suggests student considers Masteries in Ancient Ruins.

**Arithmancy: **O (outstanding) [perfect score] NOTE: Examiner strongly urges students to consider Masteries in Arithmancy, and stated she would happily give her a recommendation for any employment she may apply for in the future.

_Your exam results have been forwards to the following agencies per your request: Ministry of Magic-Auror department, Magical Law Department, Department of Mysteries and St. Mungo's._

"Holy Shit Hermione." No, it wasn't tactful, but at the moment I really couldn't think of much more to stay. "You're a bloody genius."

She grinned as a blush crept to her cheeks. "And to think I was worried about my Arithmancy grade." She said then snorting a laugh.

Putting down the parchment I stood from my seat, pulling my fiancé from her own chair, and gave her a passionate kiss. "I believe you deserve to be rewarded". I then kissed her again.

"I think I like that idea."

Quickly my tongue found its way into her mouth eager to explore every inch of it. My hands rested on her hips, hers were rummaging through my hair. I was about to suggest we go to the room, but I suddenly had a better idea.

"Hermione." I pulled from her mouth briefly to ask her a question."

"Yes."

"You remember that time we almost did it in your parents kitchen." A grin quickly formed on her beautiful lips.

"Yes, and if you recall when we discussed it afterwards you said that if we were in your own kitchen you would have happily taken me."

"Indeed I did, and as such I think we should make up for the missed experience."

"I agree."

I quickly lifted my fiancé onto the kitchen table. "I hope the table doesn't break." I joked as I pulled off my T-Shirt and Pajama pants.

"Even if it did, I don't think it would stop you." She laughed kicking off her slippers.

"It most assuredly would not." Giving her another fervent kiss I pulled off her robe and night dress. I gave her another hard kiss as I pulled off her panties tossing them over my shoulder. "I love you Mione." I said as I climbed atop her perfect body.

"I love you too Remus. Now reward me for my genius."

And reward her I did. Twice!

**A/N: Hope you liked that one; please show me the love and review.**


	21. Chapter 21 Suprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Twenty One_

_Surprise_

HPOV

It was now the middle of July, wedding plans were pretty much set, the minister has been secured, invitations sent out, dress and tux have been ordered. Remus didn't argue too much when I said I need our wedding to be completely muggle, I wanted to invite family, and other than my parents they don't know about my magic. The only thing left is to find a good caterer. Maybe I could ask Molly? I'm sure she would jump at the opportunity.

Katelyn invited Remus and I over for dinner this Saturday, I wonder what threat she had to use against Professor Snape to get him to agree. Personally I used the threat of sleeping in the guest room until the day of our wedding on Remus, it worked rather quickly.

"Remus, come on, we will be late." I huffed pounding on the bathroom door. He had been in there for almost an hour. Honestly, he was worse than most women.

"Hold your Hippogryphs woman."

I could help but laugh at that one. Hold my Hippogryphs, really. "Remus, you brat, hurry up." I said still snickering.

As he opened the door my snicker turned to a full on laugh as I caught sight of why exactly he was held up.

"Oh Merlin. Remus, wh-what in the world." I ran my fingers across his slicked back, freshly dyed platinum blond hair.

"Don't," he said pushing my hand away. "You'll mess it up."

"Remus." I continued to laugh. "You look like a Malfoy."

My fiancé glared dangers at me before quickly walking away from me and down the hall, I followed.

"Sweetie, please change it back."

"No," he crossed his arms then giving me a very defiant look, "and you can't make me."

"What are you five?" I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. "Is this some sort of mid-life crisis thing?"

His glare hardened, though I believe he was unable to think of a comeback so he simply made a huffing noise before plopping down on the sofa.

"You can't really like the way you look." I said sitting down beside him my eyes drawn to the platinum blob on top of his head.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I like it so much I plan to keep it this way."

Closing my eyes I rubbed the bridge of my nose. He was going to make my head ache come back and I had just gotten rid of the damn thing an hour ago. I know Remus, and he wouldn't do something this…dramatic without a reason.

"Remus, honey, at least tell me why you dyed your hair."

"I didn't dye it I charmed it, and I did it because…well, I-I saw grey." He said the last word so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Grey?"

"Yes." He shook his head as he sighed. "Three grey hairs."

Grey hair. Oh please. What a drama queen. He was being completely pathetic, and I wasn't in the mood to coddle his pity-party.

"You know you could have just pulled out the grey hair."

"It would have grown back."

"You sound like a five year old child who lost his favourite blankly Remus." I said rising from the couch. "Now fix your hair, and your attitude, so we can go have a nice dinner with the Snape's." Yes I sounded like his mother, but at that point I didn't care.

Thankfully he heeded my directions, though he grumbled as he did.

**RPOV**

Bloody woman, it's my hair, I should be able to style it anyway I want. However studying my hair in the mirror once again, I have to admit she was right; I did look like a Malfoy. I quickly changed it back and headed back into the front room where my love was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor her arms crossed as she looked at her watch.

"You do realize we are late now, don't you."

"Sorry, dear." I gave an impish grin which she ignored and we then quickly flooed to the Snape's quarters at Hogwarts.

"You're late!" Was the greeting we received from Severus.

"I'm sorry professor; I couldn't get Remus out of the bathroom."

That was mean, and unnecessary, and I'm sure she did it simply to get back at me for my display of childishness. And if it was said just between the two of us I probably would have laughed, but no she had to say it in from of Snape and his wife. Just lovely.

Severus was smirking however it just faded when Katelyn kindly added to the conversation.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, Severus is the same way."

Severus and I both went a bit pink, though we were much too prideful to admit it.

"Lupin". Snape turned to me. "I have something to discuss with you. Let's let the woman gossip."

I nodded and followed him into what I would assume was his library. He motioned to two arm chairs near one or four book shelves in the room and we sat.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked making myself comfortable as one of the school house elf's hand me cup of tea.

"Wolfsbane." He stated plainly

"What about it."

"I have been working on…improving it." This immediately caught my interest.

"How so?"

"Basically I am trying to create a potion that would terminate transformations completely."

My eyes bulged, my voice momentarily caught in my throat. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. He sounded as if he was working on a cure.

"So-so you're working on a cure." I finally managed say.

"Not exactly." He shook his head slightly. "It would not rid the body of the curse, however it would…stabilize it to the point that it would not be able to manifest itself. The potion would only need to be taken once, unlike the wolfsbane which has to be taken every month."

"How close are you?"

"Very. All I need now is to test the product, see if there are any side effects and such."

Now I know why he was telling this entire he wanted to use me as his genie pig, which I was all too eager to do. "You want to test your potion on me, don't you?"

"I do, that is if you are willing."

"All too willing, I assure you."

Severus nodded, a tiny grin forming on the corner of his lips, where as a large smile formed on mine. To be able to rid myself of my 'furry little problem' once and for all, it's like a dream come true, a dream I never thought possible in a million years.

"I hate to interrupt." We both turned to the voice at the door way. "But dinner is ready."

We both rose from our seat, Severus quickly went to his wife wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her gently on the head. It's almost unnerving to see Snape show such affection towards another human being.

I was lead into the dining room where my fiancé was already seated; I quickly took a seat beside her.

**HPOV**

"So what were you two being so secretive about that you had to talk in another room?" I asked then taking a bite of me turkey.

Remus grinned widely at me before answering. "Severus is working on a potion to permanently halt transformations."

My jaw dropped in shock. I looked over at Severus who was smirking, Katelyn was giving him a look of pure pride. "Oh my god, Professor, that-that's fantastic."

"He asked me to be his test subject." Remus said. "I agreed."

"Well of course." I took his hand and squeezed it. The news was almost too good to be true. It wasn't a cure, but it was close, and it would allow Remus to live a much more normal life.

"How long have you been working on this." I asked professor Snape beyond curious of the details.

"Since before I invented Wolfsbane. I was actually working on a cure when I 'accidently' created Wolfsbane." We all gave a small chuckle.

"I would be interested in hearing your research professor, that is if you are willing to share."

"I suppose".

His answer surprised me, not only did I expect him to be greedy with his research but also to add some sort of insult concerning my desire know everything.

"You know Sev," Katelyn added. "Perhaps Hermione could assist you in-

For some reason Katelyn stopped mid-sentence, a blank looked filled her face as she placed a hand over her bulging stomach.

"Katie. What's wrong." Professor Snape instantly went to his wife's side.

"Oh God."

"Katie, whats wrong."

"M-My water just broke and...oh, I just felt a contraction."

"Bu-but you're not due for another month."

"I don't think she cares, love." His wife said attempting to rise from the table; Snape was quick to take her hand.

"Professor, would you like me to floo Madam Pompry." I offered.

"She is out of town for the weekend."

Katie gave out another gasp of pain, her husband frozen with fear. Yes, fear. I had never seen my dreaded potions professor show an ounce of it, but it was very obvious that was exactly how he was feeling.

"Severus, you should take your wife to St. Mongo's." Remus suggested.

"Oh, um, right."

But Katelyn suddenly let out a rather loud groan of pain. "Oh Merlin." Her knees began to shake and had Severus not been holding her she would have most certainly collapsed to the floor.

"Professor, there may not be time. Take her to your room and undress her from the waist down." I practically commanded him. At this point he seemed to come out of his shock of his wife in labour and looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind.

"I beg your pardon."

"I have delivered a baby before".

"Miss. Granger you are just a child, how could you-

I quickly cut him off. "I am not a child and as I am sure you are aware I am a bit of a know-it-all. I delivered my cousins baby when I was just fourteen so I am sure I can attend to you wife."

Katelyn gave out another scream of pain, clutching her belly as she did. The contractions were growing close. The woman was going to have a quick delivery.

"Remus." I turned to my fiancé. "Floo to St. Mungos and see if they can send someone over." He nodded and quickly did as instructed.

"Sev, let Hermione help." Katelyn asked her husband.

"You need a healer."

"Well in that I don't have one, so Hermione will have to do." She then headed towards her bedroom; Severus quickly decided to fold to her request and escorted her into their bedroom.

I called for an elf who I instructed to bring me the items I would need in case Remus is unable to get a healer in time I am forced to deliver the baby myself. Yes, I had delivered a baby before, but that was quite a while ago, and I had to admit I was a bit apprehensive about the possibility; I just had to make sure I didn't allow Katelyn or Professor Snape to see my nervousness.

I quickly did a Scourgify charm on my hands and headed into the bedroom. Katelyn was lying on the bed, a blanked covering the lower part of her body. Professor Snape was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand in hers.

"Okay Katelyn. I am going to check and see if you're dilated at all, okay." She nodded as I lifted the blanket, raising her knees as I did. Looking I could see that she was only about four centimetres dialated, which was a good thing, this gave Remus more time to get a proper healer. "Professor, if you could put some pillows behind your wife's back, it will help when she goes through the contractions."

He nodded and did as instructed, just then Katelyn gave out another scream of pain. "God this hurts." She cried out.

"It's okay, love. It'll be okay." Professor Snape attempted to calm his wife, gently rubbing his long fingers over his brow.

With a POP a tiny house elf appeared in the room with all the necessities I required. I thanked the elf which quickly apparated away.

As time went on her contractions grew closer and closer and I was starting to wonder where the bloody hell emus was with the blasted healer. It had almost been forty-five minutes since her water broke, I knew labour and delivery's could go this quickly, I just wasn't expecting it.

"Okay Katelyn, I'm going to check you again, okay?" She nodded and I lifted the blanked.

"O-kay. You're crowning."

"What the bloody hell does that mean." Professor Snape snapped.

"It means, professor, that you wife is ready to push".

It was at this point I realized that I was most assuredly going to have to deliver this baby.

"Now, on the count of three I'm going to need you to push. 1-2-3."

She screamed as she attempted to propel the baby from her body.

"Good, good, once more and we should have it." Looking up Professor Snape was looking down lovingly at his wife. He kissed her temple and whispered something to her softly causing her to give a small smile.

"Okay ready 1-2-3." She pushed again and out came the head.

"Somebody has black hair." I Put my hand in front of the baby's head and let it come out nice and slowly

The little one let out a loud cry as I cleaned him off. Yes, him, the baby was a boy. Surprise. "It's a boy." I finally announced.

"A-a boy." Professor Snapes face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I have a son. We have a son." Severus looked down at his wife, a smile so wide it split his face in half. "We have a son." He then kissed her lips tenderly.

I wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed the newborn to his mother. "I suppose we will be changing the nursery colours." Katelyn gave a small chuckle at her husband's comment.

"Yes, we will".

"What should we call him?" Professor Snape asked his wife as he gently touched his son's cheek with his long finger.

"I don't-

Katelyn eyes widened as her face scrunched up in a familiar look of pain. "Katie, what's-

"Professor, take your son from your wife."

I had a suspicion what was going on, and if I was right Katelyn would not be in the condition to push out another baby with her newborn son still in her arms.

"Miss. Granger, what's going on?" Professor Snape asked as he took his son his arms for the first time.

Checking Katelyn, my suspicions were confirmed. "You wife still needs to deliver another baby."

"What!" They yelled simultaneously.

"It looks like you will be having twins, perhaps you will get your girl after all."

After two more pushes Katelyn delivered a healthy baby girl, who looked the complete opposite of her brother. The boy had his father's black hair and eyes while the girl had her mother's blond hair and blue eyes, they both had their fathers alabaster skin tone, though they were still a bit pink having just been born. Professor Snape held his son, and Katelyn her daughter.

The love in the room was almost overwhelming. This woman, who thought she would never have the joy of having even one child, was now the mother of two.

"So, have you decided on a name for your son?" I asked.

Severus nodded. "Brian Severus."

"That is a wonderful name Professor."

Just as Ariana and Brian Snape had both fallen asleep in their parent's arms the bedroom door opened and in walked Remus and an older woman in blue robes.

"Looks like I'm a little late." The woman chuckled.

"Just a little." I laughed.

**A/N: Aww, can you feel the love. Review and I know I will.**


	22. Chapter 22 Dirty Drinks

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Dirty Drinks_

**RPOV**

The months passed and things were going well. Hermione and I were named Brain and Arianna's godparents. The request was a complete surprise to both Hermione and I, but at the same time a great honour. We had visited the twins at least once a week at this point, and I had to admit, as short as Severus' patience is when it comes to teenagers, he is the essence of calmness and fortitude when it came to his children. He would feed them, rock them, and happily change their nappies. Though apparently he wasn't much to getting up in the middle of the night for feedings and usually left that to his wife, or so she complained. We rented the space Hermione had suggested for the book store, and have been gradually setting things up for the past three weeks. We plan to have a Grand Opening the week after we return from our honeymoon.

Just a few weeks after the birth of the Snape twins I became Severus' gunnie pig and took his renovated form of Wolfsbane. I haven't had a transformation since, though for some odd reason I become extremely itchy during the full moon. An odd side effect but one I can most assuredly live with. Especially when Hermione offers to rub me down with anti-itch salve.

**HPOV**

In just three days time I will be able to call myself Mrs. Remus Lupin. I can't help but giggle with joy at the thought. There were times, during the war, that I doubted I would live through it. But I did, and now I have Remus. I talked with Harry yesterday; apparently he has received an offer from Puttelmore United. They're seeker is retiring next month and asked Harry if he would consider taking the position. He's seriously considering it. He hasn't started working yet, wanting to simply take a bit of a holiday from responsibility, and who can blame him. Ginny's doing well to writing for Quidditch quarterly. Her job allows her to travel a lot, Harry often going with her. I can't help but wonder how Ron is doing. I don't know why I care, but I do. He was my best friend for years and despite all he has done I could never wish him harm. Discomfort perhaps, but never harm.

My mum has been a great help over the past few months, she has insisted on doing much of the preparations, which as long as she asked for my input before making any major decisions I was just fine with it. Molly agreed to do the catering; I practically had to beg her to allow me to pay her for her services. The woman is too kind, plus I believe she feels partly responsible for Ron's actions, even though I have reminded her at least a dozen times that neither Remus nor I blame her at all.

Though Molly and my mum combined together and threw me a bridal shower, Ginny has insisted on taking me on a girl's night out. I have a feeling quite a bit of alcohol will be involved. Ginny definitely knows how to have a good time, which is part of the reason she is so good for Harry. After all he has been through; he deserves some fun in his life.

**RPOV**

Severus had offered to take me out for a drink, returning the favour I suppose. In truth I think he needed a night away from the twins. As much as he loved them, it was obvious the man was exhausted, and as he stated to his wife, 'giving his former colleague a night out before he was forever tied to the know-it all, was the least he could do.' I happily accepted the invitation in that I knew Hermione was going out with Ginny that same night.

The time came and Hermione left for a pub in central London where she planned to meet Ginny. After a quick shower I apparated to Hogsmead and hastened my way towards Hogwarts. As I reached the Snape's quarters I was surprised to see Severus waiting outside his portrait door.

"Severus, why are you-

He simply held up his hand and without another word began walking down the corridor. I shrugged it off and followed him. He led me to the same pub we visited the night of Katelyn's baby shower and again he ordered a Dragon for the both of us.

"Let me give you a bit of friendly advice." Severus said after taking a large gulp of his throat burning drink.

"Um, okay."

"Never, agree with your wife if she says she has put on weight."

Not being able to help myself I let out a loud burst of laughter. "Is that why you were standing outside. You called your wife fat?"

Severus slammed the bottle on the bar, his black eyes narrowing. "I did not call her fat!" He snapped. "She asks me if she appeared to have gained weight. I simply responded with the truth."

I just shook my head. I would have figured Severus smarter than to tell a woman, who had not long ago given birth to twins, that she looked like she had gained weight. Then again Severus never was one for subtlety.

"Not that I care." Severus added. "Just because she has gained some weight due to having the twins doesn't change the fact that I love her". His eyes dropped to the bar as he let out a deep sigh. "She's my world, Lupin, her and the babies. They are my world."

I understood completely.

"Did you tell her that?"

"I didn't get the chance." He explained finishing off his first bottle of Dragon. "She kept throwing stinging hexes at me until I was out in the hall.

I held in another chuckle. "Don't worry, Severus. I'm sure she'll be over it by the time you get back tonight." I tried to console him.

He gave a small chuckle and ordered another drink.

**HPOV**

So I found myself in a very loud and crowed muggle club. Ginny took a gulp of her drink-something called _Sex on the Beach. _Why anyone would name a drink that? Then again I suppose it is good advertising. As if a drink could be as good as sex, on a beach or anywhere else.

"Relax Mione." Ginny practically yelled. "Have a drink." She said pointing to the bar.

"One of us will have to apparate us home, you know."

"Hermione, it's you bachelorette party, for once let down your hair and get drunk with me."

"I have been drunk before you know."

"Oh yea, when?" She laughed taking another sip of her drink.

"Graduation, remember."

"You were not drunk." She laughed again. "Tipsy, maybe, but not drunk." My red-headed friend then decided to hurry over the bar and ordered me a drink. "Here, this will loosen you up."

"What is it?" I asked sticking a finger in the whip cream which rested atop the liquid. It looked more like a desert than anything else.

"It's called a blow job."

I let out a loud burst of laughter. "Filthy, Gin. Positively filthy."

Ginny just laughed taking a gulp of her own drink. Picking up the glass I eyed the contents trying to figure out exactly what was in it. Knowing the exact ingredients would aid me in understanding exactly what kind of effect in would have on my body."

"Mione will you quit analysing the thing and drink it. Merlin, your worse than Harry."

"So Harry doesn't like practically being forced to consume unknown substances either." I said jokingly.

"At first no." She answered honestly. "But now he looks forward getting a bit smashed on occasion."

I found that hard to believe. Very hard. And I gave her a look expressing as much.

"Have you ever had sex while drunk, Mione."

My eyes widened at the question. "No. I like to be conscious and completely aware of the pleasure my body is receiving at the time, thank you very much."

Again she just laughed at me. "I'm not talking about getting passed out drunk." She took another drink from her glass, emptying it completely. "Trust me Hermione, drunken sex is amazing, incredibly amazing. Now drink up before I charm it into your stomach."

Rolling my eyes, I decided to give my blow job a chance and took a sip. I had to admit, it was good. "Not bad." I said smacking my lips.

**RPOV**

I hadn't been this mullered since…Merlin, I don't even remember. I can't believe I let Snape talk me into a drinking contest. Needless to say, I lost. I managed to get home, somehow. I stumbled through the darkened front room, bumping into the couch I lost what little balance I had and hit the floor.

"Shit."

Grabbing the back of the couch I pulled myself up. "You're too old for this Moony." I told myself. I managed to make it to the bedroom where I collapsed on the bed.

Shifting onto my back I slowly sat up. I pull off my shoes, and shirt tossing them on the floor. Just as I went to undo the button on my trousers my fiancés voice filled the air.

"Want some help."A rather seductive smirk lingered on her lips as she made her way toward me. Her steps were not as steady as they normally are.

"You had a good time didn't you?" I asked slowly standing from the bed.

"I did." she answered as her finger undid my button and zipper, sending my trousers to my ankles. "I was introduced to a lovely little drink. She informed me as she began to release the buttons on her own blouse. "I had quite a few of them."

"I can tell."

Without another word Hermione pushed me back down onto the bed. "I want to see if Ginny's correct." She said pulling off the rest of her clothing.

"About what?"

"If sex really in better when your drunk."

I quite liked that idea.

Hermione quickly climbed on top of me and we went straight to work on testing the theory.

Several hours later Hermione and I were both in agreement that sex was defiantly far more fun when you had a bit of alcohol in your system.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed a bit of drunken entertainment, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23 Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though maybe one day if I practice really, really hard, I will write something just as brilliant. Hey, I can dream, can't I?**

**Thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed and special thanks to my new BETA Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo**

**Warning: There is a bit of a steamy scene toward the end of the chapter, so no kiddies please!**

**Now on with the wedding….**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin_

**HPOV**

I can hardly believe it. I'm getting married today, in just a matter of minutes in fact! I should be nervous. At least everyone keeps asking me if I am. But why would I be? I am going to be bonded to the love of my life, why on earth would I be nervous about that. Excited, overjoyed, elated, yes, but nervous-never. Well, maybe there are a few butterflies fluttering around my stomach, but only because this is such a big step towards my future.

As I look at my reflection in the full length mirror in my mother's room I can't help but feel like a princess in my strapless A-line silk dress, with chapel train. My hair his done in a half bun, lose curls descending to my shoulders. I have in my mother's diamond earrings, and my and grandmother's necklace with a single diamond pendent. I have never in my entire life felt so beautiful.

"You look absolutely lovely dear." I turned toward the door to see the deputy headmistress smiling sweetly at me.

"Thank you…Minerva."

I was surprised when she came to me giving me a delicate hug though not to mess up my dress or hair. She had made Remus and I both very aware that she did not approve of our relationship, and to see her standing their looking at me as if I was her own daughter, I was rather shocked.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I know you and Remus will have a long and happy life together and that…that I am sorry for my behaviour concerning your relationship up to this point. I was looking at the difference and Remus' condition and I…I should have seen from the beginning how perfect you two truly are for each other."

I was caught a little off guard by her apology, but of course I was happy to accept it. "Thank you Minerva. You have always been one of my favourite teachers and I am happy to have your approval." Which I was, not that it would have changed anything if I didn't, but still it was nice to know she had come to her senses.

She gave me a quick good bye before leaving me to finish my preparations.

**RPOV**

I have to admit, I look rather dashing in this muggle tux, though it's not nearly as comfortable as wizarding robes. Despite my debonair look I'm sure my appearance will be put to shame when Hermione emerges in her wedding dress. She refused to show it to me beforehand but I have been informed by her mother that it will knock-my-socks-off. She is sure to be the center of attention and I will be but a shadow in the corner, which will be completely fine with me. It's our big day, but it's her wedding-if you know what I mean. It's always the brides wedding more than the groom's, or so I've heard.

I almost can't believe it, in a matter of mere minutes Hermione will be my wife. That beautiful, amazingly brilliant woman will be my wife. I must have done something right to have been granted such a wonderful gift. I have a great trip to the sea planned for our honeymoon, and she has no clue as to our destination. I'm sure her reaction will be quite priceless when we port-key to our own private cottage on a secluded wizarding beach in the south of Ireland.

"Remus." I turned toward my father as he walked in the room, a proud smile on his face.

"Hello, dad." I grinned. "Is it time?"

"Just about. Are you nervous?" He asked patting me on the back.

"A little." I answered honestly. "I-I just want to be…I want to make Hermione happy." I knew that I loved Hermione and that she loved me, and although I have tried to put my…concerns about myself into the recesses of my mind, I still worry I won't be good enough for her. That perhaps she deserves better.

"You already do, son. There is no doubt that you make that woman happy. She loves you Remus, I can see it every time she looks at you. You two are perfect for each other."

I smiled at his reassurance.

"You know we talked just last night about children." I decide to tell my father. Hermione and I had a long discussion about extending our family, how many we would like to add to it and when exactly we would want to begin that process.

"Oh?" He gave me a sly grin.

"Hermione's training at St. Mungo's will last fifteen months, after that we will begin trying for a baby."

My father quickly embraced me in a hug. "That's great son. That's absolutely terrific."

**HPOV**

My mother entered her room and informed me it was time. Taking a long deep breath I followed her out down stairs and into the kitchen. The back garden was set up beautifully. White wooden chairs were lined along the sides, a lavender runway separating the two sides. I could see my love at the altar. He looked positively urbane in his tux. Harry stood next to him; his tux was identical, except he had a white bow tie whereas Remus had a black one. My maid of honours, Ginny and Luna stood opposite Harry. (I didn't have the heart to choose between the two so I gave them both the privilege). Both girls wore their lavender and cream dresses and held a bouquet of mix flowers in their hands.

"Ready." My father asked as he took my arm.

I nodded. "I am." I took a step forward and suddenly I was walking down the aisle, fifty pairs of eyes focused on me, though my eyes were only focused on one, my Remus. I had never seen his smile wider or his eyes sparkle brighter. He looked positive euphoric.

Once we reached the alter my fiancé happily took my arm from my father. "You look breathtaking." Remus whispered as we turned to face the pastor.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I whispered back.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do." My father replied than taking his seat in the front row besides my mother.

Remus and I were now looking deeply into each other eyes, our hands interlocked. I could feel the love flowing through his magic and I was pretty sure he could feel the same. It was almost overwhelming.

"Dearly beloved". The pastor suddenly began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Remus John Lupin and Hermione Jean Granger in holy matrimony. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Remus and Hermione prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that…

In truth I wasn't really paying much attention to the pastor's words, I just wanted him to pronounce us husband and wife. I wanted Remus to kiss me for the first time as my husband and I, as his wife. I could feel my magic growing and somehow…something was changing.

"Remus do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"

**RPOV**

Something amazing was happening. I'm not exactly sure what but I feel…different…more complete. My magic almost feels stronger. How? Why? Because of Hermione? It has to be. I was quickly brought out of my pondering as the pastors words came to my ears.

"I do." I smiled at my beautiful wife as I promised to be hers, only hers, forever.

"And do you Hermione take Remus to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"

My beautiful bride smiled brilliantly up at me, her brown eyes twinkling so brightly they put Albus' to shame.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in my by the Lord Almighty and by witness of those here today I know pronounce you man and wife". The pastor looked at me, gave a cheerful grin and said: "You may kiss your bride."

And so for the first time I leaned in and kiss Hermione as my wife.

Cheers rang out as my wife and I headed down the ides followed by Harry, Ginny and Luna.

My wife.

Hermione is my wife!

I am the luckiest man on the plant.

I quickly pulled my bride away from the slew of people that began to enter the Grangers front room, and into the down stairs den. Now that we had a bit of privacy I pulled her rather fiercely to me giving her an incredibly passionate kiss.

"I love you, my wife." I then whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too, my husband." She whispered back. "Remus, did you feel...

"Yea, what was that?"

"I believe I can answer that."

We both whipped are heads around to see Albus standing in the door way. "Sorry to interrupt." He said taking a few steps into the room, then closing the door behind him. "But I thought you two might be curious as to the magical aura that suddenly radiated you both during the ceremony."

We both nodded in curiosity.

"You see." He began as he sat down on the edge of Mr. Granger's desk. "When couples are married in a wizarding ceremony a magical marriage bond is created, the effects are rather similar to what you experienced."

"But we weren't bonded magically." Hermione pointed out.

"Actually, you were, but in a different way."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I loved Albus like a grandfather, but he did tend to beat around the bush.

"It wasn't exactly a marriage bond that took place out there but a soul bond."

I watched as Hermione eyes widened, her moth dropped a full inch, though I wasn't sure why. I had never heard of a soul bond.

"Are-are you saying we are each other's soul mates?" Hermione questioned.

**HPOV**

Soul mates, true magically based soul mates were incredibly rare, last recorded one was over a hundred years ago. Was it truly possible that Remus and I now share our souls?

"That is exactly what I am saying."

I looked over at my husband who looked absolutely confused.

"Remus, sweetie, a magical soul mate is when two souls, in this case yours and mine, are intertwined as it were. It is extremely rare and…and, well basically, you see…

How was I going to explain this? It's so complicated I barely understand it myself. Thankfully Dumbledore interjected for me.

"I believe what your bride is trying to say is that your and Hermione's souls are drawn together by a sort of force, a force that not only combines your heart and souls, but your very magic."

Remus looked at me, then back at Dumbledore and then me again. "Are you saying?" He finally spoke looking back up at the Headmaster. "That I know have Hermione magical abilities and she had mine."

Albus smiled, and nodded as his eyes twinkling brightly. "I am. It's more along the lines of you have her magical power and not abilities, but in essence, yes you are correct."

"Bloody hell."

I couldn't help but laugh at Remus' reaction, as did Dumbledore.

"I believe the bonding process began when you joined hands at the beginning of the ceremony." Albus explained.

"You said began. Does that mean it's not completed yet?" I asked.

Albus chuckled. "You are correct Mrs. Lupin." I grinned at the title. I am now officially Mr. Remus Lupin. Yea! "The bond will be completed and you two will officially become magical soul mates the first time you are intimate as man and wife."

Both Remus and I turned a bit pink at the thought of a 115 year old man even briefly mentioned our sex life.

"Well, I will you two to soak up this information, but don't hold up in here too long. Your guests will begin to wonder.

Dumbledore then took his leave. We composed ourselves long enough to have our complexions back to normal before joining our guests in our reception.

**RPOV**

Our reception turned out to be a terrific bash. Hermione and I did our first dance to some muggle song I had never heard of call _Everything I do I do it For You. _It was a beautiful piece of music, and very fitting. I also danced with mine and Hermione's mother, however my lovely wife was out on the make shift dance floor much more than I was. Apparently my dance moves were a little out of date, or so Harry informed me, my wife being too kind to do so. I told Harry about the soul bonding, his response was quite unexpected.

"Oh man Remus, I'm…I'm jealous as hell."

I laughed thinking her was joking, however his expression quickly told me otherwise. "To know love like that…

His eyes suddenly filled with water, it was obvious he was trying very hard not to let the tears fall.

…I never had a good example of love." He began to tell me. "My relatives pretty much hate my guts, one of my best friends…well; I don't think I could ever forgive him at this point. I never knew my parents, Sirius is gone and you…well, you are the closest thing I have to a father and we really never did get to spend much time together." Harry took a long deep sigh, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes in the process. "I love Ginny, I truly do, and I hope that with her I can one day experience the love a family of my own can bring."

"I'm sure you will, Harry." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will be a wonderful husband and father. In fact I know you will. You have survived so much, and through all the bitterness and hatred you have experienced at the hands of others, you still show an immense capacity for love. Ginny, and one day your children will be very, very lucky to have you in their life."

The emerald eyed boy smiled before wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you, Remus." He said patting me on the back. "Thank you for saying that."

Over the next couple of hours one by one the guests began to leave. Finally it was just Hermione, I and her parents in the house.

"Well, I'm going to change. I don't want to port-key in my wedding dress." My wife gave me quick kiss then quickly heading up the stairs. I was about to follow her, when I was approached by her father-no, my father-in-law.

Hermione's father beckoned me to sit down on the sofa for a quick chat. "I know you will be a wonderful husband to my daughter." He told me. "I can see how much you love her, and that she loves you, and I know that you two will have an amazing life together, just as my wife and I have."

"Thank you Mr. Granger. I'm glad to know you think that."

"You're welcome, son. Just remember, you hurt her I'll kill you."

Of course the protective father would say that to the man who is taking away his only daughter-his only child. I didn't have any children of my own at that point, but I know that I would kill and die for Harry in an instant, so I had no doubt the man was being completely honest when he said that.

"Don't worry, sir. I would never hurt your daughter, or let anyone else hurt her."

He simply nodded, and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before rising from the couch. "Go on." He said. "Go be with your wife."

**HPOV**

Just as I had pulled on my jeans my bedroom door opened. "Oh, hi." I smiled at my husband as I pulled up my zipper. "You should probably get changed, our port-key leaves in an hour."

Remus suddenly gave me this look. His 'hungry for Mione' look as he calls it.

"I believe you are right." He said as he undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. "I should change, but first."

He quickly reached for me, pulling me tightly to him. "I would like to become one with my soul mate." He then kissed me. Hard and long, and when he finally pulled from me my lips were swollen and burning.

I had only one response to that. "Oh God Remus, take me."

He wasted no time in doing just that. Clothes were hastily pulled off and littered around the room. As we pleasured each other for the first time as man and wife an intense surge of magic began to run through my body and the closer I came to my climax the stronger the magic felt. I knew it was the soul bond, and I could see in Remus' eyes that he could feel it as well.

"H-Hermione, oh Merlin, wh-what…oh God…

"I know, I-I feel it to. Oh God it's-it's wonderful."

The most extreme rush of pleasure filled my being. Every inch of my being in fact. No orgasm I had ever experienced compared to this. And as we finally came down from the amazing high I felt almost…lighter.

"Hermione." Remus his hand through his sweat soaked hair. "I feel…

"I know." I said sitting beside him. "Me too."

"So, this must mean the bond is complete." A grin crept to the corner of his mouth as he said the words.

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on his chest. "We truly are one now."

"I love you." He said placing a kiss atop my head.

"I love you too, Remy." I lifted my head from his chest and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on. We have a port key to catch in twenty minutes."

After dressing we grabbed our luggage and headed down stairs. Remus had the shoe string port-key in his hand.

"Well, this is where we say good bye." My mother said then hugging me tightly.

"We'll be back in two weeks and I promise I will tell you all about it." I assured her.

"Well I hope not everything." She said elbowing my in shoulder.

"Obviously not everything." I then turned to my dad.

"Well, my little girl is married."

"I am." I smiled up at my father. My daddy.

"Well, I'm proud of you sweetheart, for everything you have accomplished, and everything you will do in the future. You are an amazing young woman Hermione Lupin." He felt weird to hear my father call me by my married name. Weird, but wonderful.

"Now you send us a post card, you hear." He said giving me a warm hug.

"I will be sure to do that."

"Hermione, love. It's time to go."

I took the other side of the shoelace in my hand and with a final good bye to my parents I vanished from my family home, and happily found myself watching waves crash against a sandy beach. The very beach I was now standing on.

"R-Remus." I looked from the waves and over to my husband.

"Surprise."

"Oh Remus, it's beautiful." I quickly pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"It's it wonderful?"

"It's more than wonderful, it's fantastic."

"I thought you would like it. The cottage just over there," He said pointing to a small grassy hill just a few kilometers from us, "is where we will be staying for the next two weeks. Just you me, the sand and the sea."

And I knew this was just the beginning of a very wonderful life with my husband.

My lover.

My soul mate.

My everything.

**A/N: Well, I do hope you liked. I know the chapter was a bit long, but I didn't want to cut it in half. The final instalment will be the epilogue, which should be up within the wee,**

**Please feel free to go to my profile and look thought my other stories.**


	24. Chapter 24 Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, too bad, could really use the money right now.**

**I wanted to thank all of you who read and reviewed this story, I'm so glad you stuck with it. Also to my two BETA's**** Molly for editing the first six chapters and Messer-Moony-sezs-awhoo for the rest. And so without further adu, The Epilouge of For the Love of a Werewolf.**

_Epilogue_

_Happily Ever After_

**HPOV**

It was almost hard to believe that Remus and I had been married for almost five years, or that our second child was due any day now. He is dead set on the name Regan for our little girl, it's not a horrible name, really, but I have always loved the name Rose. Besides I let him pick our son Corbin's name, I think it's only fair I chose this time.

The day seemed to be going by much to slow for my tastes; I had already seen all my patients and have been spending the better half of my day thinking of my family. I was so proud of my husband; Remus' bookstore had been doing so well we have even been considering opening another location. We do for the most part sell muggle books, and could probably live comfortably on those profits alone, however or 'secret' wizarding section has been doing amazing as well. We tend to stock rare and unique books that Flourish and Blotts doesn't carry.

Aside from running the business he also takes care of Corbin. The little tyke absolutely adores his daddy and wants nothing more to be just like him. He already is the spitting image of his father, except he has my eyes. My son is constantly following Remus around, wanting to know anything and everything there is to know about how to run the bookstore. It is rather cute to see a three year old go up to a customer and say in his preschooler dialect 'Elcome to Upin's ook stow, can I elpuw."

Giving a giggle at the thought of my absolutely adorable son, my eye caught the clock on the wall. "Finally." I practically jumped from my seat, well; I rose as fast as a nine month pregnant woman can. It was now five o'clock and time to head home. I needed to get Corbin fed and bathed before 'uncle' Sev and 'aunt' Kathy came over with the twins. They offered to babysit so Remus and I could go out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary. He's taking me out to dinner, but has yet to tell me where. But I'm fine with that, what woman doesn't like sweet surprises from their husband.

**RPOV**

I have everything planned out perfectly. The reservations are all set, the gift purchased, and unbeknownst to her a romantic weekend get-a-way is awaiting us. I just hope she doesn't go into labour before the weekend is over. I just needed to pick up some flowers for Hermione before I headed home. My wonderful son having inherited his mother's kind heart and spirit asked if he could get a flower for mummy as well, and of course I said yes.

We headed into a flower shop just a few blocks from our bookstore, I had never been in the actual store but I had ordered flowers from their before.

"It smell good here daddy." Corbin took in the smell of the different flowers fragrances as he took my hand, pulling me further into the store. "I want get mummy a purple flower. It her favourite colour."

"You are right, Purple is mummy's favourite colour. How about we ask the shopkeeper if he has a suggestion for a great purple flower."

Corbin nodded enthusiastically as we approached a tall man with red hair. "Excuse me sir."

No. It couldn't be. Not him. Of all people to see on my anniversary, why him? I had not heard a word from or about him in over five years, nor did I want to.

"Professor Lupin, is that you?"

The red-headed former Gryffindor squinted at me as if I was twenty feet away from him. Who did he think I was? _Imbecile_. Oh-I just sounded like Severus for a second there didn't I. Good. Maybe I can scare him a bit.

"You work here Weasley?" I asked coolly.

"I actually own the shop, along with my wife."

"I see." Ron Weasley was married. His poor wife. She must be a muggle. Poor muggle.

"Was there something I could help you with?" He asked. He gave a small polite smile, though I could see the trepidation in his eyes.

"I unt purple fower for mummy." Corbin said smiling sweetly at the man who he knew as no more than the shopkeeper.

"Ah, your mummy's favourite colour, right?" Ron asked. My son nodded emphatically.

Of course he knew her favourite colour. The man was obsessed with her.

"Well we have several wonderful purple flowers; if you and your dad will follow me I will be more than happy to show you." Ron spoke directly to my son, trying not to look me in the eyes again.

He then showed us several types of flowers, in many different shades of purple. Eventually Corbin chose a Purple Tulip.

"Excellent choice, little man." Ron said to my son, his smile fading a bit as his eyes moved back to me. "Is there anything else I can get you and your son Professor."

"Yes, a dozen long stem roses. Today is mine and Hermione's fifth wedding anniversary."

Yes. I did it. I rubbed it in his face. I have her and he doesn't. Ha ha, nanny nanny bo-bo.

"That's wonderful, professor. Is this little guy your only child?" He asked seeming honestly interested and there didn't seem to be any obvious hints of jealousy. Damn!

"We have a baby girl due any day now."

"Congratulations." Ron opened up a refrigerated glass door and began pulling out roses, placing them in a crystal vase.

He had better not expect me to pay extra for that vase.

"My mum wrote to me and said that you and Hermione own a book store." He said as he continued to arrange the flowers.

"We do." Of course he wouldn't notice we were just a few blocks away. When would Ron Weasley ever want to read a book unless forced?

My son and I followed him back to the counter where he tied a red ribbon around the vase. "Do you want to write a message on the card?" He asked handing her a small hand sized card.

"Yes, I do."

I quickly took the card from him then writing down a romantic message to my beautiful wife and handed it back to him. Without reading it he placed it in a small envelope and taped it to the vase.

Ron gently handed me the vase and then with a smile looked down at my son, who smiled in return and then back up at me. "I really am happy you and Hermione are doing well." The red headed boy took a long deep breath before speaking again. "You have no idea how…how horrible I feel for what I did to you and to Mione. I loved her but…but not enough to want her to be happy. I was only thinking of myself, and my wants and needs. I apparently have a problem with that, or at least that's what my wife says."

"She would be correct." I stated sternly.

"I have been trying hard not to be. My wife has helped me learn a lot about myself. Things I would have never admitted before. Things that now that I reflect upon I am ashamed of. I only hope my children do not inherit my stupidities." He gave a small chuckle at his last statement.

"You have children?"

I don't know why but suddenly I became curious about how Ron Weasley's life has been for the past five years.

"Yes." He nodded. "Twin boys, they just turned one."

"Ah, well congratulations."

"Thank you." Ron then looked back down at my son, who was now quietly amusing himself my looking through a rack of greeting cards.

"He looks like you but...with Miones eyes."

"Yes, he does. So, how much do I owe you." It was getting late and I needed to get home to my wife.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"Mr. Weasley, I cannot-

"Please, Professor Lupin. It's the least I can do."

I nodded and gave a small thank you.

"You are more than Welcome, and please, feel free to visit our shop for all of your flowering needs."

I gave another small nod, took my son's hand, and left the shop.

**HPOV**

I was surprised when I arrived home to find an empty house. Figuring Remus had a lingering customer or two and was unable to leave the store on time I shrugged it off and headed to the shower. I had only just turned on the faucet when I heard a CRACK and then "Mummy!" Turning off the water I quickly put on my bath robe and headed into the sitting room.

"Mummy!" Corbin rushed towards me, wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Hi sweetie."

"Mummy, for ew." The little angel let go of my leg to reveal a beautiful purple Tulip.

"Oh Corbin." I took the flower from my son's small hands and quickly took in its sweet sent. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Ew welcome."

"I got you a little something as well." I looked up at the voice of my husband. He was holding a beautiful vase filled with red roses. "Happy Anniversary, love."

"Oh, Remus, there magnificent." Taking the vase I once again breathed in the sweet floral fragrance. "Thank you." I then gave him a rather lovely kiss to show him my gratitude.

"Mione, love, why don't you go get ready and I'll get the munchkin cleaned up."

Taking him up on his gracious offer I placed the vase of roses on the coffee table before heading to the bathroom. After a long hot soak in the tub I quickly dried off, and headed to my closet.

"What to wear." I tapped my chin with my finger as I looked through my closet.

Obviously something nice, elegant even. I knew I didn't have to worry about it fitting around my pregnant belly in that I can simply do an extending charm on it I have a red dress that would do the trick, but then again whenever I wear that dress around Remus I'm usually out of it in less than an hour. Not that that's a bad thing. The baby blue dress would work, but no, I think the lavender is much more suited. It works for special occasions, and I always get complements when I wear it. So I pulled out my lavender dress and lay it on the bad, along with matching heals. I put on my lacy black bra and panties knowing how much Remus likes them, and that the chances he would be seeing them later that that night were rather high. Yes, even at nine months pregnant I can't keep him off me, not that I would want to.

I headed back into the bath room when I did my hair and make-up. I put in my diamond earrings and necklace and then headed back into my bedroom where I slipped on my dress, and heals. As I headed towards the sitting room I could hear voices other than that of my son and husband.

"I'm just so proud of him." I heard Katelyn say as I rounded the corner into the sitting room.

"Really Katie, It's not that big a deal."

Katelyn looked at him in shock. "No big deal! Love you are being offered the Order of Merlin-and for the second time I might add."

"Katie really."

"Come now, Severus." I added in, the three other adults quickly turned to me. "You created a blood substitution for Vampires. No need to be modest." I smiled at my ex-potions professor as I made my way over to my husband. "I am assuming that's what you all were talking about."

"It is." Katelyn grinned proudly. "First the Second Edition Wolfsbane and now this. Severus, you do realize you are a genius don't you."

I have never seen Severus face so red. It was quite hilarious.

"Where are the kids?" I asked not seeing them about.

"Well," Remus began as he faced me, placing his hands on either side of my waist, "Brian and Ariana are currently helping Corbin pack for a weekend trip to Hogwarts.

**RPOV**

My wife smiled rather brightly at the news. "So we get the house to our self for the whole weekend."

"We get more than that, love". Her brow rose in curiosity. "Right after dinner, we will making our way to a beautiful wizarding bed and breakfast by the sea side where we will be staying two days and a night."

"Oh, Remus. I-I don't know what to say." My wife wrapped her arms around me, as far as her pregnant belly would allow her.

"You don't have to say anything".

"What about the store?" Of course she would ask that. She never does forget a detail.

"All covered. Harry and Ginny have offered to watch the store for the weekend." Normally my parents help us out of the weekends, but they had been away on a holiday of their own for the past week.

"And we will have Corbin, of course." Katie added it. "And I'm sure he'll have great fun at the castle and with the twins."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Severus gave a low grumble. No doubt he was worried Corbin would somehow find a way past the wards on his potions lab.

"Mummy pretty."

Corbin came rushing towards us, the twins just behind him, Brian was holding his overnight bag.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Well, we should be off." Katelyn piped up. "I'm sure you two are anxious to get your romantic weekend started.

Hermione and I gave hugs and kisses to our son who then excitedly left with the Snape's. As my wife relaxed with a cup of tea I took a quick shower before dressing in my grey suite. It seemed almost impossible at times, that I had the life I now do. I have so much; a beautiful wife, adorable son and soon a baby daughter. Not to mention a successful business which I do not have to worry about being interrupted by my 'furry little problem', though I still itch during that time of the month, never did figure that one out.

There was a time, after I lost Lily and James and during the war that I thought I wouldn't live to see forty, and even if I did I would have been doomed to spend my existence on the brink of poverty and completely alone. How wrong I was. Thank Merlin for it to. Now that I have my family I don't think I could ever live without them; not only do I have my wife and children as well as my parents, but Harry and his wife, who are expecting their first child soon, and also Severus and Katelyn and their children. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I would befriend Snape, but now, I consider him one of my best friends. It will never be a relationship like I had with James, Sirius, or even Peter for that matter (at least before he went to the dark side), but I am honestly happy he is in my life.

**HPOV**

The restaurant he took me to was incredible. It was just off the seashore, and where we were seated we had an amazing view of the ocean.

"How about we compromise," Remus said then taking a sip of his water. We were discussing baby names and he was not at all will to budge on the name Regan.

"Oh?"

"We use Rose as a middle name."

I laughed as I shook my head. "No, I told you I am going to give the baby my grandmother's name as a middle."

"Elizabeth is nice but…oh I know, how about Regan Rose Elizabeth Lupin."

"The poor kid." I laughed, probably a little louder then I intended in that the people at the table next to us gave us a dirty look.

"What. It sounds beautiful."

"Yes, I'll give you that, but two middle names. That's a lot for a baby."

"She won't be a baby forever love, besides just look at Albus, he has three middle names and he is one of the most powerful wizards in the world."

He had me there.

"How about Rose Regan Elizabeth Lupin?" I counter suggested.

His brow rose as if he was actually pondering the suggestion, and after a near minuet long pause he relented. "Very well, but so you know I plan to call her Regan anyway."

"You'll be the only one dear."

Remus gave a small chuckle before reaching across the table and taking my hand. "I love you Hermione. You have brought me more joy then you could ever know."

But I did know. I really did.

After dinner we apparated to the bed and breakfast and we quickly headed up to our room.

**HPOV**

The room was amazing; actually it was more a suite. There was a sitting room area with a small kitchen in one room and an adjoin bedroom which had a small patio. Opening the sliding glass door I step out onto the back patio, the sea air filled my lungs as I watched the wave's crash against the shore.

"Like the view." Remus whispered in my ear as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist his hands resting on my large belly.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He placed a couple of kisses on my neck before turning me to face him. "Are you tired?" He asked as he placed a stray curl behind my ear.

"No, not really." I grinned knowing what he was hinting at.

"Good." He then leaned in and kissed me.

Clothes were quickly strewn around the room as we made our way to the bed. I absolutely loved that Remus showed no apprehension toward pleasuring my body, despite the fact that I was currently about the size of a whale. He was obviously more careful but not at all reluctant.

An hour later I lay on my back on the bed, sheets tangled around my legs, my body too exhausted to care to move them. I can hear the water running in the bathroom where Remus is taking a shower. My mind suddenly wanders to Corbin and I hope he is having a good time with his surrogate aunt, uncle and cousins. Of course he is, he always does when he goes to the castle. He may only be three but he is most assuredly my little explorer, or as my husband puts it 'the next generation of Marauders'. Merlin I hope not. Oh who am I kidding, as much as the child loves books he would never give up the chance for an adventure?

Rubbing my pregnant stomach gently, I wonder if this one will be like her brother and she love learning as well as adventure. Yes, I believe so. The child of two Gryffindors will no doubt be of a curious mind, completely unable to let a mystery go unsolved.

I was pulled from my thought when I felt the mattress move. Looking up I saw my smiling husbands looking lovingly down at me. "How's the cub?" he asked placing his hand on my belly next to my own.

"Your cub," I chuckled, "is just wonderful, though she is at the moment pressing on my bladder. Do you think you could help me up?"

"Oh, right." Remus stood from the bed offering me his hand, which I took; he then gently pulled me up.

I had only taken a few steps when I felt a crap round my stomach. I had been having light contraction on and off the past few days, but this one was much, much stronger. Not wanting to jump to conclusions I continued to the bath room, I was just about to sit on the toilet when…

"Oh, shit. Remus!"

My water broke. The warm liquid ran down my leg leaving a puddle on the floor below me.

"Hermione, what-

He stomped mid sentence when saw me clutching my stomach as I was half way doubled over in pain.

"Oh, Merlin, are you in labour?"

Well that was a stupid question.

"Yes, and my water broke," that when he looked down and saw the water below my feet.

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Taking my arm he carefully brought me back over to the bed. "We'll get you dressed and the apparate to St. Mungo's.

I had to admit he was taking his much calmer then last time. With Corbin it was as if someone hit him with a Panicking Charm. I had never seemed the man so unsure of himself, pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair. Despite the pain I was in at the time I actually found it quite funny, and in fact told him so. He was probably attempting not to go through the humiliation again.

**RPOV**

I helped Hermione into her clothes, grabbed the pregnancy overnight bag she had backed (we had brought it along just in case). We then apparated to St. Mungo's. By the time we arrived it seemed as if the pain was getting worse. My poor Mione. Now on the outside I seemed calm and collected, I couldn't have her laughing at me again, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. What father isn't at this moment? I'm about to be a daddy again. It's all so exciting but nerve wracking at the same time. Plus, this time it's a girl. I don't know how to raise a girl. With Corbin it's simpler; he's a boy, and personality wise he's just like me, though he does have his mother's stubbornness.

When we had gotten into the delivery room and Hermione was checked they said she was about five centimetres dilated, so she had a bit to go. Ten hours later, my beautiful wife was pushing out our second child, our daughter.

Taking Hermione hand, she clamped down on my fingers. I think I heard something snap in my hand. Holy hell that woman is stronger than she looks.

"Okay Mrs. Lupin, one more push."

Hermione nodded and on the count of three gave a final push, a second later…

"Whhaaaaa."

I looked down Hermione; we were both smiling brightly at the sound of that first baby cry. A few moments later our little Rose Regan Elizabeth was in her mother's arms. "She beautiful." My wife whispered as she gently touched our daughter's cheek with her finger.

"Yes, she is. She looks just like you, you know."

She gave a small nod. "Yes, she does, but your blue eyes."

Roses' eyes were indeed blue, even though they had that newborn sort of cloudiness o them, it's was obvious she had my eyes.

"Shall we let her big brother see her now?" I had floo called the Snape's as soon as Hermione was admitted, and of course they rushed over right away.

Hermione gave me the okay and I headed out to get my son. When I arrived I was surprised by the turn out. Not only were Severus, Katelyn, Corbin and the twins there, but also Harry, Ginny, Minerva and Albus, as well as mine and Hermione's parents.

"Daddy." My son instantly ran to me, I quickly took him into my arms. "Is my sisa hew?"

"Yes, she is Corbin; would you like to see her?"

"Yes, peas."

I took my son into the room, with the promise to the other that they would all see little Rosy soon.

"Owww." Was my son's reaction as his eyes first lay eyes on his little sister.

"Now, she's very small, so we must be very careful with her, okay."

"Otay." He nodded as he smiled down at baby Rose. "Mummy, ew sick?" Corbin's eyes filled with worry as he looked upon his exhausted mother.

"No sweetie just tired. It's hard work having a baby." My wife explained.

"Oh, okay. Tank you for my sisa mommy."

Hermione smiled up at our son, a mother's love shining brightly in her eyes. "You're welcome, baby."

As promised, one by one friends and family visited the newest member of our family. Pictures were taken, congratulation where given, and another moment of pure joy was added to the list of wonderful things that have happened in my life since I have had Hermione.

I finally got my happily Ever After.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The final Chapter. I do hope you liked FOR THE LOVE OF A WEREWOLF. Please check out my profile for my other stories.**


End file.
